


The Secret(Rewrite)

by DoodleStation



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: And kind of cool dad Hawks at the same time, Bad Parent Midoriya Inko, Big Brother Hawks?, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dadzawa, Fluff, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Other, dadmight, protective dadzawa, sad midoriya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 91,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleStation/pseuds/DoodleStation
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was just like any other kid his age- eyes full of hope, hopeful that he would become the hero that he's always wanted to be.Though, that hope quickly fades when he learns that he's quirkless-though not really quirkless-and his life changes drastically.Just when Izuku starts to lose hope, something strange happens...
Relationships: Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, dekubowl - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 271





	1. Where it Started

"Mom! Mom! Wake up!" The green haired boy shouted with excitement. 

"Why are you up so early?" The woman with slightly darker green hair rubbed her eyes. She proceeded to giggle while setting her son in her lap. She looked at the young boy, who had freckles along his cheeks and fluffy forest green hair to match his emerald eyes. 

"We're going to the doctor to see what my quirk is!" The boy explained. His mother beamed at her son's behavior.

"You're really excited, huh Izuku?" The woman remarked. Izuku nodded his head eagerly and stared to pull on his mother's hand. "Come on! We have to get ready!" exclaimed the bright-eyed boy. The two got ready and ate their breakfast. Once breakfast was finished, Izuku ran to the door, grabbing his red shoes as fast as he could. The green haired woman grabbed the keys off of the counter, while the boy ran to grab his All Might figure. 

Izuku ran back to his mom with the brightest smile on his face. "You ready to go Izuku?" The woman asked. "Yes yes yes!" Izuku exclaimed. The two headed into the car and made their way to the doctor. 

Izuku had completed many tests in order to see what his quirk could be. After patiently waiting for the results of the test, the doctor walked in. 

"Could I speak to Izuku for a moment please?" The doctor asked the green haired woman. Inko was a bit hesitant but agreed. The doctor ushered the green haired boy to another room and explained, "I don't quite know how to explain this but you have to listen, Izuku. You have very powerful quirks-"

He was cut off by Izuku beaming happily, talking about what quirk he could have. The doctor lightly shook the greenette's shoulder and explained, "Izuku, listen. You can't use them. No one can know, not even your mother. If you let her or anyone know, they could be in danger. Some very bad people might try to take you away from your mom if you tell her, okay?" 

Izuku's smile disappeared, his vision becoming blurry from the tears about to spill. He understood the warning, but thought of his dream of being a hero. Was it really gone? He knew he couldn't risk his mother dying so maybe it was best no one knew his secret. How would his mother react? Would she be disappointed? But...he would have to stay strong, for his mother's sake. 

"W-What...are my quirks?" Izuku managed to choke out. The doctor explained them and ended with, "...I'm going to list you as quirkless so no one can hurt you, alright?" The greenette nodded sadly as he stared at the floor. 

The two exited the room after the doctor grabbed a fake x-ray for a quirkless person. Izuku sat next to his mother and laid his head on her arm, waiting for the doctor to tell her the news. Once they were done talking, he felt his mother pick him up so he clung onto the back of her shirt as they left the office. 

The ride home was silent and when they returned to the house it was just as bad. Inko knew her son's dreams were crushed; she felt relieved at the same time since  _ he  _ wouldn't take away this quirkless child from her. 

——————————

Izuku groggily sat up, stretching out his arms as he mentally prepared himself for the day ahead. It had been two years since he was announced 'quirkless'. Turns out, his so-called 'friend' didn't take that too well. He was bullied till he was black and blue, something he was slightly used to now. Maybe he would have friends if he could use the power he had. Maybe his mom wouldn't act so cold towards him if he wasn't announced quirkless. He missed the way she used to act towards him, all loving and caring. Maybe it would be different if he had another quirk.

Maybe then he would have a purpose...

The greenette shook his head to keep away those bad thoughts. He couldn't blame his mother for acting the way she did, he knew she worked hard for them to have their basic needs met. Izuku went to take a shower but looked in the mirror. He noticed that his back was all red and at times it would hurt. He knew that it wasn't normal, but he didn't want to worry his mom or waste money on a doctors visit. Though, today he noticed two small lumps on his back. He panicked a little, but assured himself that they would go away eventually...or so he thought. 

The days went by and he noticed that the skin on the lumps started splitting, causing him unbearable pain. He was glad his mother was on a trip for a couple of days, he didn't want her seeing him like this. Not after what happened to his father; he had to be strong for her. When he was home, he would scream into his pillow and had a stress relief ball with him at school to keep himself from yelling. 

After a week, he noticed something sprouting from his back. To his surprise, they were wings. ' _The doctor never mentioned this_ ,'  he thought as he spun around in the mirror to get a better look at the fluffy white feathers that were the cause of the pain he had been going through. Izuku was glad it was Friday, meaning he would have the weekend to figure out this newfound quirk. 

Izuku's mind was drowned in thoughts, though he only had one question: How would he hide this from his mother? It would be almost impossible if he couldn't figure out how to retract them. What would he do then? Would he have to lie and tell his mother it just happened? Or would he have to tell her the truth? That he wasn't really quirkless? 

Izuku spent that Friday and Saturday concentrating on making them disappear, though the most he could get was them to shrink. They would still be seen if he had a normal shirt on, so he used a very loose hoodie to cover it up before his mother returned. 

Sunday evening had rolled around and his mother had arrived from her trip. She appeared exhausted so the greenette didn't dare to bother her. His mother never noticed that something was amiss, since she was usually busy at work. School, however, was a whole other story. Even when it was hot as ever outside, Izuku had to use his blazer. He didn't want to risk anyone knowing about his quirk. 

————————

The years passed by, though it was getting harder and harder to hide his wings, especially since his wings also had growth spurts. These growth spurts became increasingly more painful as he grew older. He noticed that his screams were loud enough for his mother to hear even if they were muffled in his pillow. Though the only thing she had to say about it was to stop yelling. 

Maybe his mom didn't care for him after all. Midoriya noticed how his mother would come home less and less now. Sometimes, she would reek of alcohol. The only thing he liked about his mother being so distant was the fact that he had the chance to practice his quirks a little. Not flying with his wings, but other things. He would try and clean up the beach little by little until there was nothing left. He was happy with himself. ' _At least I'm not that useless_ ,'  he thought as he walked back home from school, thinking about what he had done for the community. 

His journey home was cut short by a voice, "You'll make a great meat shield if I do say so myself." He turned around to see a villain towering over him.

Before Midoriya could react, he was trapped by the villain. He could feel the life slowly draining out of him.  ' _Maybe it's better I die now. I won't be a burden to anyone anymore..._ '  he thought before his vision went black. 

"...right? ...man...all... young..man...you...right?" Midoriya's ears felt like they were ringing. He slowly opened his eyes to see a tall figure in front of him. He fully opened his eyes and heard someone say, "Young man are you alright?" The greenette blinked his eyes a couple of times to focus on the figure before him. When his eyes finally focused, he was looking at a buff blond haired man with a smile on his face. 

"All might?" Midoriya started, shocked, "What are you doing here?" The greenette slowly got up while assessing himself for any injuries. Thankfully for him, he didn't have any. He stood up and gave All Might a small smile as he thanked him.

"Well I have to be on my way now!" All Might exclaimed as he turned to take off. Midoriya simply nodded as he continued his journey home. After a couple of minutes of walking, he heard familiar explosions. 

"Kacchan..." he muttered under his breath as he ran towards the noise. Midoriya was never really interested in heroes as much as he used to be. The idea of admiring something you knew you couldn't be just made him upset, so he just got rid of his All Might merch. He really liked the idea of being a hero, but had to face reality. 

The greenette finally arrived at the scene, pushing through the crowd to make his way to the front. He heard things like 'villain...innocent civilians...explosion quirk...slime quirk..' and it clicked in his brain. The villain that he was almost killed by had somehow escaped and captured none other than Katsuki Bakugo otherwise known as Kacchan. Midoriya watched helplessly as his childhood bully was being overtaken by this villain. 

_'What could I do? I can't use a quirk without people realizing it was me. But what other choice do I have? There aren't any heroes stopping him._ '  Izuku's thought as he rushed in, activating one of his quirks. He rushed past the fire and the rubble that was scattered in the streets as he locked eyes with the villain. He started talking to him in a calming voice despite running to help his 'friend'. He clawed away at the slime while talking to the villain. The slime seemed to melt away; the villain was slowly loosing its grip on the ash blond as he slipped out of consciousness. Midoriya took that time to pull Bakugo out of the villain's grasp, supporting his weight with Bakugo's arm around Midoriya's shoulder. 

"Are you alright?" Midoriya asked while inspecting the ash blond for injuries. Bakugo looked baffled, confused about what had happened. He had simply nodded his head as he stared at the villain that held him hostage mere seconds ago. 

"How did you..." Bakugo started, oddly calm. Midoriya took advantage of his shocked state and sweeped the boy off of his feet to carry him away from the villain. The greenette hadn't had much experience with his quirks, only accidentally using it on his mother every once and a while. All he knew was the requirements to use the quirk. 

(Quirk: Calm Voice- The user has to either make eye contact or say the person's name—only if the user has a good/strong connection with this person already— and the person will be calmed or potentially fall asleep when the user continues to speak.) 

The greenette glanced over and found the heroes were putting the villain away into a container so he wouldn't escape again. There were pro heroes surrounding the two by now, Midoriya was being a scolded for being reckless. 

"Well at least I did something! I'm sorry for being rude but aren't you heroes? I know that your quirks weren't the best to handle that situation, but you can't just rely on one move! You have to think of different ways to use them or just use your brain and strength! Am I supposed to be apologizing for helping someone that you couldn't?" Midoriya exclaimed as he stood up and went to the other direction. The greenette made his way home, thinking about what he had said.  ' _Wow looks like I can't even be nice anymore. The one thing I was good at, too_.'  He thought as he stared at the ground.

He was stopped by none other than All Might. After countless minutes of talking, All Might had agreed to pass down his quirk to Midoriya since he had what it took to be a hero. Not to mention that the boy's body was already fit for the quirk since he trained for the past couple of months cleaning the beach. After all was said and done, the two exchanged numbers.

He arrived at his apartment and knew his mother would be home. "Mom, I'm home-"

That was the last thing he said before breaking down crying.


	2. Dealing With it

Midoriya screamed as he knelt on his knees, screaming for his mom. "No no no! It can't be!" He sobbed as he picked up his phone. 

_ *Ring ring* _

" Hello, what is your emergency?" 

"I-I...came home f-f-from school...my mom...d-dead pool of blood.."

After the police arrived, Inko's body was taken away and Midoriya had to pack his things to go to an orphanage. It's not like he had much to pack anyways. He would rather be there than be a burden to the Bakugo family. 

—————————

It had been a couple months since the incident. He still trained with All Might every so often. The day that changed his life. And if Midoriya was being honest, he hated it at the orphanage. So he decided to take a walk. It was nighttime and he found himself sitting on a ledge of a bridge. No, he wasn't there to jump, just there to think. The bridge at night was just so peaceful to him. He swung his legs as he closed his eyes. 

"Why are you here alone?" He heard a deep voice behind him ask. It startled the greenette a bit but he kept his eyes shut as he softly smiled. "I just needed a break from  _there_ that's all. I'm not gonna jump or anything don't worry. Well I don't know who would worry about me but...yeah.." he felt someone take a seat next to him. 

"Kid look at me," The man ordered as he leaned forward to get the kid's attention. Midoriya opened his eyes and noticed a man with black hair to match his eyes along with a grey scarf around his neck. "I'm sure your parents or guardians are worried about you so let's get you home. I'm pro hero Eraserhead so don't worry," the male had explained. 

Midoriya broke eye contact as he chuckled sadly, "Well unfortunately you're wrong. I don't have anyone worrying about me so I'll be fine." Eraserhead just appeared confused. He sighed before stating, "Look kid I know you're trying to be one of those depressed teens or whatever but your parents really do worry about you no matter how much they seem like they don't."

Midoriya's smile faded as he looked down at the water beneath the bridge. "I don't have any parents; I live with my Aunt," he stated simply. Midoriya knew that he shouldn't be lying, but he didn't want this man to find out he was an orphan. The man felt guilty to say the least but he was intrigued by this boy and didn't know why. ' _He looks awfully familiar...oh..Wasn't it that boy that took down that villain a couple months ago? Nezu mentioned something about wanting him in the entrance exams to see how skilled he is.' _ The man thought as he observed the boy. The kid didn't seem like he would cause trouble but what if he went to a different hero school? No one really asked how old the boy was so he could be in a different school other than UA.

The man hadn't noticed that the kid started to head back into the direction of the orphanage, although the man didn't know he was going to an orphanage. Eraserhead tried searching for the kid but failed to do so. He was frustrated to say the least; he didn't even know the kids name. 

————————

Midoriya looked at the front gates to the school and sucked in a breath. He made the decision to go to the UA entrance exams. It's not like he really had anything or anyone to lose anymore, so why not become the hero he alway wanted to be? He had these quirks for a reason, after all. He decided to wear black joggers, a blue shirt and his favorite green hoodie along with his red shoes. 

He noticed a girl that was too busy admiring the building. The brunette ended up tripping on the sidewalk and Midoriya quickly went to catch her. The greenette was worried about what the other might say but asked, "Are you alright? Sorry about that, I just acted quickly!" He beamed as he set her back on her feet. 

"Um..t-thank you for making sure I was ok..." she stammered. It made Midoriya happy, knowing he might have a chance to be a hero here. To help people like he just did now. "No problem!" He held out his hand to shake for the girl in front of him. She was a little shorter than Midoriya and had short light brown hair with a light blush that dusted her cheeks. He didn't pay much attention to the blush though, he assumed she was probably just embarrassed about almost falling. He let go of her hand, waved goodbye and headed to find his seat inside.

He made his way inside of the building and found a huge room filled with thousands of seats surrounding a stage. He glanced at his card and started to make his way down the rows to find what he was looking for. He finally found his seat and waited for them to start giving instructions for the test. 

Present Mic walks on stage and starts explaining the rules. It seemed easy enough to Midoriya, all he had to do is find all the three pointers. ' _He mentioned a robot that was worth zero points and told us not to worry about that one, as it was just an obstacle._ '  The greenette thought. He just shrugged it off and began to walk to the dressing room where some of the other examines were. He didn't really need to change, but he felt that he desperately needed to stretch out his wings. 

He walked into one of the bigger stalls and took off his hoddie.  ' _So much better...._ ' he thought as he rubbed his back. After a couple minutes, he had to put it back on and head out. He looked around to see everyone stretching and preparing their bodies based on the quirks they have. ' _Might as well stretch out my arms and legs since all I'm going to be using One for All_.'  Midoriya thought as he looked around.

Once he finished stretching, the speaker came on and explained that there was a certain amount of time in which they would have to get as many points as possible. The guy on the speaker proceeds to say, "Ready....3.....2.......1......start!" 

Green sparks flow around Midoriya as he activates his quirk. He takes out the robots one by one. He stops for a couple of minutes to look at his score.  ' _46 points? Not too bad_.'  He thought before continuing to rack up points for about ten minutes. That was until the speaker yells, "Can the kid with the green hair take a break for a minute and let the other students get the chance to earn points?" The greenette slowly looks up at the scoreboard to see his name at the top, '137 points, Izuku Midoriya'.

He smiles to himself and goes to sit down as he passes people, hearing things like "What's his quirk? What school did this kid even come from? Oh, he's kind of cute..." Maybe he didn't hear the last one though. He took the time to observe some of the other kids and how they use their quirks. With that, he decided to help some of them out by pointing out what they're doing wrong and how they can get more points by changing the way they use their quirks. Most of them started to do better after he helped them. 

"Alright! You only have a couple of minutes left! So why don't we make things interesting?" The speaker practically screams into the microphone. Everyone around the greenette starts to head in the direction he was facing. He turns around to see why everyone was so panicked. He looks up to see a huge robot that's marked with a huge zero, indicating that it's not worth any points.  ' _Did they have to make the robot this big_?'  Midoriya panicked a little in his mind, not really sure if he would be able to take this thing down himself.

He noticed there was someone near the robot and he ran towards the figure until he recognized the girl from earlier, her leg underneath a pile of rubble. She looks up at him and shouts, "I'm stuck!" The greenette started to analyze the situation,  ' _It would just be easier to take her out of the situation and run, but since I don't know how bad her injuries are, I wouldn't be able to do that_.'

He proceeded to run towards the robot and jump up to reach its 'face' using One for All. He pulled his arm back and punched the robot, sending it flying backwards. "And now I die. I just jumped up in the air without realizing that I can't use my wings. People will think I'm a freak! I can't exactly do anything with my voice and my wits aren't going to be that well in this situation! Shoot shoot shoot. What do I do? Is this seriously how I die? Maybe I could punch the ground? That wouldn't make sense! It might injure that girl and the impact would just send me flying- " **SLAP**

Midoriya's muttering session was stopped with a slap to the by a girl. He felt himself get lighter as he was slowly lowered down to the ground. 

After he landed softly, he didn't really do much. He just sat there a little bit, laying on the floor. When he tried walking over to thank the girl, he heard the unpleasant sound of vomit hitting the floor.  ' _I'm guessing that's her drawback from using her power too much_.' An old lady makes her way through the crowd, asking if anyone is injured. Midoriya made his way over to her when she turned around to face the greenette. 

"Do you have anything to help with vomiting? My friend over there gets nauseous when she uses her quirk too much," he explained while nervously fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. She simply nodded her head no and told the boy that she had some at her office. She gave him directions on where he should go. He nodded and then went to check on the brunette. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Midoriya asked as he approached the girl. He noted that she appeared better than before, and she was just slumped over a piece of metal. 

"Just a little sick. I get nauseous when I use my quirk too much. I'm pretty sure I got most of it out though," she replies, laying on the robot piece she was on from earlier. 

"Do you want me to take you to the nurses office?" He offered while smiling warmly at the girl.  ' _She seems to still be sick, because her face is noticeably red_.' 

"N-no! I'm fine to walk by mysel-" she says as she tries to stand up, though she failed to do so. She sighed in defeat as the greenette insisted, "It looks like you hurt your ankle as well. Here, let me take you to the nurses office."

He noticed that her face heated up even more as she began to protest. Midoriya picked her up bridal style and headed in the direction of the nurses office. He knew he couldn't pick her up piggy back style; that would just hurt his back more than it already was. He made sure to be careful when picking her up so he wouldn't hurt her ankle. 

On their way there, Midoriya decided to try and strike up a conversation. The girl in his arms looked a bit awkward about having a random stranger carry her around. The greenette couldn't really blame her, he would feel uncomfortable if a random stranger had carried him like this. She seemed to have trouble finding something to talk about but says, "O-oh my gosh! I forgot to say my name! I'm Uraraka Ochako. My quirk is zero gravity." 

He nodded and replied, "That's such a great quirk! By the way, my name is-" He stopped himself and looked around. He turned back around while rolling his eyes and muttering to himself , "I can't believe I almost passed it up." He took Uraraka into the office and set her down on the bed and explained to the lady that Uraraka had hurt her ankle during the exam as well. Midoriya had bid farewell and headed 'home'.


	3. Getting Better

Midoriya fumbled with the envelope but ended up opening it. There were a couple of kids surrounding him because since when was there ever privacy at an orphanage? Never, obviously. A blue light flashes up and a screen appears showing... "All Might?" The greenette gasped along with some little kids. Midoriya held up a finger to his lips, gesturing the younger ones to be quiet so he could listen. They complied since they didn't want to make the greenette upset. 

All Might exlaimed, " _Of course you know why you're here! Getting 197 points on the test and not passing would be ridiculous_!" 

"197? But I only got-" 

" _That's right_ !" He interrupted as if knowing what he was going to say, " _You saved that girl and showed great bravery. Earning 60 rescue points to add onto your total! You've proved yourself to be a promising hero! Now, Young Midoriya join us...at UA_! " Tears start to form in his eyes as some of the kids happily cheer for their friend. Midoriya hated it at the orphanage at first because no one would talk to him. Once he started playing with the kids there, they started to like him more and more. The staff there enjoyed the greenette's presence as well, he made the kids easier to handle. 

One of the kids notice the boy crying and can't help but feel sad seeing the normally happy boy like this. "Zuzu why are you crying? I thought you would be happy.." The girl asks as she tugs on his hoodie. Midoriya looks down, "Ah! I'm sorry! I just...can't believe it! I'm not crying cause I'm sad, it's because I'm really happy!" He wiped his eyes and smiled to show her and the others that he was just fine. After they were fine, he sealed the envelope back up.

* * *

The warm sun poured through the window when the greenette groggily sat up, being awoken by the noisiness of the little kids. Midoriya was excited for UA...maybe a bit too excited. He turned to look at his alarm clock and realized that he actually woke up before it went off. 

He hopped off the bed and stretched his wings. Although he shared a room with a bunch of people, he didn't really mind showing his true self in front of these people. They were like family to him... Not to mention that he would use his large wings as blankets for everyone else when it got too cold outside. The children loved him for that. They loved his wings that were as white as snow. They claimed it made him look like an angel. They loved his soft and fluffy wings, which made Midoriya happy. These kids didn't think he was a freak for having wings on his back. He was sure that if he had shown them to the rest of the world, they would tear him down and call him names. 

Midoriya sighed as he tucked his wings away and made them shrink. The greenette knew that keeping them in this state wasn't the best, but it was better than being judged right away. Midoriya's wings would start to hurt after having them shrunken and pinned up against his back for large periods of time. The pain seemed to 'reset' once he let them out and stretched them again. 

Midoriya went to the kitchen to see Ms. Yuka. She was a very kind lady who also worked with animals when she had the time. She helped Midoriya get some of the supplies he needed for school. Though, Midoriya helped a little too with the small side job he had as a waiter. "Hi Ms. Yuka!" The greenette smiled as he sat down at the kitchen table. Ms. Yuka set the food on the table in front of him, so he thanked her and began to eat, eager to get to school. She laughed at the boy's antics but waved him goodbye as he sprinted out of the door towards the the direction of the school. He decided to walk to school since it was calming in a way.

As soon as he arrived, he found himself...lost. The school was huge and he didn't know much about it. Midoriya got lost in his thoughts and didn't even realize the guy walking towards him. He ran into him and they both fall down. 

The greenette hesitates for a minute before coming back to his senses, "I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you alright?" He held out his hand out for him to take. The other boy stares at it for a second before taking it. "I'm Izuku Midoriya! And again, I'm sorry about running into you." 

The taller boy stares into the greenette's emerald green eyes but Midoriya couldn't help but get a little nervous staring back at his purple ones. Midoriya tried to break the silence and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your quirk?" The purple haired boy seemed to flinch a little at the question, making the freckled faced boy slightly regret asking until he replies, "Mind control. I know it's not a cool quirk but-" 

Midoriya cut him off, my eyes wide in excitement, "That's such a great quirk! You'll make an incredible hero with a quirk like that!" The purple eyed teen looks shocked, but then smiles, "You really think so?" 

The emerald eyed boy nodded his head and smiled. "My name is Hitoshi Shinso. I gotta go now, but I'll see you around," he waves and heads towards the opposite direction. The greenette smiled, thinking that he might have made a friend. His smile falters once he realized he had never asked the taller boy for directions. Midoriya finally gathered the courage to ask someone for directions to the classroom. Luckily, the person who he talked to knew where to go so he received directions to the class. He thanked them and went on his way. 

He finally arrived and looked up at the huge door that had '1A' on it. Midoriya took a deep breath before turning the handle. He walked in and quickly scanned the room while looking for an empty seat. He didn't want to draw much attention so he closed the door while heading to an empty seat towards the back. He sat down quickly and waited for class to start. 

He felt a hand slam down on his desk. He jumped before slowly looking up to see who had placed their hand there.  ' _Was this their desk? Did I accidentally take it_?' His eyes trail up to see ruby red orbs staring back at him, slightly angry and...sad? Midoriya scanned the ash blond's face before the greenette's eyes went wide in realization.

"Took you a minute, didn't it?" He snarled. 

"Kacchan..." he mumbled.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET INTO THIS SCHOOL YOU USELESS DEKU?" Bakugo shouts as he starts to make explosions in his palms. The greenette looked around to see if anyone would help, but they all just looked confused about why the freckled faced boy was getting yelled at by this angry pomeranian. "Are you gonna answer me you quirkless bastard?" Bakugo growled as he glared at Midoriya. The door opened and Bakugo mumbled something under his breath as he walked back to his seat.

Everyone goes silent as they see a yellow sleeping bag. A familiar black haired man gets out and heads to the front of the class. "Welcome to the hero course. I'm your teacher, Mr. Aizawa. You will be tested on your quirks today. So get on your gym uniforms and head outside," he announces. Everyone starts to head towards the locker room but Midoriya can't help but to panic.  ' _How am I supposed to change?_ '

The greenette looks around frantically and of course Bakugo has to notice. He speaks up, "Just take your damn clothes off and change! It's not that difficult!" Midoriya ignores him and started to head to the bathroom stalls with his gym uniform. He received a a couple of weird looks from some of the other guys, but Midoriya didn't really mind. Before heading outside, Midoriya decided to unshrink his wings in the stall. Sure, he couldn't fully stretch them, but it helped ease the pain a little. After a minute, he decided he needed to get ready. Once he got out, almost everyone was outside. 

Midoriya joined them and Mr. Aizawa began to explain the test. Their teacher mentioned something about the last person getting expelled, which made Midoriya worried. He had no idea where he placed in the class, but he knew that he wasn't near the bottom, maybe more towards the middle. 

The greenette decided he would use this opportunity to observe everyone else and their quirks. Midoriya would use his abilities just enough so that he could show he had something, but not giving away anything else. 

By the end of the test, the results were shown. Midoriya placed near the middle of the class, while a kid named 'Minoru Mineta' landed himself in last place. Mr. Aizawa seemed annoyed, but grunted, "I was lying about the person in last going home. I just used it as a way to make sure you wouldn't try your best. Although it seems that some of you figured that out," he finishes, looking at the greenette.  ' _How did he figure out I wasn't doing my best?_ '

People start complaining and asking why their teacher would do that. After being commanded to change, everyone was talking to someone while walking back to the locker rooms. Midoriya just trailed behind everyone and he grabbed his things to change. He decided to wait a bit longer so he would have the locker room to himself, stretching his wings when realizing that there was no one in the locker room. 

When Midoriya walks into the classroom, everyone is chatting away, talking about who knows what. Mr. Aizawa stands up and begins, "Use this time to learn about your classmates. I'll be sleeping, and don't wake me up unless someone is dying."

The class had went by fairly smoothly, with people chatting with the people they had met or just making new friends. Midoriya sat in the corner near the back, just staring out the window while tapping his pencil against his notebook. He thought of different things, things that had happened. He never liked being alone with his thoughts, they made him think about things he didn't want to. Different memories that he would rather forget. Thankfully, the bell rang so Midoriya packed up his things and made his way to the roof.

The greenette sighed as he looked up at the blue sky and ate his lunch he had packed. His mind wondered to the things that could happen at this school. He hoped it would be good...

It had been a couple of days since Midoriya started going to UA. Things started looking up for him. He didn't spend his lunch alone anymore. Instead, he sat with his new friends Uraraka, Iida, and Asui–or as she preferred, Tsu. Right now, he was walking down the hallway with them, on their way to the gate to go home. That is, until they heard an announcement,  " _Izuku Midoriya please report to the principal's office immediately._ "


	4. You What?

Midoriya sat across from his teacher and principal as he fiddled with his thumbs. The greenette tried to find his voice, but couldn't seem to do it as he noticed the two across from him frowning at him in disapproval.

The deadly silence was broken by Mr. Aizawa, "You lied." Midoriya stopped fiddling with his fingers as he readjusted his gaze to look at his teacher. Midoriya noticed that his eyebrows were furrowed and he was gazing at him intensely.

Many things flooded Midoriya's brain. He lied all the time, he had to so that people wouldn't worry. But what had his teacher found out about that he failed to keep hidden? The greenette realized that his silence might not be best so he sighed softly, "I have no clue about what you're talking about..."

"Back at the bridge.." Aizawa managed to growl. Midoriya's face paled as he recalled the conversation they had months ago. The black haired man continued, "...when you claimed you were living with your aunt." The greenette now realized what they had figured out are they going to expel him for lying? For being an orphan? Midoriya's lip trembled at the thought. Why now? Just when he thought his life was getting better.

The greenette stood up to bow, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know it would be that much of an inconvenience! I didn't want anyone to worry and I didn't want to be judged. If you need to...expel me... I understand that-" Midoriya was cut off by a stack of papers being placed on the principal's desk. The greenette was puzzled to say the least. "What are-"

"Adoption papers," Aizawa stated simply. Midoriya's eyes glossed over as he stared at the papers, "No, you're joking, right? But who.." The greenette looked up at the two, confused on what was happening.

"Me, that's who. I already filled the papers out so you just need to get your things. I already spoke with Ms. Yuka; she's really happy for you," Mr. Aizawa continued, "Are you fine with that?"

Midoriya couldn't help but cry. He was grateful that he would have a home, but he couldn't help feeling sad about leaving his 'family' back at the orphanage. Maybe it was better this way though. Midoriya thought of the idea of people wanting to adopt him just because he went to UA, because he had a good quirk...or two.... The greenette just nodded his head frantically as he choked out in between sobs, "Thank you thank you thank you."

Midoriya found himself sitting in Mr. Aizawa's car, trying to wipe away his tears while smiling happily. The car ride was mostly silent, other than the occasional hiccup from the greenette due to the crying. Midoriya was overwhelmed; maybe this school was what he was looking for, maybe his life would get better from here.

The rest of the week flew by with no problems. Classes and training were the same as usual and Midoriya started to talk to everyone more. Mr. Aizawa walked into the classroom and explained what the class was doing for training today. Once everyone understood what they were doing, they went to the locker room to change into their hero costumes. Midoriya's hero costume was fairly simple. He had a loose forest green sweater along with forest green pants. He had white gloves and black boots. (Not completely the same because he didn't base his outfit after All Might's.)

They took the bus to the USJ and once they arrived, they were greeted by the pro hero 13. The teachers continue talking until a purple mist appears in front of the heroes. A few people walk out of the purple mist when someone shouts, "Woah! They even brought in fake villains!" Mr. Aizawa and 13 look over to the direction the student was pointing. "Everyone get back now! Those are real villains!" Mr. Aizawa shouts. "NO WAY! I'M GONNA KICK THEIR-"

Bakugo gets interrupted by a guy with ice blue hair and he had hands that decorated his body. The guy scans the class as villains pour out of the purple mist. The guy appeared to be looking around for something...or someone. "Izuku!" He shouts playfully. Everyone looks at the greenette in confusion/horror, wondering how this villain knew the emerald eyed boy's name.

"I don't know what you want from me or how you know my name, but stay away from my class. I won't let you villains take anyone else away from me!" Midoriya shouts as he steps in front of his class. "Well of course you don't know me, but I suppose you know who this is," the guy states as someone steps out of the portal. The greenette's breath hitches as he locks eyes with a familiar green haired woman.

"M-Mom?"

Midoriya starts to tremble, "b-but I thought y-y-you..." The man took the hand off his face, revealing a crooked smile and red eyes. "Why does your class look so shocked? I thought they were important to you? Guess you didn't get out of your lying habit, huh? Little bitch," Inko snarled as she stood next to the villain. She wore all black and stood next to the blue haired male named Shigaraki.

Shigaraki laughed as he looked at the distressed teen, "You really think she died? These police officers, so stupid I tell you! That dead 'mom' that you found on the floor that day was just a clone made by my buddy Twice! Inko complied with helping us, make it look believable since we used her blood. She said she didn't want to live with her quirkless son anymore. She wanted to leave her old life behind." Inko was laughing at her now crying 'son'. That is, until she felt four cold fingers placed around her neck.

"Shigaraki, What the fuck are you doing? I thought we were here to-" she was cut off with the blue haired male laughing maniacally.

"You really think we need you? You're just an alcoholic with some weak ass telekinesis. Sure, you could build it up and then you might be useful, but we don't have time to waste. What we're really here for is your son," Shigaraki looked up to the greenette before looking over to the mist guy named Kurogiri, "Make everyone else go away and let me, Izuku, and Inko have a _private_ discussion."

The heroes were engulfed in the mist, yelling the greenette's name in worry. And then they were gone. Just like everyone else in Midoriya's life.

The three were left alone, one hostage, one villain, and one hero in training. Shigaraki grinned as he stared into Izuku's emerald green eyes, "You use a quirk, she's dead." He froze upon hearing that. His mom, however didn't seem shocked; in fact, she looked angry more than anything.

Izuku looked up, "How...how did you know I wasn't quirkless?" He stumbled on his words, trying to piece together everything that had happened over the past ten minutes. Inko spoke up, "YOU WHAT?" She was seething in anger, hearing the boy admit that he lied to his mother this whole time tipped her over the edge.

Shigaraki ignored the women as he smiled, looking as if he had just won an award and wanted to proudly show it off. "Well, you remember your nice little doctor, right? He said to hide your quirks so your mother wouldn't be killed, so some 'bad people' wouldn't get ahold of you. Did you ever stop to think why he told you that?" Shigaraki stepped forwards as Inko did the same; he was cautious not to kill the woman right away. He stopped when he was a couple feet away from the greenette.

"It's because he was working with us."

"We figured that we could easily kill your mother and kidnap you; the police would be perplexed as to why villains would want a quirkless person but they wouldn't worry too much since if you would have become a villain, you wouldn't be a huge threat. We wanted to wait till you were old enough; who would want to deal with raising a kid for that long?" Shigaraki explained his reasoning, quite thrilled about it. It was as if he was dying to rub it in Izuku's face for the longest time.

"So why not just adopt me when you had the chance? What was the point of waiting till now?"

"Well it's simple, really. We needed to use your mother for something. So why not use her as a hostage so you would be forced to join us? Besides, we wanted you to have enough information about the layout of UA before we had adopted you. That brat had to go and do it before us, so I guess we can just take you by force," the blue haired male responded, "so go through the mist before the pros can come. I don't want them taking you away. I still have business with All Might after all."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no? Your mother's life is on the line here!" Shigaraki exclaimed as he scratched his neck with his free hand.

"I came to this school to be a hero! I want to help people, I want to be someone's light in their darkness! I want to be that light for someone else because that's something I never had! So if you think that I'm gonna be a villain for one second..." Izuku's eyes flickered behind the blue eyed male for a second, "..then you have another thing coming."

The greenette raced to his mother and picked her up, getting her out of the grasp of the villain, though technically she was one too now. "What the? Why wasn't I able to-" Shigaraki was interrupted by a kick to the face.

"Don't you ever mess with my kid like that again," a familiar voice growled at the blue haired male. "Kurogiri!" Shigaraki shouted. Before Aizawa knew it, there were more low ranked villains seeking out of the purple mist but one thing stood out.

"Izuku! Why don't you meet a nomu? I mean, you'll have to get used to them eventually. You're going to be one, after all," Shigaraki grinned as he ordered the nomu to attack the greenette since Aizawa was already preoccupied with the other villains that were surrounding him.

Izuku placed his mom on the ground and got ready to fight the nomu. Before he could, he heard a loud crash, and a familiar voice. _'The heroes_!' The greenette thought as he led the nomu away from his classmates that were starting to come out from different areas. The heroes started to help the students evacuate, though they wanted to know if their green haired friend was okay before heading out. They were forced to evacuate while All Might went over to help Izuku with the nomu. The greenette had already broken a finger or two trying to use 100% to see if that would've done anything but it didn't.

Eventually, All Might finished off the nomu while Izuku went to help Aizawa with the villains. In all the chaos stood a blue haired male, back with the hostage he had from earlier. But this time, he wasn't letting go.

"You really forgot about her, huh?" Shigaraki taunted as he got people's attention. "Looks like this didn't turn out as planned, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun before I go, right?" His grip on the woman's neck tightened as she looked scared for her life; tears were streaming down her face as she looked around helplessly.

"Say goodbye, Inko."


	5. Everything is Crashing Down

It was worse than last time.

Last time Izuku didn't have to witness it. He didn't have to see his own mother die right in front of him, he just found her on the floor, unconscious last time. Last time there was blood and there was a tiny bit of hope that she would survive. But now there was no blood. No chance of survival. Just the terrified face of his mother staring right back at him as she slowly disappeared into ashes.

Now they knew. His friends knew how messed up his life was, they knew his story and some of his secrets but he didn't want that. The only thing Izuku could see was a blue haired man smiling as he disappeared into the purple mist.

The greenette felt numb, his ears were ringing and his vision was blurry from the tears that streamed down his face. The only thing he felt was someone hugging him so all he did was hug back and cry into the male's chest as the male ran his hands through Midoriya's soft, fluffy, green hair. After a couple minutes, he looked up to see who was trying to comfort him. He looked right into black eyes that looked sad and were filled with regret.

"Come on, let's get you home, kid," The man said as he tried to pick up the greenette bridal style but failed to do so because Midoriya flinched away. Aizawa was perplexed to say the least. "..piggy back ride..." Midoriya choked out. Aizawa knew the kid wasn't trying to be demanding; the kid just couldn't speak well right now, so he complied.

Midoriya's arms went over the man's shoulders with blood coming from a couple of his fingers he had damaged while trying to fight the nomu at full power. He laid his head against Aizawa's back, some tears falling on it every so often. Upon exiting the building, his classmates had spotted him and they began to crowd around the teacher and student.

"GO! Right now is not the best time! There were...complications..." Aizawa growled at the students. Midoriya sniffled before lifting his head off Aizawa's back and shakily smiling, "T-thanks for worrying about me but I'll be fine you guys! Just a couple broken fingers from overusing my quirk. And about my mother...well you'll find out sooner or later so I guess it's better coming from me. She's..." Midoriya let a few tears flow down his cheeks as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "...in a better place now. I'm sorry for lying to everyone. I'm just used to hiding things away from everyone...."

Midoriya laid back against Aizawa's back, his cheek squishing up against it which some—scratch that almost everyone—thought looked cute. The greenette moved his head so it was facing the other side, away from his classmates.

Everyone was silent, small hiccups were heard every now and then. Midoriya mumbled something to Aizawa before the man looked at the rest of his students, "Come on, let's get on the bus back to UA. Your parents will pick you up from there." The class complied without arguing and began piling onto the bus.

Aizawa moved his things out of the way so Midoriya would be able to sit next to him. To his surprise, the greenette got up and walked over to Bakugo. Midoriya mumbled something to him in which he replied, "Why do you need it?" There was another inaudible mumble before the greenette chuckled softly while rubbing the back of his neck–or tried to. He couldn't really do much with broken fingers. Bakugo groaned before handing the greenette an opened pill bottle who grabbed a hold of it somehow. Most were worried, considering his mom has just died less than an hour ago.

"Uh..Midoriya what's that for?" Kirishima asked as he pointed to the pill bottle. The greenette turned around as he softly smiled and wiped his tears. "Well this was part of the reason I was crying so much. I get really bad back pains so I usually ask Kacchan for pain medicine and broken fingers will obviously hurt. As you can tell my mom...didn't really like me so I never asked her for any," he replied as he took a pill from the bottle and returned it to the ash blond.

Midoriya turned to go to his seat on the bus. He stopped in the middle as he turned to his class, "Please don't treat me any different after this, please. Don't spend your time worrying, cause then you'll just feel bad. I don't want that for you guys." He finished as he sat down in his seat towards the front.

Luckily, the bus ride back wasn't awkwardly silent. People started talking quietly before returning to their loud and excited chattering. Midoriya closed his eyes as he leaned against the seat, facing the window with his back to his teacher/adoptive dad.

"Why didn't you tell me about back pains? Do we have to go get that checked out?" Aizawa asked calmly. Midoriya messes with the sleeves on his hoodie, "No you don't have to do that. It's fine, I'm used to it." Aizawa sighed in frustration but tried to calm himself down and leave that conversation for another time. Midoriya was already going through so much right now but he acted like it was nothing. Why is that? Aizawa thought of different ways to get Midoriya to talk to him or anyone about his problems. Meanwhile, the greenette just stared out the window, waiting for the pain meds to kick in.

The bus finally arrived at UA and people started filing out of the bus, chatting about all sorts of things. Midoriya was the last one to file out of the bus along with Aizawa. Midoriya split away from the group once walking into the gates. He couldn't just go back to class with broken fingers, after all.

Midoriya went to Recovery Girl's office and said hello. She immediately turned to see who had entered the office only to see a nervous freckled faced boy standing in the doorway. "Heyyyy I'm back..." The greenette nervously smiled. Sure, he hadn't broken any bones since school started, but he was already familiar with her from the summer before school. Training one for all with All Might would obviously lead to some kind of injury from time to time.

Recovery Girl sighed as she stepped forward to check out the damage the boy had done. "So what happened this time? You were doing so well for the longest time but you had to go and get hurt again," she muttered as she stopped in front of the boy who sheepishly held out his broken fingers. She ordered him to sit down before using her quirk to repair the damage that was done.

"I don't know if you heard but there was a villain attack at the USJ. I don't think anyone else is hurt...other than a death. It wasn't a student, thankfully. It was a hostage. I feel bad that I couldn't do anything to prevent that. And the way she looked me in the eyes, that look of pure helplessness..." Midoriya sighed as he closed his eyes while recalling the incident that had just happened.

The room was quiet and peaceful while Recovery Girl took her time wrapping up the broken fingers in white bandages. Midoriya actually enjoyed the silence for once. He liked listening to the wind blow through the leaves outside the window. It felt nice to just process what was happening without people talking or yelling. Midoriya finally opened his eyes and sighed while examining the bandages Recovery Girl was still wrapping around his fingers.

"Recovery Girl..?" Midoriya started. He knew he had to talk to someone about what he was thinking. He wanted to know what someone else had to say. The short lady just hummed in response. "Have you ever had to keep a secret because you were afraid of losing someone?"

"Well no not exactly. But I have to keep some secrets for the sake of others sometimes," Recovery Girl responds as she wraps up the last finger.

She starts to put her supplies away as Midoriya starts to speak again, "But...what if you're just scared to let people know? What if you're just scared of what they might think? What if they don't want to be my friends if I tell them? They'll think I'm a monster! Just a freak with way too many problems!" Midoriya hadn't even realized he was crying and breathing heavily but it really scared Recovery Girl. She tried to calm him down but it was no use. He just kept mumbling things as he clutched onto the bedsheets.

Midoriya felt himself crying. Crying because he felt useless at the fact he wasn't able to do anything for his so called mother. Though he didn't feel sad that she died, he felt useless and empty. He didn't really grieve his mother's death at the moment she died; he grieved the loss of the person she _was_. The kind, caring, sweet mother that he had known when he was smaller was gone. But just for that split second, when she had that helpless look in her eyes just like the day he got his quirk, Izuku couldn't help but to fall apart. It was like seeing that small part of her he knew was still there reveal itself for a second, only to disappear into thin air. Now there was no chance of recovering that side of his mother, that side was gone, _she_ was gone. Forever.

His mind then drifted to his quirks. Quirks. They were the whole reason for this mess. No. Scratch that. _He_ was the whole reason for this mess. He was the one that lied to his mother, he was the one who put his friends in danger, he was the reason for his mother's death. If he hadn't lied, then maybe his mother would still be the same person she was. Maybe if he didn't trust the doctor then his life would be normal.

Trust. Maybe that was Izuku's problem. The way that he would trust anyone who had acted kindly towards him. The way he trusted his parents to take care of him until he was old enough to be on his own. The way he trusted his former friend to be by his side through thick and thin. The way he trusted his doctor with the decision to hide his quirks. But look where trusting people landed him. His mother was dead, his father was who knows where, his friend now an enemy, and the doctor now a heartless man working with the villains.

Izuku didn't really blame his parents for hating him. Inko always blamed Izuku for his father not coming back. But he thought that was good. It was good that his father went away, right? His mother didn't deserve that man, especially since we walked off and left the two to fend for themselves. Before he was 'quirkless' his mom always flinched at the mention of his father. Was she saying that just to hurt him? Just to make him suffer? Every time she said something to purposely hurt him, he was never affected by the words. He was affected by what saying the words implied. It implied that his mother never cared for her son. Maybe the only reason for having him was for her own personal gain; so she can have a kid with a powerful quirk in hopes he would be a popular, wealthy hero. And Izuku felt sorry. He felt sorry that he wasn't good enough for his mother, even if it wasn't his fault. He thought she didn't deserve this, having to take care of a child that lied to you all your life just to be killed because of his lies.

And his wings. His stupid, ugly wings that made him look like a monster and a freak. He felt bad lying to his classmates but knew he had to. He didn't want to lose them too. Not lose them in the way he had lost his mother, but lose them in the way that they would drift away from him. He couldn't let that happen. These people made him feel like he belonged somewhere, like this school was the place he was meant to be in. He couldn't shake the idea of losing them because he was born with a quirk that altered his appearance. He wanted to trust them, he really did; he didn't want them to tear him down if he ended up trusting them for an act they might have put up. Did they even like him? Were they even friends or had he just assumed, overjoyed by the thought of having someone he could call a friend? Would they care if he just disappeared one day? If he killed himsel-

Midoriya's thoughts were interrupted by a hug. It felt so familiar. He felt safe; he felt loved in this warm hug. So he hugged back. He looked up to see Aizawa looking back down at him, clearly upset.


	6. Drowning in Thoughts

The ride home was silent. Midoriya looked out the window as a blur of trees infiltrated his vision. With the light blue sky towering over the green blur of trees. The greenette smiled softly to himself as he gazed at the window. He knew he had to try and find something to make him feel slightly happy, otherwise people would worry. Or would they? Midoriya wasn't so sure about how relationships worked anymore. But why should he care what other people think? It's not like they can change what he does or who he is. Why should he care about people so much when all they did was hurt him for caring?

Maybe that was his problem. Maybe his problem was that he cared too much. Not just about people but what they thought about him. He always told himself he shouldn't care about what other people think; that he should just focus on himself. Another problem of his. Maybe he had tried so much to make other people happy with him because he wanted to feel special and needed for once. He wanted to be accepted. That's why he kept so many secrets. If he hadn't, people would just judge him right away, they wouldn't accept him if they knew his secrets. That's what he feared the most. He feared that if he let one person in, if he let them know about what he's going through, they would just tear him apart and leave him just like everyone else did.

Midoriya was fragile. He never liked to admit it, but he was. Not in the sense of physical strength, but emotionally. The smallest of things that were said to him he would take to heart and not think twice about it. He cared so much about what people thought. He just wanted to be a priority for once; it didn't even matter if he was fourth or even fifth on someone's list of priorities. He just wanted to be recognized as someone. A human being with emotions just like everyone else. He felt like he never got that kind of experience. And maybe, he thought, he never would.

Midoriya looked up as he felt someone lightly shaking his shoulder. He found a familiar black haired man was the reason for this. The greenette looked out the window to see a familiar house surrounded by bushes and trees. He found comfort in the small home even though it had only been a couple weeks since moving in. Midoriya smiled at the thought of being in his room, away from all of the chaos that this miserable world had brought him. He unbuckled his seatbelt as he made his way out of the car and into the house. ' _Hopefully everyone else made it home safely_ ,' Midoriya thought as he walked up the stairs to the house. When Aizawa stepped into Recovery Girl's office, the two males headed home; the rest of the class was already picked up by their parents.

Midoriya swung the door open to be greeted with three cats who each picked one of the males to nuzzle their head against. Two of which nuzzled against the greenette's legs. He smiled as he bent down to pet the cats who had always put a smile on his face. After a bit, he stood up and directed himself towards his room.

"Problem child," Aizawa began. The freckled faced boy turned around at the nickname; it was given to him shortly after he was adopted, though Midoriya liked it. He felt it was special that someone took the time to come up with a nickname just for him. One that didn't have a bad intention behind it. Once gaining Midoriya's attention, Aizawa continued, "The teachers were talking about implementing a dorm system, for your safety and the students'. We're having a meeting about it tomorrow but I want you to go to Recovery Girl's office after school if you decide to go tomorrow. I don't want you walking home by yourself, especially after that villain attack."

Midoriya simply nodded but decided to ask, "And what about the other students?" Aizawa mentally sighed to himself, ' _Still thinking about others, huh?_ '

"I'm going to request that they walk home in groups and there will also be more heroes on patrol as a precaution. Not just for the students, but for the citizens as well. After all, we don't know what these villains are capable of or what they're planning," The man replied before sitting down on the couch.

Midoriya waited for anything else but received nothing in response, so he headed to his room. He turned around and shut his room door, locking it in the process. He proceeded to take his sweatshirt off quickly, spreading out his wings as much as he could before they hit the walls. He sighed as laid on his bed while keeping his wings out.

He loved moments like these, just being able to be himself without worrying. That's why he loved it at the orphanage so much. He missed waking up without having to worry about who would see him in this state. The regret of leaving the orphanage quickly faded away as Midoriya smiled. He was happy that he had gotten out of there. With him there, the villains might have attacked the orphanage; they wanted him for something after all. For what exactly? Midoriya didn't really know, all he remembered was the word 'nomu'.

Midoriya thought about it, trying to figure out what the villains wanted with him. That is, until it clicked. They were going to make him into one of those hideous bird-like creatures. They were going to make him into an actual monster. Did that mean that they used other humans to make those things? The greenette shuttered at the thought before taking out his phone and playing on it.

The rest of the afternoon went by just like that; Midoriya sat in his room doing different things like playing on his phone or doing his homework. The greenette looked at the time and realized that Aizawa would be out patrolling right now, so he stepped outside to get some dinner. He felt something soft touch his wings so he looked down to see one of the cats purring against the white feathers. Even in their resting position, Midoriya's wings were huge. They reached the floor and went out half of his arms length if he were to hold out his arms.

The greenette sighed as he navigated around the kitchen, trying to avoid anything hitting his wings. He finally found some leftovers and heated them up. After eating, he fed the cats before heading back to his room for the night. Midoriya locked the door before flopping down on his bed. He felt his eyes droop and his wings relaxed as they took up all the space they could in the room that he had. He turned his phone off as he let himself get consumed by the darkness.

_Buzzz. Buzzz._ Midoriya lazily grabbed his phone off the dresser and picked it up, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" The greenette said groggily as he slowly blinked, trying to focus on the time on his alarm clock.

" _Uh Deku? It's Uraraka,_ " the voice on the other line claimed as Midoriya's vision finally cleared, he was now reading the alarm clock.

"Why...why are you calling? It's 10:30..." he said rather sleepily. There was a gasp from the other side of the call. "Uraraka? Are you alright?"

" _Yeah! Oh my gosh I'm so stupid I didn't know you were sleeping! I was actually calling to see if you were okay! You weren't responding in the group chat and the class was worried..._ " she explained as the greenette took a second before processing the information that was spewed at him after just waking up.

"I'm fine and I'm sorry for worrying everyone. Can you tell them I'll talk to them at school tomorrow?" Midoriya yawned as he shifted in his bed.

" _You're still going to school tomorrow after...you know..._ " Uraraka didn't want to talk about the topic, but she was curious and concerned about the freckled faced boy. His mom had just died after all. Right in front of him too. So why was he acting like nothing had happened? She didn't want to bombard him with too many questions, she knew that's not what he needed right now. So she would just try to be there for now. Uraraka remembered what Deku had said on the bus about how everyone shouldn't treat him differently but the emerald eyed boy obviously didn't notice that a large portion of the class treated him differently even before the incident. They fell for the boy, after all! How could they just stand by as this bubbly boy was obviously going through something? He was practically sobbing for crying out loud! The excuse he made up was clearly made in hopes to reassure everyone he was fine, but he wasn't and the class knew it. They just needed an opening so they could help.

"Can...can I tell you something Uraraka?" Midoriya turned over in his bed as he stared at the wall, contemplating whether he should say something to someone or not. At the last minute, he decided against it. "Actually...nevermind," He stated before the brunette on the other line could answer. He wanted to let someone in. He wanted to tell people about the things going on in his mind. But he was afraid. Afraid that if he let someone in, they would just break everything he was still trying to repair.

" _Deku just tell me, please I want to hel-_ "

"No I already said too much, shared too much. I just want to take it all back. The words that were said and the secrets that no one needed to know. All of it. I hate letting people in. I hate sharing too much, caring too much, doing too much and feeling too much. I hate it so I hide. I...." The greenette paused while hiccuping, "I'm sorry-"

He hung up.

Uraraka sat there on her bed, staring at her phone as her heart sank. She felt terrible and useless that she couldn't help her friend. She couldn't help the poor bean. All she could do was try but apparently that wasn't enough. Maybe she'll have more luck at school tomorrow. There was no hanging up if they were in school, after all.

The night felt like an eternity to Uraraka, Midoriya, and most of the class. Each of them had something on their mind.

Midoriya woke up and stretched his wings as much as he could while rubbing his puffy eyes. He looked at his alarm clock to see that it was 6:45, about an hour before school started. He heard a knock at his door as he yawned. "Yeah..?" The greenette sounded tired but was quickly putting on a sweater over his shirt. He got up to unlock the door to see Aizawa standing there, half ready for the day ahead.

"Start getting ready if you're going. If you need time off then take it. I don't want you going just so you won't worry everyone about your absence," Aizawa explained. He was secretly hoping that the greenette would stay home. He knew he had to give him the choice though. The black haired man knew that Midoriya would walk to school if he was told to stay home. Aizawa was not going to let that happen.

"No I'm fine, I'll go," Midoriya smiled as he went to look for his uniform. Aizawa sighed before turning around to make some coffee. The greenette noticed the man had left so he quickly shut and locked his door to change.


	7. Truths and Lies

Midoriya sat in the empty classroom while tapping his pencil on his notebook. He stared out the window as he watched the beautiful cherry blossom petals blow in the wind. He was a bit startled when he felt someone wrap their arms around him. They weren't the same as last time though. This time half the hug was warm and the other half was cold.

"Todoroki...?" Midoriya assumed it was from his quirk but he wasn't fully sure since the heterochromatic eyed boy never seemed to care that much about anything. But here he was, hugging the greenette tightly, as if he were going to disappear.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He said slightly above a whisper. Midoriya was confused to say the least. Why was the mysterious, straight faced boy so concerned about someone like him? Midoriya was confused on why anyone would care, actually.

"I don't know-"

"Don't lie. I know what it's like, loosing someone you love. Getting hurt by the people you care about, thinking they cared about just as much as you cared for them. This scar...was from my mother. She poured boiling hot water on my left side; my father's side. The man drove her insane with the constant pain he put everyone around him through. She ended up being put in a mental hospital. That's why I refused to use my left side, so I can prove to my old man I can be a hero without his power," Todoroki explained as he pulled out of the hug to look into the greenette's alluring emerald eyes.

"Your power..." Midoriya finally mumbled softly after a minute of silence. Todoroki looked at the boy quizzically, which the greenette noticed before speaking up, "You said his power but I don't see him activating your quirk when you use it. That's because he can't. That quirk is yours and yours alone. Just like your ice quirk. Sure, it may remind you of your parents but you have to realize that they shouldn't overtake your life. You are you, Todoroki. I know how much a quirk might feel like a burden, but you have to use it. Use it to help the people. Even if you don't see the beauty in it, others most definitely will. I'm not sure if my opinion matters, but I'm sure your fire side is wonderful no matter how bad you say it is."

Before Midoriya could look up from his notebook, he was engulfed in yet another hug. "Thank you..." Todoroki mumbled. The greenette just awkwardly wrapped his arms around the boy. The position they were in was quite awkward after all. Midoriya was still sitting in his seat while Todoroki was standing up, crouched over him. The freckled faced boy just lightly rubbed circles on the boy's back while they stayed in the empty classroom.

"Hey Midoriya?" Todoroki mumbled as he pulled away from the hug. The greenette just hummed in response as he smiled at the taller boy. "Why are you here so early? Or at all? Shouldn't you be at...um.." Todoroki realized his mistake. The boy had just lost his mother so what home did he have to go to? He remembered Bakugo mentioning something about the greenette not living with his father so that was out of the question. So where did he go last night?

"No, I'm fine. I'm only here so early because Aizawa had to discuss something with Nezu. And if you're wondering, I was adopted by Aizawa so right now housing isn't an issue," Midoriya explained as he laughed.

"So shouldn't your name be Izuku Aizawa then?" Todoroki questioned as he sat down in Sero's desk; the one right by Midoriya's.

"Well I just decided that I would stick with Midoriya since it would get some people would get confused. Knowing me as Midoriya for a week then the next you would have to stick with Aizawa? Not happening. So what do you think we're doing today?" The greenette quickly changed the topic since he didn't want to say more than needed.

After a couple of minutes, Iida walked into the classroom and headed over to the two boys to chat. One by one the class filed into the classroom, some surprised at how happy the greenette looked. Uraraka walked in and she looked around for the greenette frantically, eager to talk to him after last nights conversation. She noticed that the greenette was surrounded by people talking to him about who knows what. She took a breath and started to head towards him until someone bumped her shoulder while rushing past her. She noticed a blur before she heard yelling.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING? ALL THOSE YEARS YOU DIDN'T SAY A FUCKING WORD!" Bakugo exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the desk. The greenette looked startled at first and the class fell silent, wanting an answer from the boy.

"I didn't have anyone to turn to, no one cared anyways," Midoriya sighed as he turned to the window, facing away from the class. The bell rang and the class reluctantly went to their assigned seats. A few minutes of awkward silence continued as they waited for their teacher. The only sound that was heard was the squeaking of the chair going against the floor as Midoriya abruptly stood up.

"I'll go get him," he announced with a bubbly voice. The greenette walked out of the classroom and headed to the teachers lounge. He opened the door to find some teachers and other pro heroes there, most likely discussing the situation from yesterday. He figured that some of the pros wouldn't have time after school, which is probably why they had to do a little meeting before school.

The greenette was slightly embarrassed when he noticed all eyes were on him so he quickly scanned the room for his teacher. He was about to say something until his teacher handed him a stack of papers for the class to work on. Midoriya got the message and smiled at the tired looking man as he left the room.

Midoriya went back to the classroom only to notice that everyone went silent upon his arrival. "Hey guys, Aizawa's in a meeting right now so he gave me worksheets for the class to do," the greenette beamed as he set down the two piles of worksheets on the podium in front of the classroom.

The class did their worksheets and after a while Aizawa walked into the classroom, "Midoriya go to Nezu's office, he wants to talk to you." The freckled faced boy only nodded in response and grabbed his bag, not knowing how long he would be there.

Midoriya walked in to see Nezu sitting at his desk and a man sitting next to a weird machine. Nezu looked up at the confused boy as he stared, "This is Detective Tsukauchi and Tsukauchi this is Midoriya. He will be conducting an interview about the USJ incident if you're fine with it."

The greenette nodded as he went up to shake the detective's hand. Once they were familiar with each other, Midoriya sat across from both Nezu and Tsukauchi with the weird machine in the middle. Midoriya gestured to the machine with his emerald green eyes. The man seemed to notice as he grabbed a couple of pieces from the machine, "This is a lie detector test, we just want to make sure what your saying is factual information..." The man continued to instruct the boy where the things on the machine went on his body.

Detective Tsukauchi’s quirk was basically a lie detector, but he and Nezu thought it would’ve been better if Midoriya was aware that they were using a lie detector on him. They weren’t exactly sure how Midoriya felt in situations like these, so they decided to play it safe; Midoriya might feel bad if he was aware of a quirk being used on him. The greenette might feel like he was a criminal or villain, which, he obviously wasn’t.

"Alright, are you comfortable?"

"Yeah."

_Correct_

Midoriya was scared of the questions they might asked so he tried to remain calm as he heard the next question, "Do you have any connections to the villains whatsoever?"

"No."

_Correct_

The rest of the questions were simple, Midoriya talked about what happened yesterday and spoke about the things he had witnessed and done. He explained how he wasn't able to help the hostage(his mother) because the guy threatened to use his quirk if Midoriya had used his quirk. He explained what these 'nomu' things were and what the league had planned to do with Midoriya if he was taken by them. The two adults listened and regretted asking the boy to do the interview this soon. Sure, they had already heard of part of the situation from others but hearing it in such detail.... At the same time, maybe it was good they did it now; the scene would still be fresh in the boy's mind after all.

"Do you have more information about the incident?"

"No."

_Correct_

"Is there anything about you that we don't know and/or need to know?"

"No."

_Incorrect_

The two adults looked up to the boy who was now nervously fiddling with his fingers, looking to the side and at the ground. The greenette finally stopped as he set his hands in his lap. He heard the bell ring and took it as an opportunity to get out of this situation.

"Well I guess I should be heading off to my next class!" Midoriya smiled as he quickly took off the pieces of the machine attached to him. "Midoriya," Nezu spoke up while the boy was in the doorway. The greenette flinched as he sighed and turned around to look at the principal. "You have to talk to someone about it sooner or later so why not now rather than later?"

"I'm sorry but I would prefer if later was never," Midoriya spoke before leaving the room. He took his bag and swung it over his shoulder while heading back to class. The greenette was glad that the rest of class went by normally; well except for a couple glances at the green haired boy. The bell for lunch had rang and Midoriya decided to eat lunch on the roof like he did at the beginning of the year.

He noticed another boy on the roof as well. He had indigo hair and was supposedly in the hero course based off of his uniform. Midoriya hesitated before walking up to him. "Is it fine if I sit with you?"

The boy seemed startled at first and looked up to see the greenette smiling. The boy nervously nodded as Midoriya sat next to him. The greenette set down his lunch as he extended his hand out to the indigo eyed boy, "My name is Izuku Midoriya!"

"Uhmmm...my name is Tamaki Amajiki.." The boy mumbled as he shook the other boy's hand. The emerald eyed boy noticed how the other boy felt uncomfortable about talking. Midoriya thought maybe it would make the boy more comfortable if he talked about other things. So he did. Although he noticed that Amajiki was eyeing his food.

"Um do you want some of my food?" Midoriya inquired as he held out his lunch. The boy shyly nodded as he took some of the Takoyaki that the greenette had.

"W-Where did you find this? Last time I checked the lunch room t-they were out and I needed it for training...." Amajiki asked before taking a bite of the food. Although Midoriya failed to notice the small blush on his face.

"Oh! Well I packed my own lunch. And what do you mean for training? Is it part of your quirk or something?" Midoriya looked at the boy in response as he took a bite of his food.

"W-Well my quirk is manifest. I have to eat the type of food of the animal I want to use. I usually eat Takoyaki so I can do this," he muttered as he pulled his hand out to make tentacles come out from his hand. Midoriya noticed that Amajiki was getting more comfortable around him since he was talking more.

The greenette looked at the boy's quirk in awe. Even though he was never obsessed with heroes when he was younger, Midoriya still loved observing people's quirks and figuring out how they function. It was like a puzzle to him. First he would have to gather all of the pieces and after that, he would have to assemble the complex puzzle.

"So you can basically eat any type of animal and manipulate certain body parts so it matches the food you ate? That's so cool!" Midoriya's smile faltered as he continued, "...but don't people judge you for that? Having weird animal parts sprout from different parts on you body?"

Amajiki looked over at the sad looking boy as he deactivated his quirk. "No. I thought the same thing when I was little, which is why I didn't use it as much. Not to mention that I didn't really know how to control it that well either.... I was scared people wouldn't accept me, but people kept pushing me and motivating me to do more. So I did," he explained as he looked up at the white clouds drifting through the blue sky.

"Amajiki...if I told you a secret, would you be able to keep it?"


	8. Don’t Tell Anyone

The indigo haired boy looked at the greenette quizzically. He barely knew the boy so why would he trust him of all people with a secret? Was it something he said? Or did the younger boy just deem him as trustworthy? Amajiki's mind was filled with thoughts and he felt pressured to answer the greenette who was patiently waiting.

Midoriya appeared to be having a staring contest with the tile beneath him and it looked as though he was winning. Amajiki thought for a moment before giving his answer, "No...I'm not very good at keeping secrets since Hado and Togata would force it out of me somehow. Well more Hado than Togata. But if it's really important to you, it won't hurt to try."

Midoriya broke eye contact with the boy as he sighed, "Alright so...so um what if I told you-"

The greenette was cut off by the door to the roof slamming open. Both boys seemed startled at the action as they turned around to see a tall blond boy and a girl with periwinkle hair. The girl seemed to have stars in her eyes as she rushed up to the two.

"Oooh who is this Tamaki? He looks new to the school," she turned her attention to the greenette and proceeded to fire questions at him, "Your hair looks fluffy, can I touch it? Are those real freckles or is it makeup? Are you a first year? My name's Nejire Hado. By the way, what's your quirk?" The blond boy had approached the small group to notice the girl busy with her little 'interview'. He took her shoulder and slightly pulled her away from the startled boy.

The blond boy laughed as he crouched down and held his hand out, "Heya! I'm Mirio Togata! You must be a pretty cool person if Tamaki over here is talking to you." The indigo haired boy shyly blushed as he turned his head away.

Midoriya finally found his voice as he shook the boy's hand, "Um I'm Izuku Midoriya." He heard the girl squeal as she crouched down to the boy's level. He faced the girl, now having his back to Amajiki.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute, Tamaki!" She inches closer to the freckled faced boy as he blushed slightly, his cheeks turning a light pink. He mumbled something inaudible which just caused the girl to inch closer as Midoriya scooted back into Amajiki. "What was that?" She asked.

"You're...you're too close!" Midoriya squeaked as he pulled his hands over his face. "And I'm not cute..." he muttered through his hands. The indigo haired boy moved slightly, startling the greenette even more. "Ahhh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I bumped into you. I apologize!"

Midoriya looked much like a tomato at the moment. He was embarrassed at the fact that he would be remembered by these people as the clumsy boy on the roof. He internally cursed at himself as he brought his knees to his chest and proceeded to wrap his arms around his legs. He rested his face on his knees as he softly mumbled, "Nice to meet you guys..." He took a second to compose himself as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"I should get going. I don't want to be a bother since you probably came here for Amajiki. Bye..." Midoriya announced as he stood up and grabbed his lunch. He looked down at his food before looking to Amajiki, "Do you need anymore of this or..." The indigo haired boy just shook his head no. The greenette shrugged as he made his way off of the roof.

Midoriya thought of what hero training might be like. He was not really looking forward to it today; he didn't get a ton of sleep, after all. After the phone call with Uraraka, he just thought about everything before attempting to fall back asleep for a couple hours. But then there was something new.

Nightmares.

He would be put in the same situation, his mother standing there looking furious and disgusted with him one moment and the next she had a completely different look on her face. The hopeless face that was engraved in his memory forever. As she disappeared he heard voices saying things like 'It's your fault', 'You could've done something', 'You really want to be a hero?', 'Take a swan dive off the roof', or 'Quirkless loser'. These things would keep going on forever. It was like it was going in a constant loop in his head. He woke up in a cold sweat during the night, only going back to sleep an hour before his alarm.

The greenette clutched his bag as he walked down the hallway; he tried to avoid the thoughts by focusing on other things. But that never seemed to work. " _Wow you're still here? Why haven't you killed yourself yet? It's not like you'll have a real life when you're older anyways. Quirkless bastard_." The voice ran through his head. Though Midoriya never really remembered the names of people from middle school, he still remembered all the hurtful things they told him. But now the greenette was actually considering doing something. Maybe he would try. No one would care, right?

Midoriya threw his paper bag away as he redirected himself to the school bathroom. Once he entered, he walked right to the stall, his heart was thudding in his chest from anxiety. He slowly pulled his one strapped school bag off of his shoulder and rummaged through it. He found a pair of scissors along with other school supplies. The greenette stared at the sharp edge. He tried to think about the consequences, but he just couldn't. His mind was clouded with bad thoughts and without knowing it, he pulled the scissors across his arm.

The greenette stared as the blood slowly flowed out of his arm. He clasped his other hand over his mouth, dropping the scissors in the process. _No no no! What did I do?_ Midoriya stared at the cut he made. He panicked and grabbed some toilet paper and wiped his arm. He froze when he heard someone banging on the stall, "Open the stall!"

Midoriya just shook his head rapidly as he began to pick up the scissors. It had dried blood on it but he could just clean that later. He hurriedly wiped the blood but the person at the door was just getting louder. "Sto-"

Midoriya stopped as he froze in place. The voice from the other side stopped as the person sighed. "Open the door," it commanded. The greenette felt as if he had no control over his body as he reached for the handle. The greenette internally screamed at himself at what was happening with him. He didn't understand why he couldn't control what he was doing; it was odd because he was able to see exactly what was happening.

As soon as Midoriya unlocked the stall, it flung open to reveal a very panicked boy with purple hair. It was the boy that Midoriya ran into in the first day of school, though he couldn't really remember that considering all of the things going on in his life. The greenette stood still as the boy pulled him out of the stall and grabbed the scissors. All Midoriya could do there is watch as the taller boy grabbed his arm and began to wrap it. The purple eyed boy muttered under his breath, "I'm taking you to the nurse whether you like it or not. And if you try to go anywhere I'll let a teacher know exactly what you were doing in here."

He remembered what the greenette had told him on the first day of school. How he told him he would make a great hero with a quirk like his. It sparked a new hope in the teen, and the least he could do is be by the greenette's side when he needed it.

Midoriya felt he was able to move his body again. He looked up at the taller boy since his eyes were only focused straight ahead when he was in the trance. "I'm sorry you have to deal with me..." The greenette mumbled as he looked away.

The purple haired teen decided not to acknowledge what was just said but instead responded, "I'm Hitoshi Shinso. And you are...?" He remembered the green haired boy's name, it was on constant loop since he had met him; the shorter boy seemed like he didn't know who Shinso was. So the purple haired teen just decided to act like they never met before. He heard the greenette in front of him mumble something but couldn't quite make out what it was. ' _Make out? Sounds like something I would want to do with-_ ' Shinso's thoughts were interrupted as the freckled faced boy spoke louder.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya..." the freckled faced boy mumbled. _'He's so cute I just want to hug him and tell him everything will be okay_ ' Shinso thought as he finished wrapping up the boy's arm in toilet paper. He was disappointed that he couldn't do much more for the boy other than take him to the nurse. The purple haired boy walked back into the stall and quickly cleaned the blood that fell on the floor. He also grabbed the greenette's bag from the stall and proceeded to walk out to see the boy pulling his sleeve down.

The two walked out of the bathroom and to the nurse's office in silence. Shinso gave Midoriya his bag back as they walked. The hallways were empty; lunch was most likely over and people were probably in class already. Shinso kept stealing glances at the shorter boy as they walked. Midoriya was looking down at his feet, ashamed at what he had done. He thought it would take the pain away, that cutting would just make the bad thoughts in his head disappear. But now he just had more to worry about. If his class or Aizawa found out, there was no doubt in Midoriya's mind that people would constantly be monitoring him. Especially since they suspected the greenette was a bit emotionally unstable.

 _"Izuku Midoriya please report to class immediately-_ " the person's voice was interrupted by another, _"Teachers, either black or red. Green hair, emerald eyes, and freckles_." The announcement was made by a worried All Might who was freaking out over the fact that no one had seen the boy since before lunch. The announcement was made in code so the students wouldn't worry but one teacher in particular was an anxious mess upon hearing the announcement. He understood what the code meant. Black represented the death of a student, meaning they might be suicidal and try to kill themselves. Red meant villains may have taken the student. Either way, it was required that each teacher look out of their classroom and in the hallways; if they were close to a bathroom, check the bathroom. If the teachers did not have a class, they were required to help search the school.

Shinso turned to the greenette, confused at why the person on the announcements had sounded so panicked. Midoriya just kept his head down and continued to walk down the hall to recovery girl's office. The taller boy walked alongside the smaller boy but spoke up, "Uh shouldn't you go back to your class? The person sounded really panicked..."

The freckled faced boy just looked up and smiled softly, "Well I would feel bad if you waisted your time just for me to not go to the nurse..." Shinso didn't mind, really. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with the green haired cutie.

The two arrived in front of Recovery Girl's office and opened the door. A familiar short old woman peaked her head out from the corner to see the two boys standing there awkwardly. She raised an eyebrow at Midoriya before quickly walking up to him and gesturing him to sit on the bed. Recovery Girl then looked at Shinso and waved her hands as if to shoo him away, "Go to class. Thank you for bringing him here." The purple haired teen seemed a little disappointed and worried, wanting to make sure the greenette was alright. Midoriya noticed this and quickly pulled out a sheet of paper from his book bag along with a pencil. He quickly scribbled something down before handing Shinso the paper with a smile. The purple haired teen looked at the paper before nodding and walking out of the office.

Recovery Girl sighed as she glanced at the teen who was quietly sitting on the bed, kicking his legs as he stared at the floor. She turned around and walked into her office, grabbing her phone and making a phone call. Midoriya couldn't hear the conversation well, but he already had ideas of who the person on the other line could be.

Midoriya snapped his head towards the door as it slammed open, revealing a very stressed out All Might.


	9. Overprotective Much?

Midoriya looked up and nervously smiled, remembering the announcement that was made earlier. "Heyyy..."

All Might quickly gave the greenette a hug, "Where were you Young Midoriya? And why didn't you return to class?" The boy felt like he was going to pass out from how much he was being hugged. The tall man finally let go and Recovery Girl spoke up.

"So why are you even here in the first place? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She inquired as she approached the boy. Midoriya didn't say much except for look down at the floor and to the side. The door swung open yet again to reveal a very stressed and angry looking Aizawa. He walked over to the greenette and picked him up bridal style. He hissed at the emerald eyed boy, "You're not leaving my side unless you have someone else with you." The tired looking man was about to leave when he heard the boy whisper something. Aizawa stopped and looked down at the greenette who was looking away while fiddling with his fingers.

"I uh...came here to get my arm wrapped because something happened..." the boy lowly mumbled as he grabbed his left sleeve and pulled it down, revealing the toilet paper that was slightly red. Aizawa's eyes widened as he turned back to the bed and set the greenette down.

"Since you have time left can you start hero training with the class? Midnight is covering for me but I don't know what she plans on doing," Aizawa said while looking at the male. All Might hesitantly nodded his head as he stood up and left. The tired man redirected his attention to the smaller boy and softened his eyes while lowering his voice, "So did you..." He trailed off because he didn't want to finish the sentence, though he knew it was a high possibility seeing the situation.

Midoriya slowly nodded his head, "I just...I just have so much to think about so I...I did that. I'm sorry..." Aizawa gestured Recovery Girl to get bandages and other things so he could fix up the cut. She complied and the man turned back to the greenette.

"Pull up your other sleeve," he demanded as he sat down in front of the boy. Midoriya complied and Aizawa was relieved to see there were no cuts there. He made a mental note to ask one of his students if they noticed cuts anywhere else on the boy's body; he didn't want to make things uncomfortable and ask when they got home. He went back to look at the other arm and then slowly unwrapped the toilet paper that was there. A box was set on the side of them so the man began to shuffle through it, looking for bandages and disinfecting wipes. The man shuffled through the supplies before slowly cleaning and wrapping the wound, though he noticed that Midoriya's eyes were drooping. "How long did you sleep last night?"

"Um I dunno..." Midoriya mumbled softly. Aizawa sighed as he finished. He closed the box and thanked Recovery Girl. He picked up the sleepy boy who didn't really think about protesting; Midoriya felt like he forgot about his wings when he was on pain killers. The greenette relaxed in Aizawa's arms as they went to the classroom. "Why are we going here?" Midoriya mumbled, knowing that the class was probably already on the training field. The man didn't answer and kicked open the classroom door, his arms being occupied by the greenette. He made his way over to a familiar yellow sleeping bag and set Midoriya in it because it was already zipped open. The curly haired boy tiredly nuzzled into the warmth of the sleeping bag while Aizawa zipped it shut. Midoriya fell asleep right away. He picked up the yellow blob and brought it to the teacher's lounge. ' _Hopefully Hizashi isn't there and running his loud mouth. Problem Child looks like he needs some sleep and I don't want him waking up_.'

After leaving Midoriya in the teachers lounge, Aizawa went out to the training field to see what the brats were doing. Well, he just called them brats because they basically cornered Midoriya yesterday when Aizawa was carrying him away. Which resulted in the greenette crying because the class couldn't wait a bit before firing questions at the poor boy. He seethed at the thought but kept walking.

The tired male walked out on the training grounds to see Midnight trying to explain why it would be good for a hero to know how to seduce someone while All Might was dragging her away from the students; he was attempting to keep her mouth shut. Aizawa growled as he covered the woman's mouth with his capture gear. He came up from behind her and gritted out, "That's not what I meant by teach them, Nemuri. If I hear you talking like that in front of my kid..." he walked closer and growled lowly, "...You don't want to know what I'll do."

The students were shocked to hear that Aizawa had a kid, well except for one person. The black haired man didn't seem to process that he called Midoriya his kid until All Might spoke up, sweat dropping. "But you don't have a kid..." Aizawa's grip on the capture gear loosened as he looked over at All Might and the shocked students. He had a bored look on his face before letting go of Midnight.

"Alright so we're going to have a small tournament. First place gets to request something from everyone in the class and last place gets expelled. And no, this time I'm not joking about the expulsion part because apparently you little brats haven't been looking out for Midoriya when you know what happened to him," Aizawa barked as he turned around to sit on a nearby bench and watch.

"Someone's overprotective..." Midnight blurted before she walked off to who knows where. She got a text from Aizawa when she walked out saying, " _If you wake problem child up I will kill you. He's in the teachers lounge. Don't let anyone else wake him up either. If they do, they're dead._ " Midnight read over the text again to make sure she read that right. She texted back asking who if Midoriya was the kid he was talking about earlier. Aizawa caved in and just responded with a simple 'yes'. Midnight internally squealed at the fact that technically Aizawa was a father now. She picked up her pace as she headed in the direction of the teachers lounge.

The first matches of the tournament was done; the two people who placed lowest fought each other. Mineta ended up losing so you know his ass was expelled. Aizawa was actually glad the grape boy lost; he didn't need that pervert around his kid. The rounds went on until the bell rang; they would continue the tournament tomorrow. Though the winner of the actual tournament wouldn't be in first place since they would have to face Midoriya for first. Some of the students asked about the greenette but all Aizawa had to say about it was 'focus on your next match' or 'pay attention to the match and maybe you'll learn something'.

The class slowly made their way to the locker rooms but Aizawa held Iida back. The boy made gestures with his hands as he asked why his teacher wished to speak with him. "In the lockeroom, do you notice any cuts on any part of Midoriya's body?" The tired man asked with a bored look on his face, though he was anxiously waiting for the answer.

"Actually, Midoriya doesn't like to change in front of everyone. He claims he's really self conscious about his appearance," Iida explained to his teacher. Aizawa sighed in disappointment and waved his student off so he could change back into his school uniform.

Once everyone was back in the classroom, they noticed Aizawa walking back in, carrying his sleeping bag bridal style for some odd reason. "I'm going to a meeting. So talk amongst yourselves but not too loud. If I hear that you woke him up, you're expelled," he hissed as he set down the yellow sleeping bag on the floor gently. People's hearts melted at the sight of the greenette sleeping peacefully in the yellow bundle. Some of the girls had to cover their mouths to prevent themselves from squealing. Aizawa gave the class a death glare before leaving the classroom. He would have brought the greenette with him to the meeting, but he couldn't guarantee the pro heroes and other teachers would be quiet so the problem child could sleep.

Meanwhile, the girls huddled around Yaoyorozu so she could make some things using her quirk. Some of the boys just chatted while others just did other things, occasionally looking over at the sleeping boy. Todoroki took the opportunity and sat near the freckled faced boy on the floor. To people's surprise, Midoriya sensed the warmth radiating from the dual haired teen's left side and snuggled against his leg.

The class went absolutely crazy.

Some were whisper shouting at Todoroki while he felt his heart beating out of his chest. Bakugo got mad and had to excuse himself while he let out little explosions in the hallway. After Bakugo got back, he sat on the other side of the greenette, scowling at Todoroki. Yaoyorozu and the girls rushed over with pillows and blankets. The two boys reluctantly moved out of the way as Uraraka made Midoriya float so they could layout the blankets and pillows. They quickly placed the blankets down so the greenette didn't wake up; they didn't feel like getting expelled. Uraraka slowly lowered the sleeping boy down in the blankets. The others placed pillows around him and one under his head.

"Thanks..." The greenette mumbled. The class went silent upon hearing this. Well guess they're gonna get killed by Aizawa...unless.. "Midoriya are you up?" Kirishima whispered as he sat down on the floor near the pile of pillows and blankets. There was no response though. The class let out a sigh of relief and started to do their own thing.

"So what are we gonna do?" Uraraka asked while looking at Midoriya.

"Well I don't think we should be messing around with his problems. I'm sure the teachers have it under control-" Iida tried protesting but was soon cut off by Uraraka.

"But Iida, he obviously needs help but doesn't want to admit it! I called him yesterday to see if he was alright and you know what happened? He broke down and told me that he hates letting people into his problems, he told me he hides things from everyone. I guess he felt bad for ranting so he apologized and hung up. Don't you see? He's only here and trying to be happy for our sakes! It's like he doesn't even care about himself..."

The tension in the room was very high after that. The class started arguing about what they should do. That is, until Aizawa walked in. The class shut up and scrambled to their seats while the tired man walked up to the podium with a stack of papers in hand. He was a bit confused about the pillows and blankets surrounding the greenette but decided to ignore it for now. "It was decided that UA will be implementing a dorm system due to the recent villain attack," Aizawa announced as he passed out the papers, "Get these signed by a parent before tomorrow. You will also have to walk home with someone as a safety precaution. If you don't walk, have your parents pick you up."

Bakugo stood up while slamming his hand on the desk. "You think that's funny? You know the nerd doesn't have any parents anymore so how's he gonna-" Todoroki quickly got up and covered the ash blond's mouth before he could say anything else. Aizawa thanked the dual haired teen before explaining that Midoriya was now his adopted son. He proceeded to explain the dorm system and how they would be done by the end of the week since it was UA's top priority. The class was dismissed for the day but Aizawa had to wait in the classroom for the kids who needed to be picked up by their parents.

Time passed by and most of the students were gone, the only ones being left were Sero, Jirou, and Ashido. Eventually, Midoriya woke up when half of the class was still there; he still stayed in the sleeping bag since it was warm. He panicked a bit at first, especially since he noticed that people were around him while he was sleeping. He quickly calmed down once realizing the sleeping bag restricted his wings from forming a blanket around himself like they usually do. Aizawa decided that he didn't want to waste anymore time so he offered to drive the remaining kids home.


	10. Why Now?

Midoriya woke up the next day and stretched out his wings. ' _Hm...Weird I woke up before my alarm..._ ' he thought as he hummed. The greenette looked over to his alarm in shock, noticing that it was two hours after school had started. He figured Aizawa must've turned off his alarm in an attempt to keep the boy at school. And it worked.

The freckled faced boy was a bit angry because he told Shouta(Aizawa's first name if you didn't know) that he was fine to go to school. Midoriya knew that even if he wanted to go to school, it would be best to stay home at this point; his back felt like knives were going through it. The greenette lazily stepped out of his room, walking to the kitchen for breakfast. He was grateful that they had stools to sit on, otherwise sitting down would be such a pain.

The boy played on his phone while eating his breakfast. He had to move some of the stools out of the way for his wings, though. Midoriya actually liked staying home. He was able to freely roam the house with his wings out, blasting his music as well. After an hour of singing his heart out, he sat down on the couch, his huge white wings wrapping around him and acting as soft blankets. He sighed as he grabbed the remote and watched TV.

A short while later, his phone rang so he picked it up. "Hello?" He asked. He was curious as to why Shouta was calling him right now, shouldn't he be teaching?

" _I was just calling to check in on you. You're not doing anything stupid, are you?_ "

Midoriya smiled to himself, realizing that maybe people really did care about him. "Um no I'm not. Just watching TV."

" _And how long did you sleep for?_ " The man on the other line knew that the kid wasn't getting much sleep; he yawned often though eye bags weren't present yet. That was one of the reasons he wanted the problem child to stay home.

"Maybe four hours? I didn't really count but I've been trying to...to go to sleep," Midoriya mumbled. He really wanted to sleep, but every time he tried, he would wake up from either pain from his wings or a nightmare. He didn't mention it yesterday, but he felt a sharp pain in his back from his wings. He decided it would be best to stay in the sleeping bag; he wasn't sure if his wings would spring out so he played it safe. His wings were sort of like All Might's forms in the way that they had a 'time limit'. Though he could push past these limits, only at the cost of severe back pains the day after.

" _Is that purring?_ " Aizawa asked. Sure enough, his assumption was correct. Midoriya had their three cats surrounding him; two of which were very mean to everyone, including Aizawa. The greenette hummed in response. " _You have to tell me how you even get near the other two_ ," the man responds, genuinely curious about how the boy got his cats that he had for _years_ to trust him in a matter of weeks. But at the same time, he was glad the cats were keeping the greenette company.

Midoriya laughed at the statement, "Welp! Looks like I have studying to do so I guess I can't tell you. Don't want me failing classes now, do you?" The greenette held in his laugher as he pulled the phone away from his ear to hang up.

" _Ok. Wait- YOU DON'T HAVE-_ "

_Call ended._

Midoriya doubled over laughing, accidentally disturbing one of the cats. Thankfully it was the nicest one out of the three so all Midoriya had to do was pet her a couple times. He continued to smile to himself as he watched TV. He eventually found his eyelids becoming heavier as his wings wrapped around him almost automatically.

Meanwhile Aizawa was trying to figure out what made the cats like Midoriya so much. ' _What the actual fuck. Like does he have a hidden quirk called attraction or something? There's absolutely no reason my cats should like him more than me. I FUCKING ADOPTED THOSE CATS SO WHAT THE SHIT?_ ' The man internally screamed at himself while having his lunch.

After lunch was over, along with Aizawa's mental breakdown(for the most part), it was time for hero training. The last couple of people were up, those people being Todoroki and Bakugo. Now neither of them really wanted to overdo anything, they just wanted to win. But when Aizawa mentioned something about getting Midoriya on face call, well they were willing to show off to impress the boy.

The black haired man grabbed his tablet and stared typing a number out. After a couple of rings, a lazy, " _Mmm what do you need_?" was heard along with a tired looking Midoriya. He still had his eyes closed but blinked a couple of times before opening his eyes. On his small screen in the corner he noticed that he still had his white wings behind him. His eyes went wide and his face went pale as he covered the camera and muted the sound on his end. Once the camera was uncovered, it showed Midoriya with a blanket wrapped around him.

Aizawa was perplexed to say the least. "Sorry for waking you but what was that?" He questioned as he lowered the volume so the whole class couldn't hear their conversation.

" _Um it was just a blanket..."_

The man didn't want to get into anything right now so he brushed it off for now. "So I called to see if you wanted to watch a match between Bakugo and Todoroki for a tournament exercise we're doing," Aizawa explained as he slowly started increasing the volume so the class could hear the greenette's response. The students were waiting to hear his response before getting a yes. They mentally cheered at the greenette's response.

So the match started. Aizawa faced the camera the other way so Midoriya could see the match. The greenette cheered each one on, his classmates doing the same as well. What Aizawa failed to tell the greenette was that he would have to face the winner of the match, and if he lost he would then have to face second and so on to see where he ranked in the class. He didn't really think that the boy would lose though, so he would wait to tell him later.

The match dragged on, both boys refusing to give up in front of their classmates. They each had intense looks on their faces–Bakugo more than Todoroki– and they seemed to push forward when hearing encouraging words from a certain someone. The fight ended when Todoroki hesitated to use his left side(which was open to an attack). Midoriya smiled and talked about how well the two did until he was full blown muttering–which Bakugo stopped. _Jeez I haven't heard him mutter in a while._ The ash blond thought as he watched Aizawa start walking away with the tablet to talk to the greenette.

They resumed training when their teacher ended the video call with Midoriya. It was odd without the boy being there, but the class knew it was best if he stayed home, for one day at least.

Midoriya sighed as he dropped his phone next to him on the couch. "I can't believe I was that stupid..." he mumbled and buried his face in his hands. The freckled faced boy stood up and began to make his way to the kitchen for some food.

_Knock knock_. Midoriya quickly turned towards the door. _Who could that be? Does Shouta really need someone to watch me?_ He thought as he slowly approached the door. Midoriya stopped in his tracks to pull on a hoodie then continued towards the door. He flung the door open to reveal a tall skinny blond man.

"Hey kid. I thought you might've been bored here at home so I decided to stop by..." The blond trailed off so the greenette greeted him and told him he could enter.

As soon as the door closed behind him Midoriya asked, "I'm guessing Shouta asked you to come as well?" The greenette eyed the blond for an answer in which he received a small nod. The boy sighed as he walked to the kitchen, "Do you want anything to eat?" The blond simply shook his head no so the greenette just looked in the fridge for something. Turns out, they were out of food.

Midoriya walked to living room where All Might was sitting, playing on his phone. "Hey uh..." The greenette trailed off as he got the man's attention, "...do you want to go with me to the store? Shouta forgot to get bread and stuff like that..." The blond man smiled as he nodded his head and stood up. Midoriya smiled in return as he turned to the door.

* * *

The two walked down the street as they carried the bags full of groceries. All Might was surprised at how much his student was laughing and smiling, but he was glad that he wasn't depressed–at least he thought he wasn't. Their conversation was cut short when All Might received a call, leaving Midoriya to walk silently by his side.

_Clank. Clunk._

Midoriya heard the noise and looked down the nearby alleyway. He looked back at the blue eyed male to see if he had heard it too. But he had failed to hear it. That was evident when he looked to see the man talking on the phone as he continued to walk ahead. The greenette shook his head as he went by the alley, hearing a muffled scream. The boy immediately dropped his bags at the entrance of the alleyway and ran towards the noise. He noticed a blonde haired girl and a guy with spiky black hair. The male had his hand covering the girl's mouth but apparently no weapon. Midoriya knew he had to think fast and try to figure out a way to get the girl away. But at the same time, he didn't know the guy's quirk. Midoriya knew his safest option would be to use calming voice.

"Kurogiri, now," the black haired man demanded as he watched the greenette move closer. Midoriya tensed up, sensing something off about the whole situation. He felt the ground below him shift so he acted swiftly, moving farther from the criminal until he felt the ground was stable again. The greenette looked to see a familiar purple portal, just like the one at the USJ attack.

Midoriya's eyes widened as he looked at the portal. He glanced back up to see both the girl and the male in fighting positions, "Looks like you'll be tougher to get than I thought." The boy watched as a trail of blue flames quickly crept up on him. He powered his quirk and green sparks flew around him. He was a bit slow dodging the attack, so the lower part of his pant leg was burned along with one of his favorite red shoes. _Dammit._

Midoriya bounced off of the walls of the alley as he advanced towards the two. He felt a burning sensation on his leg but decided to ignore it for now. The greenette pounced on the blue eyed male as he swiftly kicked his stomach. Midoriya landed as he watched the black haired guy fly back and roll for a little bit. The boy stood up straight as he turned around to fight the girl but she wasn't there.

The greenette felt a sharp pain on his arm as a knife grazed it. He held his hand to his arm and looked around for the blonde. "Izuku~! I'm so glad I get to see you in person!" He felt something knock into him as he fell on the floor and pinned down. He felt a warm breath on his ear as it whispered, "Now let me see if you have those precious wings that Shigaraki was talking about..."


	11. What’s That...?

Midoriya panicked as he felt the knife tear through the back of his hoodie. It seemed the girl didn't care if she hurt the greenette, since the knife started to tear his flesh as well. He hissed in pain but felt a breeze on his back. He quickly threw his arm back, hitting the girl in the face as she jerked back.

"Oooh~ getting feisty now, are we?" The blonde cooed as she got off of the boy. He glared at her but felt arms grab his shoulders from behind. "Dabi! Look he does have them!" The girl exclaimed as the blue eyed male observed the small white wings pinned up against the boy's back. Then, in a split second, the girl was gone along with a gust of wind. The two males left seemed perplexed, until the man called 'Dabi' was blown away. Midoriya took the chance to take the parts of his hoodie that were left and wrap it around his back to cover it. The greenette felt another hand on his shoulder so he powered his quirk. He stopped once realizing that the person was All Might in his buff form.

Midoriya smiled in relief as they both turned to face the villains. But they were stopped by a wall of blue flames. Beyond the wall of bright blue, they noticed the two villains escaping through the purple mist that was still open. Once the flames died out, the greenette fell to the floor, exhausted by the blood he had lost. He had cuts along his arm along with a few on his legs. _When did she do that?_ He thought to himself as he looked at his ripped joggers. His gaze went up to All Might, who was making a brief phone call, but still stuck close to the boy on the floor.

After a few minutes, Present Mic appeared, since Aizawa was buzy teaching class. The reason he was still at the school was because All Might didn't tell the male about Midoriya's injuries or situation because he knew the black haired man would rush to the scene with no regards to his students that he should be teaching.

The normally loud blond was surprisingly quiet. Most likely because he knew the greenette might be on edge due to everything that's happened to him over the past couple of days. So the blond carefully picked up the tired emerald eyed boy as All Might switched to his weak form. "Come on, let's get you to Recovery Girl..." Present Mic said as he adjusted the greenette in his arms. Midoriya weakly nodded and the three made their way to the school. They had to take a couple of different routes to avoid the eyes of the public though. They arrived at school and walked through the hallways, with All Might carrying the grocery bags and Present Mic carrying Midoriya, who was struggling to stay awake.

They arrived at Recovery Girl's office and Present Mic gently placed the boy on the bed. Midoriya rolled to his side since he hated lying down on his back. He felt like falling asleep but he knew he had to stay awake so he kept tapping his finger on the bedsheets. He felt someone roll up his pant legs, most likely to fix the cuts on them. The greenette hissed in pain when he felt a cool cream on the bottom of his leg. He felt warm tears fall down his face as the pain persisted.

After a couple minutes, he heard shuffling before he noticed Recovery Girl standing in front of him. He also noticed the other two left, most likely because they had class or to tell Aizawa. The greenette didn't know the time right now, so he couldn't tell. "Midoriya you need to take off your shirt and what's left of your hoodie so I can treat the wounds on your arms and back," she requested. Midoriya just sat up and shook his head as he scooted away from the lady.

"Uhm I can do it by myself..." Midoriya murmured. The lady raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"And how are you going to fix the wound on your back then?" She inquired. She knew about the injury since the boy's shirt had blood on it. She was confused on why the greenette had his ripped hoodie covering part of his back. It would've been better if he had just taken the hoodie off since it was all torn up.

"Oh I'll just use a mirror. I can do it since I did it before...." he said but noticed the lady glancing at him curiously. "Oh um...I was kind of bullied at my old school..." he finished. The lady sighed as she handed him the small first aid kit. He quickly bowed as he rushed to the bathroom connected to the room.

The greenette quickly treated his cuts before looking in the mirror thinking of the best way to cover his wings would be. All of his shirts had a hole cut out in the back. It was easier than forcing on a normal shirt everyday. Plus, it's not like he was gonna take his hoodie off anyways. He decided he should just tie the sleeves of the hoodie in front of him while the rest of it went over his back. He would just have to make sure he kept his back away from everyone as much as possible. He looked in the mirror and noticed he had a tint of red on his white wings. _How am I supposed to clean that off?_ He frowned as he shook it off.

Midoriya stepped out of the bathroom to see Nezu talking to Recovery Girl. Once they had noticed the greenette sat back down on the bed, Nezu turned to the boy. "Midoriya, is there anything about you that you're still hiding? Specially anything on your body since you appear to be self conscious about it?" The small creature asked as he looked up at the now fidgety boy.

"No..." Midoriya replied as he swung his legs back and forth. Nezu just hummed, receiving the answer he knew he would get. He knew it wasn't wise to pressure the boy too much for now. After all, the poor bean had been involved in two terrifying incidents during the past three days.

"Alright then. I'm here to inform you that from this day forward you will be staying here under surveillance due to recent incidents. It appears that the villains are mainly targeting you, so you will be staying in an old office that we are currently not using. The room is currently being arranged to your liking and you will be staying there until the dorms are built," Nezu explained as he looks to the boy for a reaction. He noticed that the boy seemed disappointed and sad at that statement, but nodded his head in agreement. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you appear so disappointed?" The small critter asked as he stepped closer to the boy with his head down.

When Nezu stepped forwards and up to meet eyes with the boy, he noticed tears falling down his freckled cheeks. He didn't expect the greenette to respond but he did. "I-It's just...I'm gonna-I'm gonna *hic* miss it there. And w-what about Shouta? Is he-he gonna l-leave m-m-me? I don't want *hic* h-him to. Are y-you doing this b-because he doesn't want me anymore? C-Cause I know he can't j-just leave like-like my mom and..and dad did; p-people would th-think he's a bad *hic* hero. P-Please just tell me if that's w-what's ha-happening. D-Don't lie, please..." he finished as hugged his knees to his chest. Though, it was odd because he felt something soft around him. He expected a reply from Nezu or maybe even Recovery Girl, but they didn't say anything. Midoriya lifted his head up and tried to see with tears filling his eyes. All he could see was white infiltrating his vision.

He gasped as he realized what it was and acted quickly. He started sobbing, "P-P-Please-Please don't tell anyone. D-Don't kick me o-o-out! I know I-I'm a monster but *hic* please!" The greenette was breathing was erratic and he had tears spilling down his face. He scooted back to the corner of the bed, near the pillows. It appeared that the boy had finally broke after all of the things that happened. Though Recovery Girl and Nezu were both shocked at what was happening. They exchanged glances, looking to confirm if what they had witnessed was real.

Nezu was unfamiliar with how to deal with feelings like these, so he turned to the old woman, "Contact Mr. Aizawa and have him report here. Classes should be done, after all. So he should be in the teachers lounge."

Midoriya sobbed louder at this and shook his head no repeatedly. The two had noticed and looked to the distressed teen, trying to figure out their best course of action. "No no no! H-He can't know! He'll-He'll hate me! I won't b-be able to *hic* st-stand it! M-my classmates...my fr-friends...what w-will they think.. W-whenever someone finds o-out something about m-me, th-they either l-leave or drift away! I-*hic* don't want th-that...I..don't..." Midoriya's eyes started to droop as he leaned further against the pillow on the bed, his words now a light mumble.

Just like before, the beautiful white wings sprung out and wrapped themselves around the boy in a little cocoon of sorts. There was a hiccup every once in a while along with a deep inhale and an unsteady exhale. The two staff members exchanged glances before approaching the boy; Recovery Girl pulled the curtain in front of the bed incase a student was to enter. Nezu approached the bed and cautiously crawled on it.

He was immediately met with soft white wings; they were obviously too big for the bed. "This is better than Aizawa's scarf," Nezu stated as he felt the warmth of the snow-white wings. "Speaking of which, call him. I know Midoriya doesn't want him to know, but he needs to since he is his guardian," Nezu implied.

He sat on the edge of the bed while Recovery Girl went to her office to contact Aizawa. Nezu chuckled to himself as he looked over at the boy, "Now I can see why Aizawa calls you Problem Child..." He propped himself against the feathers of Midoriya's wings.

A couple minutes later, Aizawa burst into the room, angry and stressed. _It's like Deja-vu all over again_ , Recovery Girl thought as she stepped out of her office connected to the room. Nezu seemingly popped up out of nowhere and scarred the shit out of Aizawa since he was already tense. "Where the fuck is my kid?" He sort of yelled as his hair floated up, staring intensely at the small creature.

"He's fine, we already treated his wounds, but there's something important we need to tell you before you see him..." Recovery Girl answered for Nezu. Aizawa whipped his head over and looked at the woman.

"Do you remember those back pains you were telling me he was having?" She began, looking up at the man who, now looked confused. His hair went down as his eyes stopped glowing.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-" He was cut off by Nezu, who was currently in Aizawa's scarf somehow. "It appears that it had something to do with another secret he has been hiding. But this secret isn't about family issues....

...it's about a quirk."


	12. No One is Going Anywhere

Aizawa's eyes went wide as he finally processed what was said. He turned his head to Nezu and cautiously spoke, "What...is the quirk?" Was this quirk the reason the villains were after his kid? Why would Midoriya hide something like a quirk though? And why let the villains know? The normally tired man was now fully awake, trying his best to think of how to handle the situation.

"Well he told me not to tell you but I think you should see for yourself..." Nezu responded as he hopped out of the scarf. Aizawa hesitated to follow the creature but did so anyways. The curtain was pulled back to reveal a pile of fluffy white wings with a little tuft of green hair sticking out of it. Recovery Girl went to move some of the tables on wheels away from the bed and began to take off the removable sides of the bed. The three watched as the wings immediately moved to take up more space. Some of it hung over the edge of the bed, hitting the floor but quickly moved off of the cold surface. Midoriya started to move in the bed and laid on his side so his back was faced towards the three, with his wings complying with the action as they shifted as well.

Recovery Girl went up to observe the wound on the boy's back. "Looks like he cleaned it up nicely..." she frowned upon seeing the tint of red on the snow white wings. She sighed as she stepped away from the bed and looked over to Nezu who was looking up at Aizawa and smiling. The way that Nezu always had that smile on his face made him...creepy in a way.

"Did...he say why he didn't want me to know?" Aizawa asked as he looked over the wings again, mesmerized by their appearance. Nezu felt sympathetic(for once) towards the boy laying on the bed.

"He really admires you as his guardian. In fact, he most likely sees you as more of a parent than his mother and father ever were. Which is why he was willing to suffer in silence and carry the burden of hiding this quirk just to make sure you would stay by his side..." Nezu paused before glancing at the greenette, "...based on his reaction, he believes that there is something wrong with having a quirk like this, though he sees others with quirks similar to this just fine. Perhaps he has self esteem issues due to the lack of parenting he had growing up. Not to mention that Recovery Girl had been told–by him–that he had been bullied. We don't know for how long, but it would play a roll in the issues he's dealing with. I would suggest keeping a very close eye on him which is why I told him about my idea."

Aizawa looked down to the creature and appeared confused. "What's this idea of yours?" The man asked as he glared at Nezu. The creature with white fur lightly chuckled as he looked at Aizawa with the same devilish smirk he had on earlier.

As Nezu explained his plan to Aizawa, he walked to the old room that they were currently fixing up for the greenette. The room would be on the top floor where the third years were, but it would be at the far end, away from mostly everything. The black haired man was uncertain about the whole idea, but eventually agreed since he didn't want anything else happening to Midoriya. So much had happened to the poor boy throughout his life, so Aizawa wasn't sure how much more the greenette could take, or how much he himself could take.

The two had arrived back at Recovery Girl's office but heard talking behind the curtain. The two staff members exchanged glances as they realized the boy was up. They both quietly approached the curtain as they heard bits and pieces of the conversation, "...b-but what...h-he hates me?" As they got closer they could hear the full conversation, "W-when I was...I was a-adopted h-he didn't know..." the boy paused for a minute, trying to control his breathing as he cried, "...he didn't know th-that I had another quirk. What if he g-gets mad and he...and he gets rid of me? I don't want that! S-So please don't...please don't tell him...."

Recovery Girl seemed to sigh as she realized she had to break the news to the boy. "Well I think you're wings are beautiful and you shouldn't hide them, but...Aizawa stopped by while you were sleeping and he knows about your situation," she said softly. Midoriya's breath hitched as he heard what she said. He shook his head no frantically as he covered his mouth and tears poured out of his eyes. The greenette was looking down at his lap and his wings were on either side of him, in their resting position.

Aizawa took the silence as an opportunity to comfort the boy. He knew Midoriya didn't want him to know, but he wanted to give the greenette a hug to let him know that he will always be by his side; he was his guardian after all. The black haired man sat on the bed in front of Midoriya and wrapped his arms around the greenette, cautious of his wings. One arm was resting on the greenette's shoulder while the other hand grabbed Midoriya's head and brought it to the tired man's chest.

"I'm not going anywhere Problem Child. Wings or no wings I'll always be there for you. You deserve it, after all," Aizawa stated. Midoriya started to tear up more, realizing that he was being accepted for who he really was. The freckled faced boy cried as he wrapped his arms around Aizawa, returning the hug. It seemed the white wings mimicked the action because Aizawa felt something soft behind him.

* * *

Midoriya woke up in his new room. It was Thursday morning and the greenette was sure he was going to school. Well, he was already in the school but it didn't quite feel like it. The old office room he had his room in was pretty big, which the boy didn't mind since he was able to stretch his wings out pretty well. The rest of the day yesterday was spent taking his things from his room at home and placing them in the school. Thankfully, the room he had now had a lock on the door, this way he could have some privacy. The boy had to make due with what he had so he got ready quickly, making sure to take pain meds for his back before putting his shirt and blazer on.

He hummed happily as he grabbed his toothbrush and stepped out of the room and to the boy's bathroom–which, thankfully one was on his floor. Midoriya stopped in his tracks as he realized, _Wait. How am I supposed to take a shower?_ He continued to walk as he entered the boy's bathroom. His mind was racing with questions as he began to brush his teeth.

After he was ready, Midoriya walked down to his classroom with his bag slung over his shoulder. He noticed he was early, but he didn't mind. He actually expected to be early and he would rather be really early than risk being late(even though his room is literally in the same building). It was odd to think about, but Midoriya hoped the dorms would be done soon, but also dreaded the idea.

The greenette sat in his desk and hummed a song that he liked; his headphones were in his ears. He closed his eyes as he hummed and eventually he softly sang,

"Felt safe in a life of devotion  
But my life got wrecked I was broken  
The scar set deep in my heart  
Brought never ending waves of pain like the ocean

Too tired to fight  
Can't carry my burdens  
Not much to give, I gave what I could  
And the rest was stolen

Fake smiles is all I have to give  
I can't find myself after all they did  
Fake smiles is all that I have left  
I feel the weight of it all on my chest

Fake smiles is all that I have left  
I feel the weight of it all on my chest

Who am I?  
Who am I, I'll tell you...  
Just a silhouette of who I was the rest is dead

I'm not one to hold back blessings  
But I gave too much, now I'm hurting  
I felt that I couldn't move on  
I was stuck in a place but the world kept turning

Too tired to fight  
Can't carry my burdens  
Not much to give, I gave what I could  
And the rest was stolen

Fake smiles is all I have to give  
I can't find myself after all they did  
Fake smiles is all that I have left  
I feel the weight of it all on my chest

Fake smiles is all that I have left  
I feel the weight of it all on my chest

Who am I?  
Who am I, I'll tell you...  
Just a silhouette of who I was the rest is dead."

(Song is Fake Smiles by Munn)

Midoriya stopped as he wiped the small tears falling down his freckled cheeks. He looked around quickly and was relieved to find no one there. He really liked the song and felt the need to sing it a little. He remembered the first time he had sung and he quickly realized it was because of his calm voice quirk(refer to Ch. 1 if you don't remember). He guessed since his voice was already 'soothing' because of the quirk, then that might have had a factor in his singing abilities. The greenette realized he never really told anyone about that quirk either. It was just because he didn't really have a use for it yet since all he used was one for all. He sighed, scolding himself for forgetting to tell Shouta about that.

Shouta. The name made Midoriya feel sad. He hoped that the man hadn't disowned him for lying about his problems for so long. What if he didn't trust him anymore. The thought of that made the boy upset, and he hadn't even realized he had tears rolling down his face yet again. He furrowed his eyebrows as he gently wiped away the tears again.

He hated crying. It just showed that he was weak, and he didn't want people seeing that weak side of him. Though, he couldn't help to not cry and always scolded himself when he did. When he looked in the mirror this morning, he noticed the small eye bags starting to form, along with his eyes being all red and puffy from the night before. It was from the nightmares he's been having since Monday.

Another thing he hated. It was the same thing over and over again. The same old scene that played out on Monday. The scene of his mother looking at him desperately for help. He didn't even have many good memories with her with the first place, so what was the point of crying over someone who never cared about him in the first place? The greenette asked himself that constantly, but came to the conclusion that he was still holding onto who his mother was before he had turned four. Sure, the memories were hazy but they were still there.

He remembered the nice hugs she gave him and the way she would always give him a warm smile. He recalled the days that they would do everything together. The way she cared so much about him, like when he would get one tiny scrape, she would give it a kiss; she would rub circles on his back and mess with his curly green locks until he had stopped crying. He missed that side of his mom; he needed that side of his mother right now. To comfort him and tell him that things were going to be okay. He needed-

"Midoriya!"

His thoughts subsided as he blinked a couple of times and noticed two of his friends standing in front of him, seemingly worried. He felt two arms wrap around him and a head rest on his shoulder, "We were so worried about you! I hope you're feeling better today!" Uraraka exclaimed as she hugged the greenette tightly. Midoriya looked up to see Iida, a worried look plastered on his face.

Midoriya closed his eyes and gave a small smile and nod as he hummed, "Thanks..."


	13. Training

It was now time for hero training and Aizawa walked into the classroom, eyeing the greenette to make sure he was alright. He and the rest of the class had their suspicions that the boy was hiding something else. Sure, Aizawa knew about his wings, but he still felt there was something the green haired boy wasn't telling anyone.

"Problem Child..." Aizawa started as he got the attention of the greenette. The man knew that Midoriya didn't want much attention to himself so he thought that pulling him aside wasn't the best idea. He noticed the boy was now looking at him so he continued, "Did you make any changes to your hero costume?" He was trying to suggest the idea that the greenette might have made changes to his costume due to his wings.

It seemed that Midoriya understood right away because he gave the teacher a small glare, "No..."

Aizawa sighed as he asked another question, "Are you going to be changing it soon?" He felt he already knew the answer to the question, but thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. All Midoriya did was shake his head no as he looked down. The black haired man tried his best not to look annoyed.

It made him angry at the fact that the greenette wasn't putting forth all of his effort since he wasn't even using a quirk. So he had an idea.

"Alright, as most of you may know, today is the last day of the tournament. This round is Midoriya against Bakugo. But..." he paused, "...if Midoriya loses, he has to face Todoroki. But both are unable to use their quirks they overuse; Todoroki may not use ice and Midoriya cannot use his strength enhancer quirk." There were whispers in the room about the greenette and the dual haired teen.

"Wait..." Kaminari said slowly, "So does this mean that Midoriya has another quirk that we don't know about or is this just to see how Midoriya does without a quirk?" The class went silent at the question and looked back and forth at the teacher and student.

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, Aizawa growled, "Just get your hero costumes on and head out to the field." With that, he grabbed his yellow sleeping bag and left the classroom, leaving everyone else to grab their hero costumes and head to the locker room.

Midoriya quickly headed to the stalls but was stopped when he was shoved up against a locker. There was a hand on either side of his face, preventing him from escaping. He winced at the pain of his back hitting the lockers but ignored it for now. He looked up to meet crimson red eyes staring him down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The ash blond spoke, his voice sounding hurt and broken. Midoriya's eyes widened at how sad the taller boy sounded, which was weird because this same boy was the always the one hurting him.

Midoriya recovered, narrowing his eyes as he pushed past the blond, "Why would you care? It's not like you would've treated me any better if you would have known." He headed to the stall and slammed it shut, leaving curious eyes to glance towards Bakugo.

After a couple of minutes, the rest of the class got ready and headed outside, with Midoriya being the last one out as usual. Aizawa looked back and forth between the greenette and the ash blond before starting their match.

Bakugo charged at the greenette, trying to get him down by using his usual right hook. Midoriya easily dodged as the blond stumbled past him, giving the smaller boy the opportunity to kick his opponent in the back. _I wouldn't have lasted if I were him_ , Midoriya thought as he got into a fighting stance, waiting for Bakugo to charge at him again. It seems that Midoriya didn't realize how hard he had actually kicked the boy, since the ash blond was more than a few feet away and still struggling to get up.

"Argh! What the fuck, Deku?" Midoriya was starting to approach the crimson eyed boy but quickly stopped once he shakily stood up. "If you think I'm not gonna beat your weak ass then you have another thing coming," He gritted out. Midoriya watched as his hands started sparking and the next thing he knew he had taken a blow to the face. The greenette stumbled backwards but recollected himself as he stood up and looked behind him.

He was a bit too late to react, making Aizawa worry a bit since the boy would normally be agile. Perhaps it was because the greenette wasn't getting as much sleep as he let on. Bakugo punched the boy in the back, making him yell out in pain. The class was surprised that the ash blond had such a powerful punch, though Midoriya knew it only hurt so much because of his wings.

The greenette whipped his head towards the ash blond, gritting his teeth with tears in his eyes. If Bakugo was being honest, it was kind of terrifying seeing the boy so angry. He noticed green sparks that surrounded the freckled faced boy as his emerald green eyes started to glow.

A flash of green light went from where Midoriya had stood to where Bakugo was in seconds. "You found my weak spot, huh? Well that's not gonna help you win," Bakugo heard a cold voice whisper in his ear. The ash blond was flung out of the ring, meaning Midoriya had won.

The greenette wiped the small tears from his eyes as his face went back to normal, looking happy as ever. He turned to Aizawa, "I can still face Todoroki if you need me to." Midoriya knew that he was in pain and wasn't really ready for another fight, but he knew that maybe he could win without hurting himself further. The teacher gave the okay so the greenette nodded back, directing his attention towards Bakugo. He ran over, "Kacchan are you alright?"

He received a low grunt in response. "Ok, do you want me to help you up?" Midoriya asked as he kneeled down. The ash blond reached up and pressed down on the greenette's knee to help himself up, "Why would I need help from you, nerd? I can get up just fine." Once he sat up, he let go of Midoriya's knee and got up himself.

The smaller boy made sure he was alright and walked by his side back to where the class was. Now it was time for Todoroki and Midoriya's match. Aizawa smirked, knowing that one of these kids was going to end up using a quirk they hated using. But it was for the better, Aizawa thought. If they want to be heroes, then they better start using all they have to win their battles. "Start," Aizawa commanded.

Midoriya smirked as he looked towards Aizawa, his eyes glowing a bright green similar to his strength quirk. "If you use your strength quirk-" the black haired man was stopped when the greenette looked over at Todoroki, who was charging towards him, most likely for hand to hand combat.

"Todoroki," The freckled faced boy said in a calm and soothing voice. It was clear that the dual haired teen's movements had slowed down as Midoriya continued to speak, "Why don't you use your fire side? Don't you remember our conversation? I meant every single word you know. When you decide to use your full potential and use your fire side..."

The greenette turned to face Aizawa, "...then I'll use mine."

Midoriya turned back around to see Todoroki struggling to stand as his eyes started to close. The greenette quickly ran over and caught the boy, lowering him to the ground with him, setting his head in his lap. Most of the class and Aizawa approached the boy. "What was that?" The teacher asked.

The greenette looked up, wide-eyed. "Oh I forgot to mention this quirk I guess..."

"How do you forget to mention a whole quirk? And to think you were unbeatable with just that one..." Kaminari whined as he looked down at the greenette.

"Kacchan," Midoriya caught his attention, "You remember that attack with the slime villain, right?"

Bakugo started laughing for once, shocking everyone, even Midoriya. "Oh yeah! When you fucking went off on those heroes and telling them they didn't know how to do their job!" The ash blond was now doubled over and holding his stomach from how much he was laughing.

"Ok I didn't necessarily do that but I used this quirk to stop that villain. I call it calm voice. The way it works is that I have to make eye contact with the person–or if I have a strong enough connection with that person, it will activate when I say their name, it's only as strong as the bond I have with the person though. It basically helps calm the person as I speak. I can make the person relax enough to make them fall asleep. Minimum I can make the person fall asleep for us five minutes, while the longest I can keep them asleep for is fifteen. Though, it could be longer since I only used it twice; those people I used it on didn't have a strong bond with me. Those people being basically strangers to me: the slime villain....and my mom," Midoriya looked away at the mention of his mother but quickly recollected himself. "Anyways, I tried to make it so Todoroki wouldn't be out for long."

"Well you need to go to the nurse, kid," Aizawa stated as he glanced behind the greenette. Midoriya gave a confused look. "Your wound from yesterday must've reopened. There's blood on your hero costume," Aizawa sighed.

"Wound? Midoriya are you okay?" Iida questioned as his arms flailed up and down. The greenette looked a bit shocked and panicked, "Oh no, I feel fine Iida! But...I am kind of concerned. Could someone watch till Todoroki wakes up while I go to the nurse? I want to make sure he's alright after he wakes up considering I don't know much about the quirk."

Midoriya placed Todoroki's head off his lap and onto the ground, with Yaoyorozu going near him to keep an eye on him. The greenette felt the pain start to increase on his back, it kept getting worse as he walked to the nurse.

He finally arrived at Recovery Girl's office but went straight to one of the beds, sitting down on it and pulling the curtain forwards. The old woman noticed the boy walk in, since she didn't have any patients at the time. She was worried when she noticed the back of his normally dark green costume was now a faint red.

Midoriya knew that the blood wasn't from his wound reopening. The wound was on his lower back, but Bakugo punched him where his wings were. Though the greenette actually recognized the pain; it wasn't because his wings were injured either, in fact it was the opposite. His wings were growing, tearing some of his skin in order to do so. It almost never happened when he received his growth spurts; the wings would only grow longer outward, not wider.

He took his sweater off and grabbed a small mirror nearby, but it's like he couldn't control his wings anymore, they slowly started to spread out on their own, trying to take up as much space as possible. "Recovery Girl..." Midoriya gritted out as she watched the scene unravel. He looked at her with tears in his emerald eyes and said something he didn't think he would be saying,

"I need help..."


	14. Serious Conversation

Recovery Girl took a minute before hesitantly asking, "With what? Treating your wounds?" Midoriya shook his head no as he grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed into it, crying.

"No- Ah! I-I need p- UGH! pain medication!" Midoriya whimpered as he looked up at her. She looked shocked. This boy that has never asked for help no matter how terrible the situation is now screaming, _begging_ her for help.

She swiftly went to grab the pain medication, and handed it to the distressed teen, hoping she would get answers once the medicine kicked in. She left the boy to take the pain medication after giving him the proper amount of pills. She hesitated when glancing at the phone she had in her hand. She thought about calling Aizawa about the issue but quickly realized it was a bad idea; he still had a good half hour of teaching to do before the end of the day.

So she decided to contact Nezu about it. She heard his oddly cheerful voice from the other side of the phone, " _Hello Recovery Girl! What seems to be the problem?_ "

The woman paused, "Well..it's about Midoriya...again."

_"Oh? And what seems to be the problem? Another injury?"_

"He entered the office, not even sparing a glance. He just sat down on the bed and pulled back the curtain. I found him sitting on the bed and he asked me for help and pain medication. From what I can tell, it has something to do with his back. Either the wound from those villians or something about his wings," Recovery Girl explained.

Nezu nodded to himself as he thought about what they could do. " _Well I suppose it wasn't wise to let him go back to school after what happened yesterday; he still has those wounds on his arms and legs, not to mention the burn on his foot and ankle. Tell him he is not allowed to go to school tomorrow. He has to stay in the room designated for him. We'll put breakfast in there for him; I'm sure Aizawa will want to talk to him at lunch so he can bring it to Midoriya himself. Besides, tomorrow is Friday and the dorms are supposed to be finished Saturday so he will be the first to move in; the rest will be ready to move in on Monday,_ " he planned out everything in his head, explaining most of his reasoning on the phone. He didn't explain one of the other reasons he wanted the student to stay home–well his temporary room. He heard Aizawa mention something to one of his colleagues that Midoriya was obviously not getting enough sleep. Plus, Nezu knew that the greenette was probably mentally exhausted so a day for himself would be ideal.

Recovery Girl mentioned that she had to hang up, the pain medication probably kicked in by now. Nezu complied as he hung up the phone. The woman walked out of her little office as she entered the regular one, where the patients, or patients were.

She noticed the upper part of Midoriya's hero costume was tossed to the side, blood scattered in certain places. Though she noticed the greenette looked calm now, re-cleaning some of the wounds on his arms he received the day before. No one asked him about what had happened before All Might arrived, but they knew they should just leave it be. Recovery Girl noticed his wings were still out, trying to cover as much space as possible, which was fairly large in her opinion. They appeared to be about four and a half to five feet long for each one and looked about two and a half feet wide. She looked at the boy's face and noticed his eyes were still puffy and he hadn't even bothered to wipe the tears off of his face.

Midoriya wiped them away as he looked up and smiled, like he _wasn't_ in pain a couple minutes ago. He noticed her silence so he decided to speak up, a smile still present on his face, "It's just my wings. They go through these type of growth spurts, making my back hurt really bad. I...might need to stay in my room tomorrow. These usually last a couple of days but I can probably go back Monday! They aren't that bad towards the end of it so I'll be-"

He was interrupted by Recovery Girl, who began to scold him and tell him that he needed to take as much time as he needed until his wings were done growing. Midoriya sighed and nodded his head, reluctantly agreeing with her. He thought a minute before asking, "Wait! What about my friends? Wouldn't they worry? And I want to know if Todoroki is okay. Something happened during training and I just want to make sure he's okay."

The old lady sighed, disappointed that the boy didn't care much about himself. "I'm sure if there was something wrong he would have stopped by already. Stay here and rest for a while. You look like you haven't had much sleep. Let me check your wounds to see how they're healing though," she implied before stepping forwards and carefully taking the arm he was fixing in her hand. She didn't notice exactly how many cuts there were on his arms; he only let her fix the cuts on his legs and he handled the ones on his back and arms.

"How did you get all of these from one encounter with them?" She mumbled under her breath as she finished up fixing one arm.

Midoriya fixed his posture, sitting up straight as his wings complied. They were no longer drooping on the floor, but instead they were upright, as if the greenette was going to take off. "Oh! Um I'm not sure how much All Might told everyone but there was a girl and a boy there. Well not a girl and a boy, but they were fairly young looking. Anyways, the girl was the one that did this. She had either knives with her and managed to do it while I was distracted. I guess the adrenaline got to me, huh?" He nervously chucked as he finished his explanation.

His arms were finished so he asked him about the wound on his back. He hesitated before turning around, giving Recovery Girl a view of his bloody back. The part of his normally white wings were now a crimson red since they were stained with blood. She realized that the blood wasn't from the cut on his back, it was coming from the skin around his wings. "Is it...normal for this bleeding to happen during these growth spurts?" She questioned as she grabbed a cloth to start washing the blood off.

"No," he stated simply. He quickly realized that might have sounded bad so he quickly recovered, "I- I mean it does happen occasionally. But that's only when the wings start growing wider and taking up more space on my back. But they'll still grow outwards." He started doing gestures with his hands, though Recovery Girl didn't notice since she was facing his back. She was busy cleaning the blood off while the room was quiet.

"MIDORIYA!" A chorus of voices yell as the door to the office swings open. Luckily for Midoriya, the curtain was pulled back so his classmates weren't able to see him.

Recovery Girl peaked out of the curtain with an annoyed look on her face. What she forgot about was the cloth in her hand, now covered in blood. The six at the door were even more concerned if possible. She managed to reassure them that it was alright, but Iida, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Todoroki still requested to see the greenette.

Midoriya quietly tucked his wings away while the others talked with Recovery Girl. He grabbed the upper part of his hero outfit and slid it back over himself. He tuned out their conversation until he heard his name being called, "Midoriya?"

He recognized Recovery Girl's voice. He answered with a slight hum, "Yes?"

"Your friends want to see you, are you okay with that?" She asked, thought she knew what the answer was. Or at least she thought knew.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed as he reached for the curtain from where he was sitting on the bed. Though he had forgotten about his legs covered in cuts and the visible burn mark that was on his left foot and ankle. He smiled brightly at his friends and was kind of surprised Todoroki, Kaminari and Kirishima were there. Sure he talked to them sometimes, but not as much as Uraraka, Iida, and Tsuyu.

They all glanced at Midoriya's legs in shock, noticing the cuts that littered his skin. He tilted his head in confusion but followed his friends eyes to see what they were looking at. "Oh don't worry about that, I'm fine guys!" They all seemed to nod but Uraraka quickly ran up to hug her friend.

"We were worried!" She expressed as she gave the greenette a tight squeeze. Thankfully, her arms didn't go that far down his back so she didn't get her uniform dirty. She let go and the greenette noticed the others standing around his bed, Recovery Girl must've went to do some kind of paper work while the others were visiting.

Midoriya's attention went to Todoroki. "Are you alright? I don't quite know how that quirk works yet so I'm sorry. You're okay though right? No headaches no pain or anything like that?" The freckled faced boy looked up worriedly.

"Midoriya...I don't think you're one to be asking if I'm alright right now. So how are you..." Todoroki trailed off as he noticed the burn mark. Unpleasant memories had went through his mind and before Todoroki could stop himself he had blurted out, "Did your mother abuse you? And are you cutting?"

Midoriya seemed shocked by the questions and noticed his friends worried faces when they heard the questions. Without hesitation Uraraka pulled up his sleeves where they noticed bandaged cuts. The six gasped in shock but the greenette quickly rolled his sleeves down as he tried to explain, "No no no, you got it all wrong! I-"

"Then what are they from, Midoriya? It couldn't have been a simple accident," Iida stated as he stared holes into the greenette.

"Yeah dude. These can't be from falling or something. It had to be from _someone_ ," Kirishima butted in as he glanced over the cuts.

"To answer your question Todoroki, no my mother was not abusive...at least not physically..." he mumbled the last part unintentionally. He noticed his classmates eyes widen at the statement. "Ah! No wait- That doesn't mean I cut don't just assume..."

Todoroki grit his teeth before biting his lip, deciding on what he should say. He felt like yelling at Midoriya's mom, even though he really couldn't considering she's no longer living. Tsuyu decided to speak up, considering she was the most calm out of the others, "Even if you didn't, that doesn't explain the cuts. Ribbit."

Midoriya stayed quiet and the silence in the room only increased the tension in the room. "Well..." The greenette paused. He wanted to tell them so they wouldn't worry, but was he allowed to? Not many people knew about his villain encounter yesterday; only the staff and himself knew. If the students knew then the news would probably spread like wildfire, which wouldn't be good for UA considering the USJ attack was just on Monday of the same week. "...I don't know if I can tell you..." Midoriya finished as he looked as his fingers in his lap.

"We're your friends! You can't keep hiding things from everyone, it's not healthy!" Kaminari argued as he looked at the greenette. Midoriya glanced up slightly to see the blond appearing worried. His emerald eyes shifted back to his lap as he spoke again, "No it's not that-"

"Then what is it Midoriya? What's so bad that you can't tell us? How many secrets are you hiding? You hid your quirks from your mother, you were an orphan the first couple of days of school and even before UA, you never told _anyone_ that your mother was either emotionally or mentally abusing you–maybe even both, you hid another quirk from us, and now you're telling us you can't say anymore? We get your life is hard but that's why we need to know more so we can try to understand what you're going through so please tell us so we can help," Iida pleaded as he looked at his friend.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you, okay?" Midoriya choked out, fighting back his tears.

"Midoriya! We're asking you to let us help you. Don't feel like you're being a burden by telling us your problems..." Todoroki explained but noticed the greenette looked to the side, probably debating whether or not he should tell them. "What is it?! Another thing from your past? Something happening now? Another hidden _quirk_?" The six surrounding his bed noticed the slight movement he had made when mentioning the idea of a third quirk.

"Another quirk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok yes I know that the way the conversation went isn’t the right way to handle a situation like that. Though, you have to understand that they are still teenagers; they obviously wouldn’t know how to properly handle a situation like that.


	15. The Past

Midoriya looked up slowly, revealing a few tears falling down his freckled cheeks. The others felt terrible for forcing the conversation but they knew that they had to do something about the problem.

The greenette wiped his tears as he looked away but Kaminari noticed something on his back. "Midoriya...we just want to know where you got these cuts and burn from. We want to make sure you're okay," the blond haired boy looked back at the boy for a response.

"I..." Midoriya trailed off and gave a small smile, fighting back tears. "I'm fine guys...I told you not to worry. So please don't-"

"Midoriya," Kirishima cut in with a stern tone which was unusual for someone like him. The greenette looked up with a small smile plastered across his face; it soon disappeared when noticing the redhead's pleading look. "At least let us help patch these up. And...at least tell someone about what you're going through," Kirishima suggested.

"But isn't it after school? I don't want to bother you guys..."

"Midoriya! We came here to see _you_ to see if you were alright. Do you really think it would bother us if we were the ones who took the time to come here?" Todoroki implied.

"Yeah! That's what friends do, right?" Uraraka piped in.

"I wouldn't know what friends are supposed to do!" Midoriya blurted out.

Tsuyu spoke up, "Why? You had friends before, right?"

The greenette looked down, remembering things about his old school. "Well...no. Not at my old school or ever, really. It was kind of the opposite," Midoriya sadly chuckled at how other kids would stray away from him, either because he was 'quirkless' or the fact that no one wanted to be a target for bullying.

"Were you...bullied?" Kaminari hesitated while asking the question. Why would anyone hurt such a sweet boy? Who in their right mind even had the guts to hurt someone as innocent looking as Midoriya? Though the others were relieved to find Midoriya opening up a little bit.

The greenette's eyes flickered up before nodding his head, "Yeah. I guess no one wanted to be around the quirkless boy, not even my mom, apparently..." A few tears escaped his eyes. He hated getting up for school everyday, being scorned by his mother either before or after school, sometimes both. Then having to deal with more people ridiculing him, most of the time for the same reasons his mom did. Because he was a quirkless, useless, worthless, hopeless, insignificant, good-for nothing boy that once had a dream to be a hero. He was always told the same thing after he had still convinced himself that he could be a quirkless hero.

That's when he was four and five.

After the bullying started, he instantly started to believe what they were saying was true, so he decided to start preparing for his future; he would most likely become a business man. After all, that was one of the best paying jobs Japan had to offer, and Midoriya thought maybe he could make his mother happy if he earned enough money; maybe a job that would pay as well as a hero. He would always work hard to receive the best possible grades, but it still wasn't enough for his mom. Right now he knew he had to calm himself down; if he wasn't careful his wings might act up.

Midoriya's thoughts were stopped when Iida spoke up, adjusting his glasses while doing so, "Well that wasn't very mature of them. Judging you just because you were deemed quirkless doesn't seem right. Speaking of which, why didn't you mention that you weren't quirkless?"

The greenette grit his teeth in anger and held onto the bedsheets beneath him, "The villians. They tricked me from the start. When I had gone to see what my quirk–in this case quirks–was/were, the doctor pulled me aside and told me I couldn't let anyone, not even my mom know about my quirks. They were powerful and it could be dangerous to me and my mother if I was listed as a kid with those types of quirks. So the doctor listed me as quirkless so I could be safe. The only reason I did it was so my mother could be safe. I put my dreams of being a hero aside so the 'bad people' that the doctor mentioned wouldn't hurt either of us.

Well he turned out to be part of the villians' little plan. The doctor's job wasn't helping people; it was to gather intel on potentially powerful kids, specially vulnerable kids. I was supposed to be kidnapped by them after I learned the layout of UA so they would have some useful information. As for my mother, well they would've just killed her. Well for me they 'killed' her after I came home from school one day. She...she was lying in a puddle of her own blood and I was left to be put in the orphanage," Midoriya paused, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"The league instead thought it was a good idea to take my mother as a hostage, which was a benefit on their part since Aizawa adopted me before they could. They used her as a leverage, telling me if I tried pulling anything funny then she would be killed. Obviously, that didn't work..." Midoriya was angry at himself. How could he be so stupid? He didn't even check to see if there was his pulse when his mother 'died'. If he would have checked then he would have known something was wrong. If he would've kept an eye on her during the battle then Shigaraki wouldn't have gotten a hold of her after Izuku let her free. Why didn't he think of that?

Midoriya shifted in his spot on the bed, putting his legs crisscrossed. "Don't do that!" Uraraka shouted at the boy. The greenette looked up confused.

The brunette seemed baffled, "Well doesn't that hurt? Plus we still need to fix them up."

Midoriya's attention went back to his legs. "Oh yeah..." he mumbled before looking back to the bedside table where Recovery Girl had set his pain medication that he took. He reached over and grabbed it, ignoring his friends' curious glances. He looked to see how long the medicine would last. He was surprised to see that it lasted four hours, one hour longer than the ones he normally used were.

The greenette set the container back, glancing back at his swollen left foot. He grimaced at the site of the burn. But he probably didn't notice since he was so used to pain, and during school he was either using pain meds or the pain on his back outweighed the pain on his foot. Though, it was obvious the burn looked painful. "Umm...I honestly forgot about that," Midoriya nervously chuckled.

"So you went through two fights with that foot?" Kirishima asked as he focused his attention on the badly injured foot. Midoriya nodded as he pulled the med kit in his lap, rummaging through it.

"I was more so focused on the fight. I already missed yesterday and I'm probably not going to be here tomorrow so I wanted to get it done with. Well I don't know if I'm necessarily done with that, I still need to face the rest of the class, right?" Midoriya responded, grabbing the cloth but hesitated when looking at the rubbing alcohol. He knew he was in pain meds so it wouldn't hurt, but he knew that rubbing alcohol can cause tissue damage, along with slowing down the healing process. He had a lot of experience with this stuff since he was bullied, and he also looked up this information. He really liked learning about medical stuff, telling himself that if being a business man failed, then he would happily go for the medical field.

He made an agitated hum as he put the rubbing alcohol back; he didn't really need to disinfect the cuts anyways, they were already clean. The only reason there weren't any bandages was because Recovery Girl took them off along with the other ones on his arms before fixing them up. But she obviously didn't have enough time to bandage the cuts on his legs.

Tsuyu remembered something and decided to acknowledge it, "These cuts look like they are recent, but they aren't bleeding that much, not to mention your arms were already bandaged. So why was Recovery Girl holding a cloth with blood on it? Ribbit."

Midoriya paused for a second before pulling out the neosporin he had found. "Is it your back?" Kaminari asked. He forgot to mention it earlier, but he noticed the back of the greenette's hero costume–normally a pine green–was now a deep red. It looked as if someone had spilled a red wine on his back. The blond's eyes widened as he noticed that there was now blood on the bedsheets, meaning the greenette was still bleeding.

"Midoriya what the hell? Your still bleeding from your back and you didn't tell us?" Kaminari accidentally snapped. The emerald eyed boy glanced up to meet honey colored eyes. "Guess I couldn't feel it," the boy deadpanned as he reached to touch his back. He pulled his hand back out in front of him, it was now covered with blood, appearing as if Midoriya had just gotten done finger painting with kindergartens.

His friends' eyes widened in shock but all Midoriya had to say was, "That's a lot more than last time..." That probably wasn't the best sentence to say considering his friends suspected that the greenette had been cutting.

"Why are you so calm about this? That's a lot of blood!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Midoriya knew he had to calm his friends down so he looked down as his eyes glowed, "Kaminari, Kirishima, Todoroki, Iida, Uraraka, and Tsuyu. Calm down, it's not a big deal." He noticed his friends had calmed down significantly, so he began to apply the ointment to his cuts. He knew it wasn't necessary, but it helped wounds heal faster. He noticed someone's hand fall on his own. His emerald eyes were no longer glowing since he deactivated the quirk.

His eyes trailed up to meet heterochromatic eyes staring back at him concerned. Todoroki sat down on the side of the bed, "It is a big deal if you're hurt. At least let us help you with your wounds, okay?"

Midoriya seemed hesitant but smiled, and actual smile that wasn't forced. He nodded softly. Uraraka smiled and began to grab some of the bandages from the box. She knew it would be better if they just wrapped his whole leg so she grabbed the bandage on the roll.

After his friends had helped bandaged his legs, their eyes focused back on the burn. They forgot about Midoriya's bloody back. They didn't know what to do but apparently the greenette did. He pulled his foot towards him and observed the burn. "Can someone get me a wet cloth? Use cold water, please," Midoriya instructed as he looked for some petroleum jelly(Vaseline).

Todoroki's phone rang so he walked away from the others to take the phone call since Iida went to get the wet cloth. The dual haired teen noticed that Recovery Girl was talking to Aizawa and Nezu in her office. _So that's why she didn't kick us out of her office._

The heterochromatic eyed boy answered his phone outside of the nurse's office. Before he could speak he heard an angry voice booming from the other side, "SHOTO WHERE ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME FIVE MINUTES AGO FOR TRAINING!"

The dual haired teen rolled his eyes as he calmly replied, "I got caught up. I have to go." And with that, he ended the phone call. He knew he would have to go through hell for doing so, but Todoroki really wanted to be there for his friend.

Midoriya helped everyone so now it's time for Todoroki and the others to help the greenette.


	16. The Visitor

Todoroki entered the room, swiftly walking back over to where Midoriya was. He noticed the others watching as the greenette promptly treated the burn, as if it was a normal routine he went through. When he was wrapping the bandage around his foot, he looked up, "Todoroki did you look to see if Recovery Girl was busy when you left?"

The dual haired teen felt special at the fact that out of all the things that the greenette was dealing with, he still noticed that he had left. "Um yeah she was talking to Mr. Aizawa and Nezu about something," Todoroki responded. Midoriya nodded as he looked deep in thought.

He started to think about how he can get to the bathroom to fix up his back without anyone looking at his back; he knew that his friends had forgotten. Otherwise they would have been fussing over him and trying to get him to let them help him.

Uraraka had looked at her phone, slightly upset. "Sorry Deku but Tsuyu and I have to go! Our ride is here. Hope you get better and see you tomorr- when you get better!" Midoriya nodded as he waved the two goodbye.

Soon enough, Iida, Kaminari, and Kirishima had left as well, leaving Todoroki and Midoriya in the room to themselves. The greenette looked up at the dual haired teen. "Todoroki..." he softly muttered, gaining the boy's attention. "...I know what might happen if you don't return home soon. I know you don't want to, and I don't want to you leave either, but.." The freckled faced boy paused and stared into the heterochromatic eyes of the boy in front of him. His facial expression changed, his face forming into a mischievous smirk.

"I might have an idea..." Midoriya looked around the room, looking for something to help support his weight. Sure, he was on pain meds so he wouldn't feel the burn in his foot. But that didn't mean that it wasn't _bad_ for the injury. He scoot himself towards the edge of the bed, the one closest to the crutches that were conveniently near the bed. A hand on his shoulder prevented him from getting up.

"Whatever you're thinking, no," Todoroki stated. Before Midoriya could ask why, the dual haired teen continued, "First of all," he gestured towards the bed where Midoriya was sitting and there was blood on the bed from the bleeding on his back, "and second of all, you need to start worrying about yourself. If it makes you feel better, I'll go home right now. But if I see you at school before you're feeling better, I _will_ carry you out of the school. Even if it is to my house or yours. I'm sure other people feel the same way because people do care for you, Midoriya."

The greenette locked eyes with the dual haired teen before letting a tear roll down his face. More tears followed as he looked away, laughing while he was crying. _Shit. Did I break him? Please don't let it be my fault he's crying. Actually I just don't want him to cry_ , Todoroki thought as he sat down next to the greenette. Midoriya spoke up, his voice was a little shaky, "I...I’m sorry, I-I’m just not used to p-people c-caring about m-m-me."

After a couple of minutes, Todoroki had left when Midoriya calmed down. Noticing that all his friends had left, the four adults had took it as a cue to talk to the boy, though one of them stayed behind.

When Todoroki had left, Midoriya had pulled the curtain back in order to spread out his wings–well as much as he could in the tiny space. The top part of his hero costume laid on the foot of his bed, mostly covered in blood. Thankfully for him, he wore a shirt underneath. His shirts have a special hole in the back of them for his wings, but he still has regular shirts so he doesn't seem suspicious.

The greenette sighed in relief once he let his wings out. He looked over to the crutches again and then to the bathroom. _I guess I still have to clean the blood off my back so..._ his thoughts were interrupted by someone saying something. "What do you think you're doing?"

Midoriya's wings perked up in shock before drooping back down. The greenette turned around and noticed Aizawa, Recovery Girl, and Nezu standing there. "I- uh..." he began, "I was gonna go fix up my back in the bathroom. As you can tell I-"

"Small talk blah blah blah. Can I see the kid or what? Isn't that what I'm here for?" An unfamiliar voice on the other side of the curtain asked. The voice sounded fairly bored yet intrigued. They probably didn't mean to sound rude but that's what the comment came off as.

Midoriya tensed up and turned towards the three adults so his back was facing the wall. The greenette clutched the bedsheets, which the adults had taken note of. Nezu was the first to speak up, "We invited someone here to help you. You don't mind meeting them, do you?" The freckled faced boy blinked before nodding his head, starting to retract his wings.

As soon as he got the go ahead, the person from behind the curtain stepped on the other side of it, revealing himself. The guy had blond hair that was messily swept backwards, but Midoriya couldn't really figure out how tall he was. That didn't really matter though since the greenette's main focus was the red wings that surrounded the guy. Without even realizing it, Midoriya had let his wings fall down so they wouldn't be pinned up against his back anymore. He just looked at the wings in awe but was frightened when the man had moved closer towards him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Pro Hero, Hawks. As you can tell, I have a quirk similar to yours, so I'm not gonna judge you," he stated calmly as he approached the teen. Hawks took a second to take in the boy's features, but he noticed the bandages that covered the greenette's arms and legs.

"I'm...I'm Izuku Midoriya," he cautiously replied, subconsciously smiling. He hadn't realized that there was someone that had a quirk so similar to his _and_ they were a pro hero. He looked down at his bandaged hands and feet, frowning.

"What seems to be the problem, Midoriya?" Nezu asked as he hopped onto the bed. Recovery Girl went to get supplies for treating the wound on Midoriya's back. Afterwards, she started to clean the blood off with a white washcloth, the cold material bringing Midoriya back to his senses.

"I...I didn't know what to say to them. My friends, they were worried about me and it looks like they are worried about me after the USJ attack but... I don't want to worry them; I guess them seeing me like this didn't help. I couldn't tell them I got attacked by some villains yesterday! I knew that if a rumor spread about the league attack then the media would be on UA's back for having two villain attacks involving their students in less than a week. And-"

"Kid, calm down," Aizawa told the boy as he placed his hand on his shoulder. The greenette looked up and gazed into his black eyes and nodded a bit.

Hawks picked up on some of the body language that the greenette displayed, the fiddling with his fingers, averting his gaze, the uncertain tone in his voice. He smiled a little, thankful that he wasn't dealing with a kid that had a sour personality. The blond tried to make small talk with the boy, even though he hated small talk, he wanted to put the boy at ease and be someone the boy could trust.

"So where did you get those injuries from?" Hawks asked as he pulled up a little stool to sit on. Sure, the bandages could have been from anything: self harming or a traumatic experience, but the winged hero figured that he should show the greenette that he cared about him–which he did.

Midoriya's gaze landed on the pro hero, "Well um..." his eyes flickered over to Nezu, his actions asking if he could tell the man. The small creature understood immediately and nodded in approval, "I'm sure we all want to know what happened yesterday."

The greenette faced forward again, but lowered his head as he focused on one part of the bedsheets. He pictured the events of yesterday in his mind, "Well I went out with...Mr. Yagi.. to go pick up a few things from the store. Afterwards, we were walking back home but he got distracted with a phone call so I just walked by him while he talked. Well after that I heard a small noise so I walked near the alley towards the noise until I heard a muffled scream...."

Midoriya continued to explain his story, mentioning the cuts were from the weird blonde girl and the burn on his foot was from the black haired male, who he learned was Dabi. "...but based off of what I noticed, they were part of the league. They had the same purple portal thing. They even mentioned Kurogiri. That's the name Shigaraki used when he sent everyone away at the USJ attack." The others paused, taking in the information. Aizawa watched the boy closely, making sure he didn't cry at the mention of the attack. At the same time, the woman still continued to treat the boy's injury.

Aizawa took a second before flicking the boy on the head, "Seriously? You went to school with a burn on your foot? What the hell is wrong with you? You are definitely not going to school tomorrow." Midoriya just smiled a little as he rubbed his head, "Yeah, I figured...I just forgot about it."

"How do you forget about a burn on your foot? Take those bandages off so I can look at it! It's not great to wrap that up, and if you used a sticky bandage, you made it worse!" Recovery Girl fussed as she finished wrapping the bandage around the boy's stomach, covering the huge cut on his lower back.

Midoriya leaned his head back as she spoke, indicating that he was listening to the woman. And if everyone was being honest, the boy looked cute in a way when he had done that. It was like a puppy waiting for instructions from their owner. After given the instructions, he turned back to his left foot, that was wrapped in bandages. "Well it should be fine. I made sure to use a clean and dry bandage. I used a cold wet washcloth but I couldn't find any good antibiotic cream for it. I didn't want to go around snooping so I just wrapped it up," the greenette explained as he carefully removed the cloth.

The blond haired visitor gathered the information and started to think, _Isn't it a little concerning that he knows this much about how to treat injuries?_ His and Aizawa's eyes widened upon seeing the red and swollen foot. It was obvious–well not obvious to Nezu, Aizawa, and Hawks–that there would most likely be blistering since the burn appeared to be a second degree burn.

Recovery Girl looked closer at the burn, not being able to take a good look at it from before. "Well it looks like you took the proper steps to treat it, but..." she trailed off as she looked up at the greenette.

"But....?" Midoriya asked, wondering what he had done wrong. He shouldn't have made a mistake, he's done this countless times so why would he mess it up now?

"Why is it that you know so much about treating injuries like these?" Hawks finished for the old woman, wanting answers from the greenette as well.

Midoriya's eyes widened as he realized he didn't make a mistake, at least not with treating his burn. _Shit_ , he thought as he met Aizawa's intense gaze.


	17. Questions

Now, the adults–aside from Hawks–knew why the greenette was probably familiar with treating wounds but they wanted to hear it from him.

Midoriya sighed, "Well I always found the medical field interesting so I learned about it." It wasn't a complete lie, the greenette really was interested in the medical field, but when he found out he had a chance to be a hero, he took it. They seemed to but that answer, which relieved the greenette.

While Recovery Girl went to grab antibiotic cream, Hawks spoke up, wanting to figure out more about how Midoriya's wings worked. "So how do you hide them?" He asked so suddenly, confusing the emerald eyed boy for a second.

"Well...they just retract. But they have a sort of...um..time limit I guess? I can't keep them hidden for more than eight hours or so. If I do then the next day my back will feel sore and hurt a lot," Midoriya thought about how his wings actually worked but now he was curious as to how Hawks' wings worked.

Nezu clapped his hands together and the three looked towards him. "Well it looks like you two are getting along better than expected, so what do you think, Hawks? Do you agree?" The creature asked as he looked up towards the winged hero. Midoriya, however, looked confused as to what was going on.

Hawks glanced at the boy before smiling towards the critter, "Sure, why not?" Midoriya appeared confused so Nezu explained that the greenette would spend a day with the blond. The principal didn't explain his reasoning, but he figured maybe the boy would open up to someone with a similar quirk. Maybe Hawks could convince the boy to use his quirk as well. Midoriya paused before nodding his head.

After that was settled, Nezu went to work on some things in his office. While Recovery Girl was going over when and how to fix his bandages, Aizawa pulled Hawks aside. The taller man leaned over the shorter blond haired male, Aizawa activated his quirk to make his eyes glow red. "Don't do anything stupid when you're watching him. If I find out he got hurt under your watch, I'll let his friends go after you and you'll have me to deal with," he threatened.

"His friends..?" Hawks questioned, wondering why the taller male would suggest that.

"They're good friends, so they might beat you to a pulp if they are able to work together well enough," Aizawa explained, "So if you screw up, you're dead. I don't care if you're the number three hero or not."

Hawks smirked a little, "Like I would hurt the kid. But whatever you say, Eraserhead." Aizawa was a little irritated with this guy. His laid back attitude was ticking him off.

"I better not see you in here again, got it?" Recovery Girl scolded from the other side of the curtain.

Midoriya laughed it off, "It's not a guarantee but I'll try!" The sound of little taps on the floor was heard before the sound stopped as the greenette pulled back the curtain. He noticed Aizawa gripping Hawks' shirt. The winged hero seemed unfazed while the underground hero looked pissed.

The boy had his familiar black one strap bag on his shoulder. The top of his blood soaked hero outfit was in a plastic bag. That plastic bag was now placed in his regular school bag. It kind of reminded him of Todoroki's school bag. The only reason he even had a one strapped bag is because of his wings.

"Do you have your phone?" Aizawa questioned as he let go of the shorter male. Midoriya simply nodded as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "Alright then, kid, come with me!" Hawks smiled towards the greenette as he turned towards the exit.

Midoriya moved his crutches to move forward but was stopped when Aizawa's hand appeared in front of him. His emerald eyes looked up curious and confused. "If he does anything stupid, please tell me. And if you do anything stupid then I'll make sure you won't be training for a while," The black haired male sighed, ending with a hug. The boy just stood there, not being able to hug him since his hands were currently occupied. The taller male let go and let the boy walk–hop off.

Hawks waited outside of the office, knowing that Midoriya probably got pulled aside by Aizawa. _Jeez Eraserhead acts like his students are his kids or something_. After a minute or two, the familiar freckled faced boy exited the room. "So what do you want to do?" The taller male asked as he started walking to match his pace with the greenette.

Midoriya noticed that the only thing he had on his torso was a shirt, but the back of it revealed the shrunken wings pinned on his back. His big emerald eyes went up to meet the honey colored eyes looking back at him. His eyes drifted back to the red wings, reminding him of what he wanted to do. "Can I get a sweater and joggers? I don't want to walk around looking like this," Midoriya gestured to his clothes with his eyes.

"Sure, but how are you gonna get your clothes? I'm pretty sure that your parents would freak out if they knew you were hanging out with the number three hero," Hawks pointed out.

Midoriya just flashed a small smile before glancing towards the stairs. _Guess they didn't tell him much about me_ , the greenette thought. "Woah hold on don't hurt yourself on those..stairs.." The boy hopped over there with his crutches and started to go up them, making it look easy. "How are you doing that?" The hero asked, genuinely impressed with how well the boy was maneuvering around with the crutches. The greenette lost his focus and footing when he tried to turn around. He was about halfway up the stairs but something stopped him from falling.

The boy glanced behind him and noticed red feathers. His eyes widened and his mouth was open in awe. He set himself upright properly before looking towards the hero, whose red feathers flew back to him, attaching to his wings again. " _That's really cool..._ " Midoriya mumbled unintentionally. The blond haired male just chuckled at the boy's reaction, but he was confused at the same time. Shouldn't this kid know who he was and what his quirk was? He was the number three hero so the greenette should know that, right?

The hero flew above the boy as he made his way up the stairs, he made sure to keep a close eye on him. The greenette was still focused on the floor, so it caught the blond off guard when he began to speak, "To answer your question, I had time to practice so it's fairly easy."

"Oh? So you were just messing around with them or what?" Hawks tried joking with the teen. He landed as the greenette made it to the top of the stairwell. The boy made his destination clear as he walked down the long hallway.

"Mmm no. I've gotten into situations where I've broken my leg before so I had to use crutches before," Midoriya replied before stopping in front of one of the doors.

"Your parents must've been angry with the hospital bills then, huh? What are we doing down this hallway, anyways? Isn't this for third years?" Hawks asked, noting the doors that said 3-A and so on.

The greenette ignored the first question as he fished through his school bag. "Well Nezu made this old office a room for me. He said it wasn't safe for me to stay at home since I'm the villian's main target. That was proven yesterday since I got attacked," he answered as he pulled out his key and unlocking the door. The boy slipped the key back in his back as he wobbled into the room. The hero took note of the plain white walls and the small twin bed in the middle of the room.

"Main target?" He asked as he noticed a notebook labeled 'songs?'. Midoriya just hummed as he shuffled through his clothes. He picked out a dark blue sweater along with dark grey joggers. He put the crutches away from him, making them lean against the wall he was by. He quickly slipped on his sweater and grabbed the crutches again, going over to the bed. The greenette looked up, "Ah- um can you..." The blond turned around and looked towards the teen who was looking away as he sat on the bed with his joggers in his hands.

"Oh yeah, sure," the hero replied, swiftly heading out of the 'room'. _This kid must be pretty important if the villains are after him. Either that, or UA is just being cautious because of the USJ attack. Maybe it's his quirk? His wings are put together unlike mine so...would they tear his wings off to use them?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the door shutting.

The hero stopped leaning on the wall and stood up while observing the boy. Hawks noticed that the boy still had his school bag and now had clothes that loosely fit him.

The two walked down the hallway until Hawks realized something. How would this kid get into the Hero course if he was self conscious about using his wings? The blond haired male looked over at the boy, contemplating if he should ask him about his quirk or quirks. He decided to ask a different question instead.

"So you don't know much about heroes, huh?" Hawks asked, sparing glances at the greenette to see if he could pick up anything from his body language. Midoriya simply shook his head, his eyes still facing forwards.

"So why become one? You didn't seem overly excited to see me so I assumed you didn't have much knowledge about them," Hawks explained his reasoning.

"Well..." Midoriya stopped when he realized they were at the stairs again. "Oh great..." he mumbled. With one swift motion, the crutches were taken out of the greenette's hands and he was falling back. Hawks was waiting behind the boy, holding his arms out to catch him.

"W-What? Wh-where did..?" The boy stuttered out, still stunned about what had happened.

Hawks laughed, amused by the greenette's reaction. "Well I figured it would be faster to carry you down. And my feathers scooped up your crutches so you don't have to worry about those," The hero explained to the boy as he carried him down, bridal style.

Midoriya sighed in relief. His face quickly changed to one of regret and sadness, which the hero took note of. "Sorry..."

"For what? Me carrying you? It's not that big of a deal..." Hawks tried to reassure the boy as he continued to walk.

"I mean...isn't it annoying taking care of me? I know that Nezu said for you to 'hang out' with me but I feel like he phrased it that way so I wouldn't feel bad. You could be doing hero work instead but-"

"But I was the one who agreed to it, right? I want to do it because you seem like a pretty cool kid. I wasn't going to agree if I didn't want to," the hero interrupted.

Midoriya glanced up to the hero, who had glanced down in return, giving off a smile. The greenette allowed himself to smile in return, "I guess you're right..."


	18. Hanging Out

The two arrived at the huge house, with Midoriya staring up at it in awe. Hawks didn't seem phased by the huge home and simply walked towards it while taking out his keys. After leaving the school, there was a car waiting outside for them. Midoriya expected it; he knew he would basically be _asking_ for the villains to take him if he walked around the busy town with a hero.

Hawks opened the door, gesturing the greenette inside. Midoriya quickly used his crutches to go inside. He took a couple of minutes to take in the hallway of the spacious house. A voice brought him back to reality, "Here I'll give you a quick tour."

They explored the house fairly quickly–well as quick as they could with Midoriya on crutches. The greenette noticed that the hero tended to do things at a fast paste and was constantly moving. In fact, most of the tour he was just flying around the house–one reason why the house was enormous in the first place. Though, one thing caught Midoriya's eye; he decided to explore it more once he got the chance.

"I'm going to see what we have to eat. You can do whatever you want," Hawks said as he took off, trusting the boy enough to explore the house for himself. And there was his chance to investigate the place he had been itching to go to.

Midoriya made his way to the huge door. Said door led to a beautiful private garden with a huge open patch of grass to do whatever else. The greenette walked to the empty lot of grass and admired the beautiful green hue it had. He carefully set himself down on the grass, careful of his foot. He smiled, content with the light breeze and the warm heat the sun was giving off. He closed his eyes but quickly opened them again, feeling something off about his back.

The teen proceeded to peel off the blue hoodie he had and slowly stretched out his wings. He rolled over on the grass, laying on his stomach while his inordinate wings began to cover the grass. He laid there, collecting his thoughts and what he would do when he would eventually have to live in the dorms. Just how big would the rooms be? If they were too small, then that would be unbearable; he would feel suffocated, especially since his wings took up a great amount of space. The greenette sighed as he thought of the things that had happened this past week.

Monday was the USJ incident and...he had a lot to deal with on that day. Tuesday...nothing special other than him being caught hurting himself in the bathroom. Which, he admits was a really dumb thing to do. Wednesday or yesterday was when he stayed home but got attacked by villains. Not to mention Aizawa, Recovery Girl, and Nezu had found out about his wings. Today...wasn't so bad now that he thought about it. There was Hawks who found out about his quirk, but somehow Midoriya was oddly comfortable around the hero. Maybe it had to do with the similar quirk.

Midoriya found himself thinking about his 'mother' yet again. He remembered a song that she would always sing to him. Though, the only thing he could remember about it was the beat; he couldn't remember the lyrics so he made up his own. He hadn't realized his low humming turned into soft singing. He enjoyed singing; it was something he often liked to do in his free time. Laying down on the soft grass was relaxing to him. He closed his eyes and sang,

"It could be tomorrow  
don't hold on to sorrow  
It'll be okay  
You'll find your way  
Through the tidal waves  
And the hard times they all go  
They come too but I know  
You will be okay  
You'll find your way to tomorrow

It could be tomorrow  
don't hold on to sorrow  
It'll be okay  
You'll find your way  
Through the tidal waves  
And the hard times they all go  
They come too but I know  
You will be okay  
You'll find your way to tomorrow

Cause it could be tomorrow  
don't hold on to sorrow  
It'll be okay  
You'll find your way  
Through the tidal waves  
And the hard times they all go  
They come too but you know  
I will be okay  
I'll find my way to tomorrow

You'll be okay  
You'll be okay  
It'll be okay, find your way...  
To tomorrow~"

He kept his eyes closed, humming the lyrics to the song in his head again. "Nice voice."

Midoriya's head jolted up as he held himself up with his elbows. "Wh-" He freaked out when Hawks was just sitting there with a plate of chicken in his lap. Like how long was he there for? And why was he just casually sitting there? Midoriya was about to sit up but Hawks stopped him.

"You can lay there if you want. Are you hungry?" He asked as he offered a drumstick to the greenette. The boy politely denied the offer as he laid back down, soaking up the sun's warmth. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You know...if you want to see how people really feel about your wings why not ask about it?" The hero asked before taking a bite of the food, looking towards the flowers in the garden. His eyes then wandered to the massive white wings.

Midoriya set his head in his arms, which he had folded on the grass. "But I can't just flat out ask 'Oh how would you feel if I told you I had wings?' That would just be- Unless..." The greenette stopped himself as he stared at the grass, deep in thought.

The hero let him think, slightly jumping when the greenette spoke so suddenly. "If I ask them what they think about your quirk then that would be very much the same as asking them about mine," Midoriya pointed out, "That's a great idea!"

"Jeez it didn't take you that long to piece it together. You're a smart kid so...why didn't you think of that beforehand?" Hawks asked as he took a drink out of his glass that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Where do you keep getting that stuff?" Midoriya questioned as he noticed a couple of snacks sitting near the hero as well.

"I went to look for you after finding something to eat. I was gonna call you to the dining room but I thought 'eating outside seems fun' so here we are. I flew over you so you could finish your song and got the food using my quirk. Now back to my question..."

Midoriya paused before he remembered the question he left unanswered. "I honestly didn't know who you were. I know it sounds silly. In a world full of heroes I somehow managed to stay away from them, not learning much about them. But I guess I was busy most of the time. I also purposely avoided things about heroes. I always wanted to be one, but when I found out I couldn't be a hero I guess I lost interest in actually studying them as a hobby. It just made me upset to be surrounded by things that reminded me of something I couldn't be," he voiced out as re rolled over onto his back, staring up at the blue sky.

"But you're in the hero course of UA, right?" Hawks was puzzled by the boy's response. Something wasn't adding up.

"It's complicated..." Midoriya muttered as he glanced at the hero.

"Well I've got time."

"Long story short the villains tricked me and told me I couldn't use my quirk or else my family would be in danger. My mom was killed so I thought I had nothing else to lose and applied for UA," Midoriya replied, not flinching in the slightest as he explained it. Hawks was baffled at the fact that the boy had said it so casually.

"How did they trick you?"

Midoriya sighed, realizing the hero was now interested in his story. So he went along and explained most of what had happened; though he had left out how far apart the days were.

The greenette sat up and moved his wings around. A small smile played on his lips before turning around to the hero, who was still trying to process everything. "Since I can't walk right now, can you teach me how to fly?"

"Sure, but one more question," Hawks replied. He used his quirk to dispose of the mess he had left after eating.

Midoriya hummed in acknowledgement as he propped himself up and got onto his right foot–the good one.

"Show me what else you've got."

"What?"

"Obviously if you haven't used your wings then you must have another quirk," Hawks explained as he stood up and stretched his arms.

"Ok..." he turned himself around and looked at the hero. He took a second before his eyes started glowing a bright green as he activated his quirk. "Hawks I think your quirk is really cool. And I wasn't really expecting you to be such a nice person if I'm being honest. The first thing I heard you say sounded rude but-" he cut his rambling off when he noticed the hero was slowly staring to become tired. He deactivated his quirk and blinked slowly, trying to figure out if the small headache was a drawback to the quirk. He had used it three times today already, so it could be a possibility.

He looked up to see Hawks smiling at the demonstration. "So it helps make people relax?" He questioned.

"Kind of. I call it calm voice. It soothes the person, yes, making them relax. If I use it long enough, the person will eventually fall asleep," Midoriya explained. "But-"

Hawks looked back at the boy, giving his attention so the boy would continue.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later. But can we start the first lesson now?" The greenette asked the hero, actually eager to learn how to use his wings properly. He knows saving people is part of being a hero but what if there was a situation where his wings were needed? He was sure that he would have to let people know about his quirk at some point. He even had a plan on how to figure out who he could tell after all. But that didn't necessarily mean he was going to tell everyone just yet.

He still needed time to process what had happened the past week. He needed time to heal, and everyone else needed time as well. He didn't want to be selfish and pile his problems onto everyone else after what they went through, it wouldn't feel right to him. He already knew that they were worrying about him even though he assured them that he was fine(though, he really wasn't). So he would have to keep his secret a little longer. He could manage that, right?

"You want me to start now?" Hawks asked.

The greenette nodded eagerly, wanting to learn from a pro. His proposal, however, was swiftly declined, "Not with that foot you're not. How about this. I'll give you my number so I can train you on my days off. By then, your foot might be healed; I don't know, I'm not a doctor."

Midoriya sulked, but smiled again, satisfied with how things turned out. "Well burns tend to take two weeks or so to heal(haha heel, get it? cause he was burned on his foot-), but Recovery Girl might be able to heal it sooner!"

"Well jeez Mr. Smartypants you don't need to show off," Hawks joked as he ruffled Midoriya's hair, getting a gleeful laugh in response.

 _I have a feeling this is gonna be fun_ , the hero thought as he smiled back.


	19. Thinking

_Buzzzz. Buzzzz._

_Come on pick up,_ the hero thought as he looked over to the unconscious boy laying on his couch.

" _Kid? What happened?_ " A frantic sounding voice began to speak when the ringing stopped.

Hawks took a second before pulling the phone away from his ear and looking at the name of the contact. The man on the other line sounded awfully similar to Eraserhead but the name of the contact was displayed as 'Dad'. The hero paused before connecting the dots.

"Wait...Eraserhead?" Hawks asked hesitantly. An annoyed sound came from the phone. The winged hero was using Midoriya's phone since he didn't have any contact information for the boy's parents or the underground hero. Obviously he didn't know his password so he just used the Face ID, which, surprisingly worked even if the boy was asleep. But _apparently_ the greenette didn't let Hawks know that Aizawa was his father. Though, the hero noticed there weren't any similarities between the two. Well, other than the slight eye bags that Midoriya seemed to have.

" _Yeah it's me now why did you call and what did you do with my kid?_ " Aizawa growled from the other side of the phone.

The blond took a second before glancing back over to the unconscious boy. "Oh yeah! Where do you want me to drop him off? He's a bit exhausted so I thought I would wake him up and-"

" _Wait you got him to sleep? Don't wake him up,_ " the underground hero warned.

"Why?"

" _I could tell he hasn't gotten much sleep. My guess is nightmares. Has he told you about himself?_ "

"Well sort of. He just gave me a brief rundown of things. I'll keep an eye on him to see if that's the case but..when should he be back?" If Hawks was being honest, he didn't really care how long the greenette stayed; he could use the company.

" _Whenever he wakes up. If he's not up by the time the sun sets, then I'll just pick him up._ "

"Well I don't mind him staying here for the night. You're not making him go to school like this, are you?"

" _No. He needs a day or two to relax. Plus, he needs to take a day or so off from school anyways. He's having this weird growth spurt with his wings. Ask him about it later, I don't know much about it. Anyways I have to go,_ " Aizawa sighed.

"Ok then. I can let him stay here for school then. I know about that weird 'room in the school' situation so if you'll allow ittttt-" he dragged on the last word.

" _Fine. Just don't let him get hurt. I have to go._ "

"Alright-"

—— _Call Ended_ ——

"Did he just...?" Hawks looked back at his phone to see that he was no longer on the phone with Aizawa. "Rude."

The hero looked back over to the couch to see Midoriya in a cocoon of sorts with his wings wrapped around him. _Never thought about sleeping like that. I wonder if that just happens naturally or he purposely wraps them around himself_ , the hero went closer to inspect the wings. Obviously not too close; that would be awkward if the greenette woke up. Though, Hawks noticed that the wings looked fluffier than his. Most likely due to the fact that his red feathers could be used as a weapon as well.

The blond just sighed with the phone still in his hand. He paused before going to the contacts and adding in his phone number. With that done, he set the phone down and looked around for something to do.

* * *

It had been a good hour or two since Midoriya had fell asleep. It was around dinner time and Hawks wasn't the best cook so he decided to go out and get something to eat. Before leaving, he had left the greenette a note incase he had woken up; he placed the note near the boy's phone.

Later, Hawks had returned and walked over to the living room to see if Midoriya was still on the couch. What frightened him was what he saw. There were drops of blood on the floor and there was an obvious sign that there was a struggle on the couch. The blankets were all wrinkled and there was one pillow on the floor while the other was still on the couch. The crutches were sprawled across the floor as well but Midoriya's phone was still there. _Shit. I'm dead. I'm dead. The whole school is probably gonna be on me._

His thoughts were interrupted by a pained scream from upstairs. Without hesitation, Hawks raced upstairs, and searched the rooms. He noticed the bit of blood that was near the entrance to the bathroom and darted towards it, half flying and half running.

He opened the door and noticed blood on the white tiled floor. His eyes followed the trail that led up to the greenette who was rummaging through a box with tears in his eyes. Hawks let down his guard when he noticed Midoriya was the only one in the room. It seems that Midoriya noticed Hawks walk in because his eyes widened, "I'm sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! I didn't mean to make a- urgh! A– a mess! I'll clean it up! I'm-"

The hero just silently walked over to the greenette and kneeled down, stopping his rambling when the boy noticed the relieved yet worried look on his face. "What were you looking for?" He asked calmly.

Midoriya was caught off guard and the room was silent. A sudden wave of pain snapped the boy out of his shocked state. "I-uh was looking for pain medication. The one I took...wore off and my back is killing me..." the boy managed to grit out while wiping his tears away.

Hawks looked at the small box that the boy was rummaging through beforehand. It was a small medical box filled with simple things like bandages, reminding the blond about changing the bandages the boy had on right now; it had been long enough, right? The winged hero had forgotten about getting pain medication for Midoriya; he was reminded when the greenette's wings twitched a little. The hero turned towards the cabinet and rummaged through it till he found what he was looking for.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a certain purple haired boy staring down at his phone in the midst of a so called 'gay panic'. _Oh my god just do it already! He gave you his number so text him!_

It had been a couple of days since Shinso helped Midoriya and the greenette had given him his number. Actually, it had only been two days but Shinso still hadn't built up the courage to text the boy he thought about constantly. What would he even put? Texting him on Tuesday(the day he received the contact information) would have made him seem desperate. But now, the longer he waited, made it seem like he didn't bother to even think about the boy. So now or never, right? Wrong.

Shinso wasn't that good with relationships–whether that be friendship or a romantic relationship–so he wasn't sure how to handle this situation. And, if he was being honest, he had gotten less sleep than usual. Silly, right? Not being able to sleep over a boy you had just met; Shinso thought that kind of thing only happened in movies. Apparently not though. Although this time, he wasn't quite sure if there would be a happy ending like those cheesy movies.

The purple haired teen had the contact saved in his phone already, so all he had to do was send a simple text. But what if Midoriya had already forgotten about him? That would be awkward...and it would be a clear indication that the greenette wasn't in love with him. After all, if he was in love, wouldn't he remember who he was? Maybe he was just busy. Surely the hero course students wouldn't have as much time on their hands with homework and training.

Shinso grimaced at the thought.

He knew that being a hero would be tough work, yet he still wanted to be one. If only the entrance exams were more fair to those who had quirks like his. A 'villainous quirk' as people would refer to it as, but...Midoriya didn't seem to mind at all. Not even after the boy had found out how Shinso's quirk worked and what needed to happen for it to work. The greenette still talked to him as if nothing had happened, giving Shinso a warm and happy feeling.

He never had many friends, if any, growing up. They would always shy away from him and his quirk; they were scared of being taken advantage of. Shinso learned to cope, but often thoughts of it would eat away at him. Yet, when he met Midoriya on the first day, everything changed. It was like the greenette didn't even realize the impact he had on others, but a few simple words sparked a new hope in Shinso. " _That's such a great quirk! You'll make an incredible hero with a quirk like that!"_

_"You'll make an incredible hero!"_

**Hero**.

The words would always replay in Shinso's mind whenever he would try to doubt himself. He knew that Midoriya was telling the truth; his smile never faltered and his emerald eyes seemed to have curiosity and excitement in them. It was only a brief moment that they had talked, but somehow Midoriya said exactly what Shinso needed to hear. The purple haired teen was eager to make his dream a reality, after all, the sports festival was coming up in two weeks. He would have to train if he wanted to get into the hero course. With a sudden burst of motivation, he went to grab his weights and got to work.

* * *

Midoriya smiled as he sat in the grass and messed with the flowers in front of him. It was now Friday, but he was left a note when he woke up. Apparently Hawks was kind enough to let him stay since after they cleaned the stuff up and ate, the teen had fell asleep on the couch. It was confusing when he had woken up in a bedroom though, but once observing his surroundings, he concluded it was a guest bedroom.

It was fairly nice out, and Midoriya didn't want to be cooped up inside all day, so he made his way down to where he currently was–the garden. Surely Hawks didn't have enough time to maintain the garden himself, so who did it? Maybe there was a gardener that came by every once and a while? Most likely. But for now, he just let his eyes drift over the colorful hues the flowers were giving off. It was relaxing, just sitting on the nice green grass as he let his wings lay behind him. It helped him take his mind off of the terrible start he had to his day.

Waking up from nightmares never seemed to fail him. Normally, it would be because of his alarm clock, but ever since Monday... It was crazy to think about. Almost ten months ago he had his mother ripped away from him, along with his old life of hell that he had to live through. Of course, he would have the occasional nightmare from seeing his mother's bloody 'corpse' but why was Monday so different from then? He knew it was that brief second of desperation that she had on her face, but he had already come to terms years ago that his mother from his childhood was never coming back. So why did thinking about it hurt so much? Why were the nightmares so frequent? Maybe it's because he still had his mom back then, and when he found her dead, it didn't really register since she was still technically _there_. She was still whole, but when she was disintegrated right in front of his eyes, it was like shoving it in his face.

_She was gone._

Sure, people come and go. Sometimes they return, sometimes they never come back. Thinking about it brought up a question that Midoriya hadn't even dared to think about.

**Where was his father?**


	20. ‘Play’-Date?

Midoriya used his crutches to get around the dorms, which, thankfully for him, had an elevator. After he had gotten back from visiting Hawks on Friday, he returned back to his temporary room and packed up his things so he would be able to move them into his dorm the day after–Saturday. He was told that he would be at the dorm by himself till Monday; Monday was when everyone else would move into the dorms.

Currently, it was Sunday. Midoriya didn't have much to do since his foot was still healing. Recovery Girl refused to heal it; she knew that if she had, then Midoriya might do something reckless when he was supposed to be relaxing. The greenette sat down on the couch and watched TV before getting a text. He pulled out his phone and noticed it was from an unknown number, but the text said, ' _It's me, Shinso. I know it's been a while but do you wanna hang out tomorrow after we finish moving into our dorm rooms?_ '

Midoriya read over the message and paused, thinking about what he needed to do. He decided he didn't have anything to do tomorrow, and if he was honest, he didn't want to be around his classmates. Especially all of the questions they had for him. He understands that they're worried, but all of the questions being asked made him anxious, which, he wasn't really comfortable with.

So he text back: 'Sure, Shinso! I can actually help you unpack if you'd like! You're in Class 1-C, right?'

After arranging plans with Shinso, he continued to watch TV.

He woke up the next day fairly early–well early for a day off of school–so he could get to Shinso's dorm before ten, when he said he would be there. The greenette grabbed his crutches and headed to the elevator to eat breakfast. He set his clothes on the right of him as he ate–he didn't want to head back up to his room to get clothes for a shower. He checked his phone as he ate, noting the time and making sure he would be able to leave before his classmates arrived; he wanted to avoid them for now.

Midoriya entered the shower room and awed at the sight. He was quite happy that there were stalls, that were fairly large–but he was more excited about the fact that the place echoed. He checked his phone again to make sure he had time. Sure enough, he still had roughly an hour and half, so he stepped into the stall and began his shower.

* * *

"Holy crap this place is huge!" Uraraka shouted as she looked around. Asui didn't comment, but still looked around the place with an index finger on her chin. Iida and Todoroki simply scanned the place but shrugged it off; the place wasn't that big(no need to flex rich boys). The four agreed to meet up at the dorms so they wouldn't have to go alone. Plus, if one of them needed help, they could ask. Uraraka and Asui agreed because they didn't want to go alone, Iida agreed so they could be 'on time'–even if there was no specific time they should've arrived at the dorms– and Todoroki, well, he wanted to get away from his father as soon as possible.

Jiro, Yaoyorozu, and Hagakure had walked in while Asui and Uraraka walked around. Jiro joined them, but soon picked up on something, "Did you guys hear that?" Everyone was silenced and they tried to listen out for the noise Jiro claimed she had heard. They shook their heads no, so the purple haired teen placed her earphone jack in the ground while the other one moved around to detect where the noise was coming from. She heard someone singing, and it sounded even better with their voice echoing in the room they were in. The voice was smooth, yet powerful and now she wanted to find out where it was. She was directed down the hallway and went towards it, with the others following her.

The noise got louder as she approached and soon the others had heard it too. They made their way to the boy's bathrooms, but behind that door was the showers. Obviously the girls wouldn't dare to walk past that door; there was a guy showering in there, but who was the guy? They listened to the voice to see if they could match it with one of their classmates:

"Hey. You there. Can we take it to the next level, baby do you dare? Don't. Be scared. Cause if you can't say the words I don't know why I still care," the voice rang out through the room. The person showering was singing loudly, but the voice was so melodic that the seven that were listening on the other side of the door didn't even mind.

[Naked-James Arthur(Song)](https://youtu.be/oqMFRJ16rhY)

The others listened to the song, the person behind the door not missing a note. Secretly, Hagakure was recording the mystery person(from the other side of the door, of course). When the chorus came, the already loud voice raised in volume, still sounding beautiful nonetheless.

 _Present Mic's secret love child?_ Todoroki thought as he listened along with the others. After the song had finished, they didn't expect the person to start singing another one. Eventually, they all left to work on their rooms, but they still had yet to figure out who the mystery singer was.

* * *

Midoriya stepped(well, hopped) out of the shower after he was done. It took a while, but he had to be careful of his foot–which now had blisters on it, ew– and he had to clean his wings thoroughly. He was already dressed when he hopped out, since he had hung his clothes over the stall. He grabbed the crutches and made his way to the door, then past the boy's bathrooms. He wore baggy black joggers along with a loose grey sweater–he wore a white shirt underneath that– and he was wearing grey converse, at least on his uninjured right foot. The right shoe of his favorite red pair of shoes had been burned when by Dabi during the small villain attack. He'd been meaning to ask Aizawa about new shoes, but he didn't want to trouble him.

Before he had left, he bandaged up his arms, leg, foot, and back up again. Sounds like a lot, but Midoriya didn't think much of it. He checked the time on his phone '9:47'. _Awesome! It's probably gonna take a bit longer than usual to get over there anyways so I should start heading over there!_

Shinso was a nervous wreck.

He thought that hanging out would be a good idea..at least until he realized just how being around the greenette made him feel. The purple haired teen felt he needed to have his room clean when Midoriya arrived, even if he was _supposed_ to be helping him move in. Shinso was just about done organizing everything when he heard light thumps of the floor from down the hallway. The thumps got louder until they eventually stopped in front of his door. There was a light knock at the door.

Shinso glanced at the time. _Shit_! It was already 10:07, so the person at the door must've been Midoriya. The purple haired teen scrambled to the door but calmed himself before opening it.

He was not ready for the precious bean that greeted him as he opened the door.

There was Midoriya, with his clothes that were very loose, making him look even cuter than when in school, his green curls looked even messier than usual, making them look softer. His big emerald eyes shined with excitement and anticipation, while his freckles danced on his face, the lighting in the hallway seemed to make them stand out even more. His never-ending tint of pink that added to making his freckles standing out. His button nose and plush pink lips were _very_ enticing. Shinso felt embarrassed when he realized he was caught up in his own daydreams and was staring for too long.

He opened the door so the greenette could enter. The purple haired teen noticed the crutches and decided to speak as the shorter boy hopped past him. "Why the crutches?" He stated simply.

Midoriya turned around and stopped in the middle of the room. "Just something that happened with my foot. But...what happened to me helping out? You basically have the whole room put together!" The freckled faced boy laughed a little at the end.

"Oh.." Shinso realized that the whole reason for Midoriya even coming over to 'hang out' was to help him unpack, he now realized that there was no reason for Midoriya to stay. "I was dropped off early so I thought I would start myself. But how were you supposed to move around with those, anyways?" Shinso fired back as he smirked slightly.

The greenette was embarrassed when he noted his limited mobility. "Well..uh.."

The taller boy brushed it off as he walked over to his bed and sat down. He reached out and grabbed his TV remote, turning the TV on while grabbing a different controller. He patted the spot on his bed next to him, "You wanna play video games?"

Midoriya had never really played video games given his past, but he agreed anyways, thinking it would be really fun.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!" Midoriya put his hands to his face as he flopped back on the bed. Meanwhile, Shinso was laughing his ass off. "I MADE SO MUCH PROGRESS BUT THE CREEPER HAD TO GO AND RUIN EVERYTHING! SHINSOOOOOOO I LOST ALL OF MY STUFF! I DON'T REMEMBER WHICH CAVE I WAS IN!"

Shinso leaned over the greenette and smirked, "Who's the dumb one now? Mr. 'I-don't-want-to-put-on-the-coordinates-because-they're-distracting'?" Midoriya groaned as he slid his hands down his face. He sat back up and grumbled as he sat back up and re-spawned.

"Wait." Shinso almost died from laugher as he looked down at the other's screen. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I FORGOT TO SLEEP IN MY HOUSE AGAIN AFTER GOING TO THAT VILLAGE? Oh my _god_. Shinso you _have_ to let me stay at your house," Midoriya begged as he looked away from the screen. He noticed the purple haired teen was laughing so much he turned red. "Shinso! That's not funny!" Midoriya whined as he slouched down.

The mood was ruined when Midoriya grimaced in pain, which Shinso took note of. He immediately sat back up and tried to cool down his face before addressing the greenette, "Are you okay?"

Midoriya nodded a tiny bit and tried to smile, instead, a tear rolled down his freckled cheek. "Midoriya. What's wrong?" Shinso's voice immediately got serious as he sat up more and scooted towards the smaller boy.

"It's nothing, really. My pain medicine wore off. Sorry, but I think I have to head back. Maybe we could hang out again? I really loved hanging out! It's probably the most fun I've had in a while!" Midoriya managed to smile through the pain, though it was a genuine smile that he managed to pull off. He really did enjoy his time with Shinso.

"Oh. Well I could walk you over there if you want," Shinso offered. Midoriya smiled lightly as he nodded his head yes in agreement. The purple haired teen quickly shut the game down and opened the door to let the greenette exit. Shinso looked down at the time: 2:58. _Holy shit! We really played for almost five hours? Does Midoriya realize how long we played for?_

The two headed to Class 1-A's dorms in a peaceful silence. What they weren't expecting, however, was the sudden outburst made by people in the common room.

"MIDORIYA, WHAT HAPPENED?"

The greenette was confused but realized just how many bandages he had, and the crutches didn't make it any better. Oh boy did he have some explaining to do.


	21. Unexpected

"Oh...hey guys.." Midoriya nervously smiled as he gripped on his crutches tightly. He'd forgotten that his classmates didn't know about his injuries, so when he walked in with crutches and bandages practically covering head to toe, yeah... it wasn't good.

Uraraka ran up to him, along with some of his other classmates. They were about to ask him questions when Shinso stopped them, putting an arm between them and Midoriya. "Come on, Midoriya, I'll take you to your dorm room," the purple haired teen stated as he gestured towards the elevator. The greenette nodded as he hung his head, going towards the elevator.

Shinso followed him but Midoriya quickly changed directions when he felt like his wings were gonna free themselves from the sweater he was wearing. He made his way towards the fire escape, that still went up to each level of the dorms. He hadn't said a word as he rushed up the stairs–surprisingly fast for someone with crutches.

He headed towards his room–on the second floor–and stumbled into his dorm room. He slammed the door shut and fell to the floor, clawing at his sweater frantically trying to get it off.

That's when it happened.

* * *

Aizawa was grading paperwork for school while also doing paperwork for his job as a pro hero. _Who invented paperwork?_ His tired eyes scanned the papers on his desk as his hand went through his hair. He groaned as he heard his phone going off. He looked at the caller ID 'Present Mic'. _What does he want?_ Aizawa was about to just let the phone ring, it was probably just gonna be another rant about random things the blond had thought about. Last time he talked about how you can't move your top teeth since the only thing that moves is your jaw. The black haired male sighed as he picked up the phone.

And thank god he did.

Not even a minute into the call was he running towards the students' side of the dorms; the teacher had their own separate dorms so they could keep the students safe. He had grabbed his capture gear just incase. He had noticed Iida but didn't bother to comment on it, the blue haired teen was probably the one who told Present Mic about the issue. Aizawa decided not to comment on it and continued towards the dorms until he flung the door open. Most of the students were there, with shocked expressions on their faces. Shinso was there as well, looking just as perplexed. They made no move to stop their teacher from running up the fire escape stairs, up to the greenette's dorm room.

The black haired male made his way up and heard muffled screaming, which sounded much like Midoriya. At his door was Bakugo, leaning against the door while banging on it. Though, his face didn't hold any anger; it held sadness and worry. Aizawa motioned Bakugo to go away. The ash blond hesitated for a second before realizing he wasn't close enough to the freckled faced teen to handle a situation like this. So he complied and made his way to the elevator. Aizawa dashed towards the door and jiggled the knob.

It was locked.

"Kid! Open the door, it's me, Shouta!"

There was a pause and then a yelp of pain. Aizawa backed up a little when he heard frantic footsteps heading for the door. _Why the hell is he walking on that foot?_

The door had opened and Aizawa had realized why.

The man quickly activated his quirk, promptly cancelling the greenette's quirk. He entered the room and shut the door after that was done–he made sure to lock the door as well. The greenette's eyes were wet with tears as he collapsed on the floor; the pain on his back was still there, but he felt a sharp pain stab through his foot. The only thing he could choke out at the moment was a plethora of quiet 'sorry's. Aizawa bent down to hug the boy, being careful of his wings.

The greenette pushed him away, "P-Please don't...*hic* I don't w-w-w-want to hurt...*hic* h-hurt you..." The man moved closer as he took the greenette's hands from his face, making the emerald eyes flicker up.

"Didn't I already tell you I wasn't going anywhere?" Shouta asked calmly as he set the greenette's hands down and away from his freckled face. The black haired male slowly wiped the boy's tears away, which was pointless due to the large amount of hot tears that were streaming down his face. "N-NO! D-Don't...don't you s-see...*hic* see w-what I did? I..." his throat closed up as he tried to speak. He looked around the room to see the damage he had done, with his stomach twisting up at the condition of the room.

"Hey..." The greenette's eyes flickered back to the black haired male, "If anything happens, I can use my quirk, okay? There's nothing to worry about. I don't care about the room. If you're safe, you're safe." His eyes drifted to the boy's burnt clothes, "We can always buy new things, kid." A flood of tears gushed out of the greenette's eyes as he collapsed into Shouta's arms. His wings seemed to wilt, matching the overwhelming sadness that the greenette felt. The man started to comb down the boy's fluffy hair in attempts to calm him down. After a minute or two, Aizawa focused on the room.

There were drops of blood that were splattered on the floor, but that wasn't the most shocking thing. Around the room were burn marks. All across the walls, on the floor, and on the bed. Aizawa looked down at the greenette, who was still hiccuping and sniffling as he tried to stop the flow of tears pouring out of his eyes. The man spoke calmly, "Why didn't you tell me about this?" When the man had entered the room, he was met with Midoriya, but instead of the normal white wings that he had remembered, they were blue and set aflame. Aizawa had used his quirk to cancel the flames and stop the greenette's wings from moving. His wings then turned to their normal white color.

The black haired male scanned over the fluffy wings for any damage as he waited for the boy's response–the wings, however, were not damaged. "I-I...I d-didn't *hic* kn-know..this is n-new..." he whispered.

"Another mutation..?" The man muttered under his breath. Midoriya had failed to hear it, since he was currently occupied with fighting back the pain on his back. Aizawa noticed the boy hadn't calmed down yet. "Did your pain meds wear off?" The boy hesitantly nodded his head yes. The man sighed before attempting to lift the greenette up and to the bed. It seems as though the snow white wings were heavier than he initially thought. _So the wings add on weight when they're spread out?_ Aizawa eventually lifted the boy off, supporting him up so he could hop over to the bed. Aizawa noted the crutches that were sprawled across the floor.

Aizawa left after helping Midoriya with everything he needed: Getting to the bed, taking medicine, bringing him different clothes to wear, and rewrapping his wounds. Even though it was midday, Aizawa suggested the boy take a small nap; his eye bags were starting to show. The greenette complied and slowly drifted off to sleep as the medicine kicked in.

The rest of the class was told that the greenette was fine and that they shouldn't bother him. They didn't. Instead, Kaminari decided to ask what was on everyone's minds, "Who are you? And why were you with Midoriya?"

Shinso's face hardened. He didn't really like Class 1-A that much; he always viewed them as arrogant and cocky–besides Midoriya. "We were just hanging out, I don't know why you needed to know," he gritted our as he turned on his heel and left the dorms.

"What a piece of shit..." Bakugo muttered before plopping down on the couch.

"You're one to talk..." Uraraka mumbled.

"Hah?!?" Bakugo turned towards the girl with a scowl on his face, "And what the fuck do you mean by that, roundface?"

Uraraka looked over to him, a sad look was plastered on her face. "You...Deku told us that he was bullied when he was younger. You were in his class, weren't you? Why didn't you help?"

Bakugo didn't answer the question, something was off. "And how do you know that?" He sighed as he looked down at his hands. The room was silent until Kaminari spoke up.

"He's obviously hiding something and we wanted answers-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bakugo asked as his hands began to spark. He looked up at the rest of the class. "How many of you went when this happened?" The six that had gone raised their hands signaling that they had helped to 'interrogate' Midoriya. "Are you guys..FUCKING STUPID? NO WONDER WHY HE WENT TO HANG OUT WITH THAT GUY, HE'S PROBABLY AVOIDING EVERYONE!" Bakugo seethed with anger as he looked at the six, and then to the rest of the class.

Yaoyorozu cut in before Bakugo could finish his rant. "Think about it through his perspective. Midoriya has been through a lot in the past week and the first thing you do when he's injured is crowd around him and pressure him to answer questions? Don't you think he needs support instead of more things to worry about?" The class went silent, but one person's thoughts were racing.

Todoroki was sitting on another couch, realizing what he had done when he asked those questions. _I just made him anxious and uncomfortable, didn't I? That was so stupid of me, of course he wouldn't want to talk about that stuff freely! He has to have time to think about everything before telling someone about it..._ He clutched the couch beneath him as he glared at the floor.

* * *

Midoriya shot up from the bed in a cold sweat. Why did it seem like the nightmares were getting worse and more vivid? He gripped his shirt, where his heart was, and tried to calm down his breathing. He should really talk to someone about this. The greenette looked over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. The time read '5:43'. _Did I really sleep for two hours?_

He looked out of the window to see that the sky was starting to turn a yellowish orange, indicating that the sun was going to set soon. He looked back at the door and then to his white wings that were spread across the room. He noticed the crutches as well, they were placed neatly next to his nightstand. He smiled a little. He twisted his body until his legs were hanging over the bed.

The greenette observed the new bandages on his foot, legs, and arms. Then, he grabbed his crutches and used them to lift himself off the bed. Afterwards, he slipped on a slipper–only on his right foot– and grabbed a pastel blue hoodie to wear with his light gray joggers that he already had on. He hesitated before hopping over to the door and opening it.

He looked down the hallway, happy that no one was there. He made his way to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. He finally arrived in the common room and noticed it was relatively empty, much to his satisfaction. He really didn't want to deal with anymore questions. He made a beeline to the kitchen and started to look through the cabinets for something to eat. " _Maybe I can try to make Katsudon? But I don't really know how to cook..."_

"You seriously think you're gonna try to make anything? Move over, nerd. I'll make it."


	22. Friendship?

Midoriya sat at the stool, watching Bakugo cook the Katsudon for him. Even though he had just taken a nap, he still felt tired. His wings growing made him feel exhausted. He sighed as he crossed his arms and laid them on the counter, placing his head on them as he closed his eyes a little.

"Don't fall asleep, nerd," Bakugo called out to him. Midoriya hummed in response, focusing on the sizzling of something cooking. He heard some people make a loud entrance and was startled.

"Oooh~ Bakugo is cooking? Can you make some for us?" Midoriya could tell that the voice was Kaminari, but he still kept his head buried in his arms. He heard footsteps from behind him and the group seemed to hush to a whisper. "Is he sleeping?" Kirishima asked softly.

"He better not be," Bakugo growled.

The greenette shook his head in his arms as he slurred his words, "Mmm no-I'm not, Kacchan..." he lazily looked up and glanced around the room to see Sero, Mina, Kaminari, and Kirishima. He felt his wings start to twitch from under his sweater. He knew he should probably go back to his dorm room, but he could push through a little longer; he did this all of the time back in middle school so it shouldn't be much of an issue. He briefly waved at the four and went back to laying his head in his arms.

"So are you going to school tomorrow?" Sero asked as he took a seat next to the greenette, being careful of the crutches placed there. Midoriya shook his head as he mumbled, "Aizawa won't let me..."

The food was finally done and Bakugo had made six servings since, 'The extras wouldn't stop bothering him about food.' Midoriya ate his Katsudon while staring off in between bites. "Why did you make Katsudon, Bakugo? Do you like it?" Ashido asked as she took a small bite.

"I can just not cook for you if you don't wanna eat it," Bakugo snarled as he looked at the pink haired girl. She quickly swallowed the food and waved her hands around shouting the word no over and over again. The others laughed but Ashido had glanced at Midoriya. He was still spacing out but she noticed his eyebrows were furrowed. He seemed to snap out of it as he reached for his phone in his pocket. He played on his phone as he took another bite. He texted Shinso:

_'Hey Shinso! Sorry about earlier. I really liked hanging out with you though! Maybe we can do something like that again someday?'_

He shut his phone off and faced it downwards on the table. He was about to take another bite when he heard someone ask something from beside him, "Who were you texting?" The greenette turned to see a yellow eyed blond looking at him curiously.

"Just Shinso. You know, the guy that brought me here? He's a really nice friend," Midoriya smiled at the thought as he remembered the fun time the two had together.

"Oh yeah. He told us when you left. Speaking of which, why did you leave?" Kirishima asked as he eyed the greenette.

Midoriya's smile faded as he looked down and held the Katsudon up to his face, muttering a small, "Reasons..."

"But wh-"

He was interrupted by a fist slamming on the table. The other five at the table were shocked at who had done it. "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP? DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID EARLIER? FUCKING HELL!" The ash blond yelled, enraged. He grabbed his bowl of food and strolled over to Midoriya, grabbing his bowl as well. "Come on, Deku."

Midoriya was confused but obliged as he stuffed his phone in his hoodie pocket. He spun around in his chair as he grabbed the crutches, getting off the chair. He followed the ash blond but was still confused. Why was he being so nice? _Kacchan is never this nice to me. He usually just makes some snarky comment. At least it isn't as bad as middle school_ , the greenette shivered at the memories. He noticed that they were standing in the elevator, awkwardly silent until Bakugo spoke up.

"So you're not getting enough sleep." It was more of a statement more than a question, but the ash blond just wanted to confirm it. The greenette meekly shook his head as he ducked it down. "Stupid nerd. That means you haven't been keeping up, have you?"

Midoriya lifted his head up as he looked into the taller boy's crimson eyes. It was an unfamiliar situation, with Bakugo being calm, but Midoriya liked it. The greenette spoke up when he had his answer to the question, "No. I...forgot?" The elevator dinged as the shorter boy glanced at the doors opening.

Wait. This wasn't his floor.

"Of course it isn't, nerd. You're coming to my room since you obviously haven't been taking care of yourself," The ash blond responded. Oops. Did Midoriya make that comment out loud? Bakugo paused as he looked to the side, "Well...I'm not making you, it's more of a suggestion." Wow. Who knew that Bakugo could be so considerate? Midoriya appreciated the fact that the ash blond wasn't forcing him into anything. He wasn't forced to speak or do anything he didn't want to. He felt like Bakugo was being nice to him because of what had happened to him, but he couldn't help but smile at the other's kindness. He wasn't overly worried like his friends were; maybe Midoriya could ask how they could repair their own friendship? The greenette softly smiled as he hopped out of the elevator. "Sure Kacchan," he giggled.

Bakugo stared before walking to his dorm room with the two bowls still in hand. He carefully balanced them on one hand before taking his keys out of the pocket with the other. The door was pushed open has the blond held it open, motioning the greenette to walk— _hop_ in. Midoriya entered the room and stood in the middle of it; he didn't want to be rude and just sit in the bed without asking.

Bakugo walked in while shutting the door. He walked over to his dresser and set down the two bowls, noting which one was which. He walked to the bed and sat on the bed, gesturing to the empty spot on it. Midoriya went over to the bed until he stopped. "Can I sit on the floor when we do this? You can still sit on the bed but I like the floor, it's roomier," The greenette asked as he tilted his head. _Cute_ , Bakugo thought as he looked at the other teen.

The ash blond grunted as he grabbed a pillow and tossed it on the floor, "Then I guess I have to go on the floor too." He stood up and walked to his dresser for the supplies. Meanwhile, Midoriya carefully sat himself on the floor. He crawled over to the dresser and went on his knees as he observed the two bowls. He looked over to the blond who had his back towards him. "Hey Kacchan, which one is mine?"

The other teen glanced over to where Midoriya was. He turned back around as he replied, "The one closest to the lamp. But bring mine with you, will you?" His voice sounded so smooth and calm compared to his normally loud self. Midoriya looked back at the bowls and picked them up, shuffling over to the spot in front of the bed. He set the bowl down where he was going to sit and the other one where Bakugo was going to be.

The ash blond walked back over with a bunch of bottles and things in his arms. "Kacchan, you really don't have to do any of this..." Midoriya mumbled as he looked up at the teen. Bakugo plopped himself down onto the floor as he scooted against the bed frame, grabbing his bowl of Katsudon and setting it beside him. He knew it was his because the greenette was currently eating his Katsudon with a wide smile on his face.

"You sure do like your Katsudon, huh?" Bakugo smirked as he watched the greenette.

The boy nodded happily as he held up another bite to his face. He looked up before taking his bite, "I'm surprised you remembered it was my favorite..."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bakugo asked as he grabbed the pillow and set it in his lap. He grabbed his own bowl and took a small bite as he waited for the other's response.

"Well...I thought...I thought you hated me or–maybe you still do?" The greenette thought aloud as he looked down at the bowl sadly.

"I..never hated you," Bakugo mumbled as he averted his gaze. Midoriya shot his head up, waiting for him to continue. "It's just that. Ugh...I honestly hate myself for what I did to you. I only teased you and...did those things because I was upset. Sure you were supposedly quirkless, but to see you just give up on your dreams just like that...it made me irritated. The fact that you started to avoid everyone around you...I didn't know what to do when I was frustrated. So I picked on you, thinking it was your fault that we couldn't grow up as heroes together like we planned to. I guess that anger just became a reflex. It's not like I could just automatically change who I was either, so I wanted to wait till high school to get a fresh start. I realized this around middle school, which is why I stopped doing everything frequently. I still had to do it though, otherwise the other guys would do it, but they wouldn't have been so easy on you."

Bakugo looked down in shame as he let the greenette process the information. The greenette has set his bowl down beside him midway through. Midoriya smiled as he launched himself towards the ash blond, resting his head on the taller one's chest. The freckled teen smiled to himself.

The taller boy hadn't hugged back because of the shock. He was snapped out of his shocked state as he noticed something. "Let me help change your bandages. Your back is bleeding through your sweater..." The ash blond's eyes widened as he realized something. That injury was from _days_ ago, so why is it still bleeding? _Don't tell me..._ "Did you get stitches or something? Because I think they ripped, you shouldn't be bleeding."

Midoriya got off of Bakugo as he reached for his back. " _I won't have time to make it back..._ " he unknowingly mumbled. "Go back? For what? I have a first aid kit in here if-"

He was cut off.

"Kacchan, you wouldn't hate me for anything, right?" He asked quickly.

"No...?"

" _Katsuki_ ," The greenette said sternly. The ash blond knew that this was important; Midoriya never used his first name.

"No I wouldn't-" he noticed Midoriya was crying as he pulled at the hem of his pastel blue sweater.

"Kacchan please don't be mad or disgusted with me..."

"What are you..."

And with that, the pastel blue hoodie was on the floor.

"Holy shit..."


	23. It’s Okay...Right?

"What are we supposed to do now?" The male asked as he leaned back in his chair. The male had black hair and teal blue eyes; his name was Dabi, or so he claimed it was. Cherry eyes landed on him, filled with excitement.

"Well we need to get more information on everyone, correct? Which is exactly why we won't be intervening with the sports festival," the male with the pale blue hair replied to Dabi. Shigaraki day at the stool of the bar before he added, "And maybe we can seek out more UA recruits while we're at it."

The League Of Villains, composed of Tomura Shigaraki, Dabi, Himiko Toga, Kurogiri, and the newest addition: Twice. Toga groaned as she spun her knife around, chucking it at the wall, "So when are we gonna do something again?"

Dabi leaned back with a blank expression on his face, not really caring if they were supposed to be doing anything or not. His ocean blue eyes shifted from person to person, before flickering back to Kurogiri, who had offered him a drink. He took the drink without saying a word and chugged it as silence filled the room.

Shigaraki's chapped lips twisted into a wicked smirk, though, you couldn't see it with the hand on his face. "Well right now we need more members, which is why we're going to take the time to recruit more people," he spoke as he fiddled with a crumpled picture of a certain green haired teen. He turned to the others, in which his back was facing before, and laughed maniacally.

"This way, we can ensure that our precious angel won't get away."

* * *

"Who else knows?" Was the first thing that Bakugo had to ask. The ash blond was hesitant in asking any questions as he eyed the fluffy material that was now spread throughout the room. He felt the need to touch the feathers, but held himself back in favor of making sure the greenette didn't shut him out and refuse to let him help.

Midoriya was a bit taken back by the question; he was expecting a different response. He paused as his wings twitched, unfamiliar with the semi-cluttered environment. He looked off to the side before directing his attention back to his lap, struggling to find his voice as his throat closed up, "I...you don't–you don't..." His breathing started to pick up pace. He forced his eyes shut as his mind went blank, not being able to register anything in his surroundings. He felt cold, numb, and he knew that he was trembling. He felt as if he was drowning, like he couldn't find the surface of the water, he couldn't find an escape, he couldn't _breathe_ right. He felt suffocated in the room that seemed to be getting smaller as his vision was messed up.

Why was he like this? Bakugo hadn't thought bad of him because of his new appearance, but the overwhelming amount of fear was still there. Or maybe it was relief? Maybe it was the built up emotions that he had kept in for so long, and now they were spewing out; he couldn't control it.

The tears flooded out of him and he couldn't concentrate. Cold. Cold. Cold. That's all he felt for what felt like forever. Then, _finally_ something different.

Warmth.

He was surrounded by the warmth; the nice feeling made him relax, but he still felt his heart pounding. He was still shaking and couldn't breathe correctly. His chest felt painful, but he felt like he was slowly coming back to reality. He heard soft whispers and felt a hand through his hair. He couldn't make out much of what was being said, the only thing he heard was, "It's fine, your fine. Just focus on my heartbeat. Breathe."

Midoriya heard thudding sounds near him and focused on that, trying to control his breathing. He closed his eyes yet again as he relaxed more. He heard the same soft and calm voice as before; Midoriya finally realized it was Bakugo who was the one speaking. He felt arms wrapped around him, well the best they could with his wings in the way.

After calming down a bit more, Midoriya shakily breathed out, "Wh-what time is it?"

Bakugo knew that the greenette was probably worried that he wasted his(Bakugo's) time. "It was only five minutes, you're fine," The ash blond lied. In reality, it lasted a full thirty minutes, but Bakugo didn't want Midoriya to feel uneasy. Not after what had just happened.

The freckled teen came back to his senses, realizing he was basically sitting in the taller boy's lap with his wings wrapped around the both of them. He slowly retracted them, trying to make them shrink again. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to. If it's better to keep them out then keep them out," Bakugo assured the greenette.

Midoriya looked up, contemplating whether he should or not. The ash blond had already known, so there was no real use of putting them back. The greenette slowly let his wings fall back down. The freckled teen realized he was still sitting in the other's lap and slowly got off, scooting back to where he was sitting across from Bakugo. The ash blond sighed as he stood up, careful of the white material spread across the floor, and went to his drawer, grabbing the first aid kit. He walked back down in his spot and faced the greenette. Bakugo's face was tinted with a light pink before saying his next sentence, "Turn around and take your shirt off so I can clean off the blood."

Midoriya kept hesitating, which Bakugo noticed, but agreed anyways. Bakugo didn't really blame him; he would be hesitant if he was in Midoriya's shoes. The ash blond scooted closer to fix up his back, though he was cautious of the white wings that sprouted from it. He took of the bandages that were already there, though they were hard to take off considering how complex the wrapping was. "Recovery Girl, Aizawa, Nezu, now you, and...that's it," Midoriya spoke suddenly. Bakugo was confused by the sudden statement until he realized the freckled teen had answered his question from earlier.

Midoriya didn’t mention Hawks; if the word got out that he was associated with the number three hero, well...that would raise suspicion. Plus, the greenette didn’t even know if the winged hero would be fine with it anyways, so Midoriya opted not to mention him for the time being. 

The ash blond gave a hum in response, trying to clean and wrap up the injury as quickly but as carefully as possible.

After that was done, the kit was put back and Midoriya had put his shirt back on. Bakugo noticed the huge hole in the back of the shirt that allowed the snow white wings to easily slip through. _So that's why he always wears hoodies_. The ash blond placed the pillow back in his lap and patted it. Midoriya understood and laid his head down.

Bakugo felt the fluffy feathers tickle his leg an knee since he was wearing shorts. _They're so fluffy, what the hell?_ He didn't comment on it but instead grabbed the freckled boy's green curls and pulled them back and away from his forehead. _His hair is just as soft and fluffy?! Why does he have so many cute things about him..._ Bakugo grabbed a headband and put it on Midoriya so his messy hair wouldn't fall on his face. The ash blond chuckled a little when he was reminded of something that had happened in the past.

"What?" Midoriya pouted, "Sorry if my skin isn't as perfect as yours."

Bakugo was quick to explain himself, "No! I just remembered when I explained what a skin care routine was to you. You were so confused."

"Yeah, but I believe you were the one who almost 'killed me' because I had one pimple. In _seventh_ grade."

"Well at least I remembered how to take care of myself."

"I just forgot how to do the routine you showed me..." Midoriya mumbled as he closed his eyes. He didn't want any of the stuff to get in his eyes so he shut them. Though, he internally smiled at the memory as well. When he and his _mother_ had to go visit the Bakugo's house for dinner, Katsuki had noticed the pimple right away. He had dragged the shorter teen into his room and into his private bathroom. He yelled at the greenette and angrily showed him how to use everything, even letting him borrow some of the extra things he had. Katsuki's excuse for being nice was, "I don't want to see your disgusting face looking even worse than usual." Though looking back at it now, the freckled teen realized that it was the blond's way of worrying about him; he just couldn't show it at the time.

"So does this mean we're friends, Kacchan?" Midoriya hummed with his eyes still closed. He felt the rough fingers spreading the face wash onto his face stop. He fluttered his emerald eyes open and was immediately met with crimson red ones. He noticed the goofy grin on the other's face as he replied, "Of course."

* * *

"Let's have a contest!" Ashido exclaimed happily. After some asked about it, she had explained that she wanted to do a room contest. Most had agreed, but everyone noticed that two certain people were missing.

"Where's Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu questioned as she looked around the room, "Did he not leave his room since earlier?"

"I haven't heard anything from his room since then," Tokoyami stated, making everyone a bit worried.

"I have no idea. We tried to look for him to apologize. He did leave his room but only for a couple of minutes. He came down to eat but he went with Bakugo to his room-" Kaminari started.

"Well did you even bother to check Bakugo's room?" Jiro asked as she hit the blond on the head.

"But why would he be with him? Bakugo literally hates him," Sero pointed out.

"Well check anyways!" Uraraka exclaimed.

Kirishima sighed as he headed to the elevator, "I'll go check." The redhead eventually made it to the fourth floor. He glanced over to the door beside his and grumbled under his breath, "I guess I'm gonna die today." The redhead knocked on the door cautiously. There was a pause on the other side of the door so Kirishima spoke up, "It's me, Kirishima. Do you know where Midoriya is?"

On the other side of the door, Bakugo growled under his breath. "He's with me. Now go away, Shitty hair," he snapped, though his voice wasn't as loud as usual. Kirishima seemed to get the message; there were taps of the floor that went down the hallway until they faded into nothing.

The ash blond sighed as he looked down. He had finished a while ago, but he was kind of stuck at the moment. Who knew that Midoriya liked being taken care of? Bakugo looked down at the pillow in his lap, which had the freckled teen laying on it. The greenette's mouth hung open as small breaths escaped his lips. The ash blond was mesmerized as he began to fiddle with the green curls. He felt pure bliss just to be given the opportunity to do something like this. He never thought that he would get to say that he was friends with Izuku Midoriya.

He looked down to see the white wings covering the rest of the boy like a blanket. A smile played on Bakugo's lips as his heart thudded out of his chest. His smile turned into and evil one as he thought about how roundface would react if she had witnessed the scene. Bakugo wasn't dumb; he noticed that the girl obviously had some feelings towards the greenette, maybe others too, but he wasn't entirely sure.

He leaned against the bed frame, still messing with the curly green locks. He grabbed the blanket from his bed and wrapped it around himself. He shifted his position a little, uncrossing his legs and laying both of them on either side of the greenette. Next thing he knew, he fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning was a nightmare for Bakugo.


	24. Runaway

_Buzzzz. Buzzzz. Buzzzz._

Bakugo woke up as he heard his alarm go off. He groaned as he moved his hand to look for his phone. He froze when he felt a fluffy material near him. He dragged his hand across it, loving how soft it was. The material was also on top of him. That's when he looked to the side of him.

Laying on his stomach, Midoriya slept peacefully with small, soft snores escaping his mouth. Bakugo quickly and quietly found his phone to turn off the alarm. He set a timer for ten minutes; he still had time and he probably wouldn't have another opportunity like this again. The ash blond rolled to his side once again and buried his face in the white wings as best as he could. He didn't even know how the two ended up sleeping side by side, but he wasn't complaining.

He fell asleep for a little too long. When he woke up he noticed a groggy Midoriya looking at him with half lidded eyes and his eyebrows furrowed. The greenette was lazily shaking the ash blond awake. "Kacchannnnn turn off your alarm..."

The crimson eyed boy reached for his phone and looked at it. It took a minute before his eyes adjusted to the light his phone gave off. He blinked a couple of times as he read the time. His eyes widened as he scrambled to get up. He took note that the greenette had fallen back asleep. He groaned at the cold air that was biting at his skin. _What the fuck? Why is it so cold? Did the temperature drop or are his wings just warm compared to my room?_

He pushed the thought away for now as he rushed around his room trying to get ready for school. It was now Tuesday, but he remembered that Midoriya said he wasn't allowed to go to school today. The ash blond carefully avoided the white wings that were still in the way; he wasn't paying attention when he slipped on one of the greenette's crutches. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. He muttered a plethora of curse words under his breath.

Bakugo recovered quickly and got ready for the school day. He grabbed his phone from off of the floor and checked the time. _SHITTTT I'M GONNA BE FUCKING LATE! CURSE THAT NERD AND HIS COMFORTABLE, WARM, FLUFFY WINGS!_ He rushed out of the room and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth before he left for school.

* * *

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** _

Midoriya jolted awake with a deafening scream coming from his mouth. He felt as if he had screamed his lungs out. He clutched his chest as sweat fell down his face. Why was the dream so vivid when it didn't even happen?

_He and his mother were sitting in a small field of flowers; it was and still is one of his happiest memories, even if his mother did bring up bad thoughts most of the time._

_They were laughing and having fun as Izuku would pick a flower and happily show it to his mother as she laughed back, picking up the flower and explaining all she knew about them._

_The next thing Izuku heard was a small gasp. He looked over to his mother to see her mouth hung open, with no sound coming out._

_He turned to see the villains looking at him with a pleased look. He wanted to ask him something but he couldn't speak. How odd. He recognized Shigaraki right away, standing there with a smug smirk on his face, "You really are dangerous, look what you did. Maybe we can help you with that if you join us."_

_Izuku looked towards his mother again as tears trickled down her face. She was slowly being consumed by flames. Blue flames to be exact. Izuku watched as he slowly disappeared until all that was left were ashes._

_He tried to scream out to her, he tried to help her, but he couldn't. Tears pricked his eyes as he looked down; the blue flames still spread, burning the flowers that were once there and replacing them with the same ash his mother was. Izuku looked over to Dabi with his lip trembling. The villain gave a smirk as he shrugged and gestured behind the greenette._

_Izuku turned to see his normally white wings aflame; they were the same bright blue as the flames that killed his mother. His eyes trailed up the grass and flowers that were slowly turning to ashes. He felt his emotions overflowing and, as soon as they did, the flames started to spread faster. The greenette looked up to where the flames were leading and saw everyone he cared about._

_He tried to call out to them; he screamed every single person's name as he tried to control the flames that were spreading at an immense speed. He watched as the flames consumed them, but they didn't seem sad or desperate; they were angry and disgusted._

_"He's not at all like Hawks; his wings are a beautiful red and can't harm anyone! This disgusting monster, however, is hurting everyone with his dangerous power!"_

_"Who told him he could be a hero?"_

_"He has way to many problems. How can he take care of others if he can't even take care of himself?"_

_And one of the last ones he heard had to be the most heart wrenching._

_There stood Aizawa with a disturbed look on his face, "I should have gotten rid of you on day one."_

_With that statement, he disappeared into ashes just like everyone else._

Midoriya's breathing was ragged as he tried to calm himself. _In and out. Come on, Izuku. In and out._ His vision was blurry with the substantial amount of tears pouring out of his eyes. _Cry cry cry. That's all you ever seem to do, Izuku! Maybe that's why your father was never around, he didn't want to deal with a fucking disappointment like you!_

His thoughts were jumbled, but he managed to pull himself up with his crutches. He didn't care if he was in pain anymore, he had to get out of here so he wouldn't cause others pain by being there.

He doesn't belong at UA.

Midoriya staggered out of the room; his mind was such a mess that he hadn't even bothered to shut Bakugo's door or take his phone with him. He just _left_. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't think, he didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get away.

He didn't need to hurt anyone else. Not again.

* * *

He was in the forest.

By now, the sun was setting. He was curled up in a ball with his wings wrapped around him. He couldn't stop _crying_. The tears just kept flowing down his freckled cheeks and his breath hitched every time he hiccuped. He sniffled as he tried to wipe his face off, but the tears that he had wiped off were just replaced with more hot tears.

When he had left the dorms, he hadn't even bothered to grab his pastel blue sweater from Bakugo's room; it didn't matter if someone found him, they weren't going to anyways. Why would they even bother to look for him? He curled up a little more as a cold breeze hit his face.

He was in so much _pain_. But he felt like the pain on his back was nothing compared to the ache in his heart. He heard rustling near him but he ignored it; it was probably just another animal like before. His soft sobs were all that could be heard but then there was that rustling noise again.

"Hey..."

The sudden voice startled the greenette.

He started to panic.

"No! Please go away! I don't want you getting hurt! Not like her!" His eyes were red and puffy while eye bags were evident. Tears fell down his freckled cheeks nonstop as he attempted to move back from the person. Without realizing, the greenette's fear had outweighed his sadness and pain, making his white wings flare up into blue flames. They had burned the ground around him, making a small circle as the tree behind him quickly turned into ashes. Midoriya gripped his head, "See? I'm j-just a dangerous fr-freak! I'm just *hic* t-too different! Hawks and Am-Amajiki's powers *hic* are...a-are so much d-d-different than m-mine; theirs won't *hic* h-hurt people! I w-wo-won't let it*hic* ha-happen! Not again!"

"But we're not that different."

The greenette's emerald eyes flickered up to meet gold eyes looking at him. The male sat down, a safe distance away from the flames. Midoriya didn't pay attention when the blond had tapped something on his phone, sending his location.

"Do you remember what I said to you a couple of days ago?" The hero asked. Midoriya shook his head no. "I told you that I wasn't going to judge you because our quirks aren't that different. Wings and flames are not dangerous quirks. They've helped so many people. And you will too."

The flames died down and eventually faded away when Aizawa had arrived. Midoriya was engulfed into a hug by Hawks since he was closest when the flames went away. The greenette cried as he clutched onto the fabric in front of him.

After he was almost calmed down, Aizawa crouched down near the two and turned towards Midoriya, gesturing for him to take the pastel blue sweater. The greenette took the sweater and slipped it on, just in time; All Might had appeared from behind the bushes, looking around until he spotted a crying Midoriya and the two adults near him.

All Might, in his buff form, was quick to scoop up the greenette, "Who hurt him?" That question just made the freckled teen cry even more. The other two shot up from where they were and went up to the greenette.

"I'm so st-stupid! This is s-so...so *hic* stupid! I made e-everyone worry a-and for *hic* wh-what? Just because I-I-I can't get her out o-of my *hic* my h-head! She keeps sh-showing up in my n-nightmares! I...Wh-why...*hic* Sh-Shouta why haven't you...*hic* go-gotten rid of me yet?" He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to make himself smaller, "M-m-maybe the you in my *hic* dream was r-right....you sh-should've gotten r-rid of m-m*hic*e-e on day one..."

His eyes stared to flutter shut before croaking out a small, "Wh-why..."

He went limp in All Might's arms. Aizawa was quick to look for a pulse and was relieved to find one. "It was probably just from exhaustion. He hasn't been getting a lot of sleep..." Aizawa muttered. He looked up at All Might, "Hand him to me, I'll carry him back." The buff blond didn't comply.

"It's fine, I have him. Besides, you've been teaching all day," All Might argued as he readjusted the freckled teen in his arms.

"He's my fucking kid," Aizawa shot back.

"How about," Hawks walked over to take Midoriya from the tall heroes arms, "I take him since you two are acting like overprotective parents."

The walk back to UA was filled with glares shot at each other; All Might was staring Aizawa down while he did it in return. Hawks was in the middle, carrying the greenette. He huffed as he glanced beside him, seeing Aizawa glaring at him now. "What? You're gonna glare at me too, now?" The winged hero asked.

"You're not going to make him your favorite, you know. He already has a favorite," Aizawa grumbled as he faced forwards.

"Jeez, stop acting so hostile, Eraserhead," Hawks muttered as they stepped out of the forest.


	25. Talk it Out

Light poured through the window near the bed where Midoriya is currently resting. The greenette sensed the bright light and shifted in the bed due to discomfort. He groaned as he felt his back aching and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed the familiar white wings draped over the bed, eventually falling off and onto the floor on the right side, while to his left, they climbed up the wall. He took note of the pastel blue sweater that covered his chest, but also noticed little bits of the same material scattered near him. _Great, more clothes ruined._ His eyes trailed further down the bed until he was met with a familiar red color.

His emerald eyes continued to trail up the red thing until he saw familiar messy blond hair. Hawks turned towards him, noting that he was awake. Midoriya was handed his pills for his back and a glass of water that were both previously sitting on the nightstand. Now that he was looking, Midoriya realized that the room was not his dorm room, yet it was still familiar to him.

He took the pills and set the glass down, making a small noise echo through the room. He looked down at his foot to see it was rewrapped with a new bandage; his crutches were at the end of the bed. "You know, if you wanted to get away from everyone, you could have just called me so you could stay here. You didn't have to scare everyone and run off like that..."

 _Here?_ Midoriya thought as he observed the room better than before. Now he recognized the room; it was one of the guest bedrooms in Hawks' house. The greenette looked down at his hands, remembering the trouble he had caused. His throat tightened as he tried to force a couple of words out of his mouth, "I'm sorr-"

A hand was immediately clamped over his mouth, preventing him from speaking. "Nope. I'm not gonna have any of that. I was the one who offered to take you here," Hawks smiled playfully at the greenette, earning a small smile in return after the hand was lifted off of it. The hero looked around the room, "Ok how about we move you to a different room? You know, one with a bigger bed for your wings." Midoriya wanted to protest but Hawks already started grabbing the crutches from the end of the bed.

Midoriya smiled meekly as he scratched his cheek, "Thanks..." He turned to his right and left to see his wings, then to the warm bed where he was laying. _Oh. That's why it was warm._ He looked to see a small pile of blood from where his back was. Hawks seemed to notice the blood on the sheets and just glanced at the greenette's back. You could see the wings just forcing some of the skin on the back away to make room for themselves.

The hero was quick to say something so the freckled teen wouldn't feel bad about the bed, "Hey, it's fine. It's not like it's something we can't fix. Let's just get you somewhere a little more comfortable."

Midoriya smiled and choked out a laugh, "Th-that's like what Shouta said when I..." His voice trailed off at the end and he unintentionally started to tuck his wings away as he ducked his head down.

Hawks moved closer, "Hey! You don't need to do that. Come on, obviously that won't help your situation right now so... actually stay like that really quick." The greenette looked up confused until he was scooped up.

"Hey! What are you–NO!" He started laughing as the winged hero ran around the house with him in his arms. The freckled teen laughed and closed his eyes, only to open them again to see the garden that he loved so much. His smile only grew wider.

"There! I personally think a smile looks better on you than a frown," the blond looked down and beamed at the greenette. Midoriya looked off to the side to see a couple of red feathers placing his crutches down in the grass. "I'm sure that those crutches are a pain to use to get around. So I thought I could just carry you. I wanted to do this anyways."

"Do wha-" the teen was cut off with one flap of Hawks' wings. There were more to follow until they were a good distance off of the ground. Midoriya marveled at the sight. There was forest that went on for miles; the beautiful shades of green all clashed together to create an array of colors as the baby blue sky hovered above them. "Woah..." was all the freckled teen could mutter as his eyes observed the landscape.

"You know, not a lot of people would be able to see a view like this. Sure, you could use an airplane or something like that, but the view isn't as great. But with wings, you can see it as much as you want whenever you want. Most people are confined to the ground, they don't actually know what it's like to be free, but you and I...we're different. But different doesn't necessarily have to be bad. And if people want to bad mouth you, then spread your wings and show them what you've got. Either that or call me; I'll make sure to talk some sense into them!"

Midoriya laughed a little at the end as he looked at the scene for a little longer. His eyes flickered down and lingered on the garden. "You want to get back down?" Hawks asked as he readjusted his grip, careful of the greenette's tiny white wings pinned against his back. The freckled teen looked back over to the winged hero.

"I-" he was cut off as his phone started vibrating in his pocket. They both looked at each other questionably as Hawks started to lower himself to the ground. Midoriya held out his phone so they could both read the caller ID. The greenette clicked 'accept call' and held the phone to his ear. There were a bunch of different voices on the other line, so he held the device away from his ear. Hawks mouthed, 'speaker' and Midoriya complied.

" _Hello, Young Midoriya! The staff and I-"_

" _Put it on speaker!!!"_ A different voice exclaimed.

 _"I don't think he needs to put you on speaker, Hizashi..."_ a feminine voice had interrupted.

"Hey why don't you let the kid talk?" Hawks sighed, already bored with these people. From what he knows, All Might was the one who had called Midoriya, so that must've been the first voice. The second voice was most likely Present Mic, or Hizashi Yamada. But the third? Hawks couldn't really tell by the voice but it had to be someone at UA...

" _Oh...Chick-fil-A is there, too?_ " The same feminine voice had asked dejectedly.

"Chick-fil-A...?" Midoriya had questioned. He looked over at Hawks who was silently fuming. The blond finally lowered them both to the ground, in which he had set the freckled teen down on the grass; he sat down as well. The winged hero pointed to the phone and mouthed, 'who?' Midoriya mouthed back, 'Midnight, I think.'

Hawks knew information on all of the pro heroes, so he spat out a reply, "Wow, Midnight. I'm jealous. I didn't know you were that good. I'm falling asleep and you're not even using your quirk." He smirked at the end as he looked over at Midoriya who was giving him a small disappointed look.

" _Why you little-_ "

She was cut off by a small yawn from Midoriya on the other side, causing Hawks to laugh his ass off. The greenette was quick to correct himself, "Wait! Ms. Midnight I wasn't making fun of you. The medicine I took is probably making me drowsy."

" _Medicine..?_ " You could hear a door opening from her side of the line. There was a familiar tired voice, " _Mic go teach those devil children. Homeroom is over._ "

Homeroom? Midoriya thought as he looked at the sky. Now that he realized it, it was no longer the afternoon from when he had run away earlier–now yesterday. _So that means that it's Wednesday now, right? I'm going to have so much work to catch up on..._ The freckled teen laid in the grass, on his stomach, as he stretched out his wings. Hawks was sitting in front of him while the phone was in the middle.

The greenette laughed upon hearing Aizawa call his classmates 'devil children', which caught Aizawa's attention. " _Why are you on the phone with my kid?_ " You could tell that Aizawa directed the question at All Might.

" _Well I wanted to see how Young Midoriya was doing,_ " All Might responded. Midoriya looked up to Hawks as he gestured to the phone.

The winged hero got the message as he spoke up smirking, "Oh look at that my finger slipped and is slowly moving to the red 'end call button'."

" _Wait. WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH PROBLEM CHILD? I THOUGHT YOU LEFT_?"

"Correction. I left _with_ him."

" _SO YOU KIDNAPPED HIM?_ "

"It's not kidnapping if I adopt him as my kid. Oh no my finger is still slippingggg..."

—— _Call Ended_ ——

The hero laughed as he looked down to see the freckled teen's eyes slowly falling down as he tried to fight away sleep. "That wasn't...nice..." he had his head resting on his arms as he spoke; his white wings were still spread across the grass. His eyes finally fluttered shut.

* * *

Aizawa turned to All Might, "Did you know about this?" The blond shook his head as he looked at his phone. The black haired male threw his hands up and gave up, crawling into his sleeping bag. Before doing so, he turned towards the blue eyed blond while pointing at him, "And don't think I'm not mad at you."

Midnight was just chilling in the background, watching the scene with a few of the other teachers that were there. All Might spoke up, "Well I don't see why I need your permission to talk to _my_ student." With that statement, he received a harsh glare from Aizawa. The black haired male rolled over when he had zipped up the sleeping bag, facing his back towards the blond.

* * *

It was now lunch time for the UA students, but Class 1-A was particularly down in the dumps. After yesterday and hearing about the search they did for Midoriya, the class was on edge. They were told after a while that he was fine; they couldn't help incase there was a villain that was around the area. Though, the class never got to see the freckled teen after that. And when he didn't show up for school, well, they were a little worried.

"What do you guys think is up with Deku?" Uraraka asked as their group of four made their way to their lunch table.

"Well obviously he's had it rough for the past week or so. I think it's good that he's getting a little break, but I'm not so sure about the whole incident that happened yesterday," Todoroki explained as he set his tray down along with the others.

"Well it would be a good idea to check on him. As his friends we should be there to support him," Iida stated as he picked up his chopsticks.

"Like what Bakugo said? Ribbit," Asui croaked.

"Yeah...I honestly want to apologize to him about we did. We shouldn't have pressured him into answering those questions. We were lucky he didn't slip into a panic attack or something of that sort. I'm not saying he does have those, but it is a possibility after what he's been through," Todoroki explained with a little sorrow in his usually monotone voice.

"Alright! Enough with the sad stuff! What do you think we could do for him to make it up to him and make him happy?" Uraraka asked the table.

And with that, they started their plan. Of course, they would get help from their classmates as well.


	26. Small Problem

It was currently after school, the day that the Deku squad, excluding Midoriya himself, were going to execute their plan. But first, they had to find out where Midoriya was and distract him so he wouldn't find out about their plan. They had told Yaoyorozu about it since they had to ask her to make a couple of things with her quirk; the other things would be bought at the store. Eventually, that led to almost the whole class participating. Well, actually the whole class; Bakugo was participating but only because 'The extras would screw everything up if it weren't for him'.

The brunette, Uraraka, had bounced up and down excitedly, waiting for the elevator to make its familiar dinging noise, indicating she had arrived at her destination. It finally dinged as she hopped out, her short hair bouncing slightly as she trotted down the hallway. She stopped in front of one of the rooms, knocking on the door as lightly as she could but still making it audible. "Deku? Are you there?" She spoke as she waited. There wasn't a noise on the other side of the room though. She contemplated whether she should see if it's unlocked or not. Then, she turned the handle to see if it was unlocked.

Uraraka found the door was indeed unlocked, but she decided against barging in; there was probably a reason he hadn't answered, either he needed space, he was sleeping, or he just wasn't there. So, she started to head to her next destination: Mr. Aizawa's room. When she arrived in the common room, she was asked a couple of questions, but she brushed them off, "I need to see Mr. Aizawa really quick then we'll see what we should start on first." With that, she left the dorms.

Kirishima turned to Bakugo, who was sitting on the couch, playing on his phone. The redhead smirked, "So Bakubro wanna tell us why you were late to school yesterday?" He flopped onto the couch, waiting for the ash blond's response.

"None of your fucking business shark boy," Bakugo growled without looking up from his phone. _Why isn't he responding? Should I just go up and check on him? No. Round face went to go do that but she said she had to talk to... Wait. Did she see...?_ The ash blond thought. He looked up from his phone and scowled in the direction she went. He decided to wait and see how everything played out before taking any action.

* * *

Uraraka walked back in the dorm room with a confused look on her face. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad that Midoriya wasn't at the dorms right now. All Aizawa could tell her was that he was visiting someone for a couple of days while he was out of school. Now the class could execute their plan without Midoriya around, but they would also have to wait for him to come back, whenever that was. Well that would just mean more time to prepare, right?

She entered the dorm room and sighed as a couple of eyes looked her way. She glanced towards a couple of the people and started, "Well I went to Deku's room earlier and he wasn't answering. Obviously if he won't answer his door he wouldn't answer texts either. So I went to Mr. Aizawa to see if he could see what's wrong. He told me that Deku isn't here and he's visiting someone for a couple of days."

The class nodded but Bakugo looked over, a tiny bit curious, "Did he say who it was?" The brunette simply shook her head no before staring to tell people what they could do to prepare the surprise. Bakugo was sitting on the couch, still wondering who the person Midoriya is visiting was. Obviously it had to be someone who knew about his wings, otherwise it wouldn't be convenient for him to stay there for more than a day. From what Bakugo knew, the wings didn't last very long when tucked in; that was obvious because of the pain killers Midoriya always seemed to need. Not to mention that the greenette slept with his wings out; if he stayed with someone who didn't know, he would be caught. So...who exactly was this mystery person?

The ash blond was snapped out of his thoughts when the weight of the couch shifted. He looked over and noticed a familiar dual haired teen looking at him, waiting for his chance to speak. Bakugo grunted, "What do you want, freezer burn?" He turned back to his phone as he addressed the heterochromatic eyed teen.

Todoroki just ignored the new nickname and proceeded to answer, "Well I wanted to know what Midoriya likes. You grew up with him, after all."

Bakugo turned to the other boy again, this time with a small tint of confusion planted on his face, "And why do you need to know? Care to explain why you're trying to be all buddy-buddy with him now?" The ash blond glared at him as he shut his phone off, focusing his attention to Todoroki.

Todoroki cleared his throat, trying to push away the small blush on his face. Yes, he became friends with Midoriya because of how much he helped him and is still helping him, but he began to realize how kind and caring the greenette was. Not to mention how appealing he looked; he had the cutest curly green hair that bounced as he walked, emerald green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, and so many other things the dual haired teen started to notice. "I um...I just wanted to be a good friend," he paused, "I don't seem like the only one who is trying to get closer to him anyways. Kirishima mentioned he was in your room the other day, correct?"

Bakugo had to fight back a blush that started to appear on his face as he thought of yesterday morning. _Well it's not my fault he's so damn cute_ , he thought of saying that, but that would just make things weird. "I was just getting him away from pinky, soy sauce face, shitty hair, and dunce face. They were bothering him. Those idiots don't know boundaries, I swear-" just as he was about to finish his sentence, Kirishima sat down right next to Bakugo, swinging his arm over the ash blond's shoulder as he gave a toothy smile.

"So you gonna help us, Bakubro?" the redhead asked as he looked at the ash blond.

"Why would I help-"

"You can lead the way," Kirishima interrupted, correcting his word choice into something that Bakugo would go along with.

"You bet your ass I'm leading the way. I'll be the best fucking leader there is!" Bakugo exlaimed as he stood up off the couch, staring to boss people around and telling them what they're doing wrong. Todoroki sighed as he slumped down on the couch. Now he'll have to take a chance and guess what Midoriya likes.

* * *

Midoriya groaned as he sat up on the bed. He looked over to see his wings twitching as they started to move when he did. He checked his phone, noting that it was already Thursday. He expected to wake up from another nightmare or overwhelming pain on his back, but neither of those things happened.

It was confusing, really.

His little 'growth spurt' was only supposed to last three or four days, not for a week. He sighed as he glanced over his white wings, still hesitant about having them out. Now he was curious; could his wings still burn when they were tucked in?

He decided to brush that idea off for now. He scooted over to the end of the huge bed as he tucked his wings in. He proceeded to grab the crutches sitting on the side of the bed. _And to think I still have a couple of days or even weeks left of this..._ he stopped in grabbing the crutches and set them back down. He brought his leg up to himself as he carefully unwrapped the bandage from his foot before inspecting it. He noticed that it had looked slightly better; he concluded that it was best to let it air out for a bit before cooling it off in cool water.

He wobbled as he pushed himself off of the bed, grabbing the crutches quickly in hopes of rebalancing himself. Unfortunately, he got up too fast; he quickly leaned backwards towards the bed to fall back on. He was able to fall back onto the bed, but there was one problem; the crutches had ended up on the floor, away from the bed. The greenette day up, scooting towards the end of the bed and attempted to bring the crutches towards him with his good foot. Though, his legs weren't long enough.

He groaned in frustration. Yes, he could hop over there, but then he would have to bend down to get the crutches on one foot. He was not willing to risk falling down; Hawks wasn't home at the moment so he really didn't have anyone to help him if he did fall. He sat on the bed, thinking of how he could do this. Maybe he could crawl? No. His face lit up as he thought of an idea, but he slightly grimaced at how difficult the task might be.

He did it anyways.

Midoriya untucked his wings and maneuvered then to where they were hovering over the crutches. He tried to move his wings a certain way but failed. He never understood how they moved; they usually just did things by themselves. Or maybe it was because of him? The greenette stopped the way he had been attempting for the past couple of minutes and instead focused on actually moving the wings as if they were apart of him. He imagined them as having an extra pair of arms on his back as he closed his eyes. Apparently, it was working; he opened his eyes slightly when he felt his wings making contact with something.

His face lit up as he realized he was getting something done. He continued to do this for about ten minutes, until he brought the crutches back to himself. _I wonder if I could lift things up with them?_ He pondered. Come to think of it, he never really did things or even thought about doing anything with his wings; it would be a waste of time. But he was currently bored out of his mind since he couldn't go to school; he also didn't want to stay in his head for too long so doing something was always necessary.

The greenette spent the rest of the day going around the house and coming up with small things he could do with his wings. It's not like he could train his other quirks, anyways. He went around with his wings out; something he wouldn't usually do, especially since he didn't know when Hawks stopped doing hero work.

The winged hero walked into the house to see Midoriya messing around with his wings with a small grin plastered on his face. Hawks laughed as he went to address the freckled teen, "Looks like your having fun without me. Did you take the pain meds I left on the dresser?"

Midoriya looked shocked for a second until he turned to the winged hero. The teen smiled as he glanced to his wings, "No I didn't," he looked back over to the hero, "They stopped growing. So...can I go to school tomorrow?"

Hawks gave him a 'really?' look before sighing, "Well I would say go see Recovery Girl first. So yes, technically you can go to school tomorrow."

Which, looking back, might've been a bad decision to make.


	27. New Information

Revealing his secret wasn't the best idea.

Midoriya arrived at school the next day, much to everyone's surprise, even Aizawa's. The greenette entered the classroom with his usual smile as he walked to his seat, curly green hair bouncing up and down as he used his crutches to get around. He sat down in his seat while Aizawa eyed him, as if to ask why he was here and late to class.

The greenette glanced up and smiled, "I already went to Recovery Girl. She said I should be fine."

Aizawa nodded before glancing at the greenette again. "But did you figure out...?" He didn't directly say it, leaving Midoriya confused. "Never mind. I'll talk with you later," he grumbled before continuing to explain the sports festival. After that, he left the classroom since homeroom was over; Present Mic wasn't on time for class again so Aizawa had to go get him.

Midoriya turned his attention to the notes from the past couple of days; Aizawa handed him the stack of papers before he left. His emerald eyes flickered from page to page. Right now, he decided to look over the English notes since that was their next class. He hummed as he put his palm in his hand, scanning the page for important points about the lesson.

He stopped as he felt someone tap on his shoulder, and, to his surprise, he looked up to see Yaoyorozu smiling at him. "Do you need any help?" She asked as she sat down in the desk behind him since Mineta was expelled. Midoriya hummed for a little bit as he looked over the notes before finally deciding that he needed a little help with understanding small parts of the instructions. He turned around in his seat and talked with the girl about the lessons he had missed.

A few minutes later, Present Mic had walked in; Yaoyorozu offered to stay near Midoriya to help him if he needed it. He happily accepted the help.

The day went on fairly smoothly and it was time for hero training. Everyone had started to walk to the locker rooms to change; Midoriya was talking with Todoroki and Iida about different things until the greenette felt his wings twitch. It's only been seven hours, they shouldn't be acting up now...unless his time limit was reduced. He apologized to them before rushing off to the locker rooms as fast as he could with his crutches.

Bakugo noticed the sudden action and went over to the greenette, following closely behind. Someone had asked what was going on and tried to follow...until Bakugo started making explosions, threatening to blow up anyone who came close. The ash blond led Midoriya to the stall quickly, knowing that was one of the only private areas in the locker room.

Bakugo closed the stall door behind both of them and started to ask small questions to get the gist of what was going on. He muttered under his breath as he made eye contact with the shorter boy, "Secret or stress?" He wasn't entirely sure if someone was listening or not so he had to play it safe.

Midoriya's face scrunched up in worry as he muttered something about the first option. "Ok. Shit..." Bakugo cursed as he glanced around. He knew there was no way that they would be able to make it to a better place in time; Midoriya wasn't even able to keep his wings tucked long enough to make it to his room last time. Bakugo thought for a second before deciding what to do, "Okay wait a little longer, I have an idea."

The ash blond opened the stall and shut it quickly, seeing other people eyeing him suspiciously. "Someone go get Aizawa," he looked over to Todoroki, who was in his hero costume, "Colgate toothpaste, get your ass over here and make an ice wall to the ceiling." The dual haired teen was about to object until he noticed the look on Bakugo's face. He nodded as someone went to go get Aizawa.

The ice wall was made so no one could see the stalls; Bakugo had to push Todoroki out of the way; he didn't need anyone finding out about Midoriya's quirk. When making the ice wall, Todoroki had left a narrow spot for Aizawa to pass through to get to Midoriya. Bakugo had went back to the stall when he noticed Todoroki had left. He knocked on it and gave the greenette the go ahead to spread out his wings. The response was immediate; Midoriya's white wings could be seen spilling out from the top of the stall, moving slightly as they settled down.

"Kacchan can I step out of the stall?" Midoriya asked, hating how cramped the stall was. The ash blond answered yes as the greenette hopped out of the stall, stretching as best as he could with the crutches still at hand. He tried to put his wings back, but they wouldn't budge; that never happened before. He started to panic as he glanced towards Bakugo, who took note of the freckled teen's panicked state. He noticed Midoriya slipping into a panic attack, muttering things like, "They won't go back," and, "They'll all find out,". He noticed that the greenette started trembling like before, he clutched his chest and was sweating as well.

Bakugo acted quickly as he pulled the greenette towards him, sitting on the floor to make things easier. He tried to pull him into a hug, but Midoriya kept trying to get away, thrashing around when Bakugo tried to make contact. _Okay that's not working_ , he thought. Maybe he would have to make the teen aware of his presence? Bakugo thought it was worth a shot.

"Hey it's alright. It's just me. Do you want to sit down with me?" Bakugo asked with the softest voice he could muster. Midoriya seemed to look over at the ash blond when that remark was made. He hesitantly nodded, still shaking and slowly sat down next to the teen. "Ok...do you want a hug?" Bakugo internally cringed at the question; why would Midoriya hug him of all people?

Though, he felt something hit his chest, seeing Midoriya laying against it. Even though the freckled teen couldn't think correctly, he was still able to identify the blond blob in his vision as Bakugo. Midoriya felt so _horrible_. He knew there wasn't anything really wrong with him, at least physically. But somehow he still felt like he was dying. He couldn't stop his heart from pounding against his rib cage. There were voices talking, but they seemed to blur together; he couldn't breathe correctly, just like last time.

When he finally came to, he heard soft voices and a hand through his hair, messing with it gently. There was also a thudding noise near his ear, so he focused on the noise, trying to match his breathing with the noise. He relaxed a bit more, exhaling shakily as he leaned towards the warmth that was near him. It was the last thing he remembered before his vision faded to black.

* * *

Bakugo let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the panic attack slowly started to dissipate. He continued to mess with Midoriya's fluffy hair; he didn't really have much else to do since Aizawa had excused him from hero training. He didn't really know how much time had passed, but he decided to just forget about that and focus on the boy in his arms.

What a lucky bastard he was for being able to be this close to the greenette.

He smirked at the thought; he was probably one of Midoriya's favorite people now, meaning he was most likely in the lead in terms of winning the greenette's heart. He stopped when he heard the door to the locker room opening, meaning the class was most likely over at this point. The ash blond growled under his breath, realizing he should probably wake Midoriya up. He hesitated before holding his shoulder, shaking it lightly.

Midoriya started to stir awake, sitting up and glancing around to see where he was. He looked over and noticed Bakugo, "Oh hi Kacchan," he mumbled, still half asleep. He rubbed his eyes before registering what he had just said in his mind, "Wait, Kacchan?!" He whisper shouted as he stumbled back. He glanced around, "I'm sorry! I made you miss class, didn't I?" He looked down as he frowned.

"It's fine. The yellow caterpillar let me. He wasn't completely sure since he didn't know if you knew that I knew but after explaining stuff, he said it was fine," Bakugo stated, but his eyes shifted over to the fluffy white feathers. He paused for a second before asking his question, "Can you put them back now?"

Midoriya looked back at his wings and moved them, relieved to find that he was able to properly retract them. Once Bakugo noticed he was fine, he went to go retrieve the blazer to their school uniform that Midoriya wore constantly; probably because there was a hole in the regular white long sleeve you're supposed to wear under the uniform.

Bakugo helped Midoriya up and grabbed the crutches for him. Though, what the two didn't know was that a certain someone had peeped in through the narrow opening, wanting to check on the two after what had happened earlier. He stayed silent and moved out of the narrow opening quickly, not wanting to be caught by the other two. He had to be seeing things, right? There was no way that what he witnessed was real....

He decided not to speak about the situation until he got more evidence on what he had just witnessed. With that, he turned around and went to go change out of his hero costume.

* * *

"Surprise!"

Midoriya almost fell down when he was greeted in such a way upon returning to the dorms. He looked around and smiled at what his friends had done. He noticed there were a bunch of board games on the table in the common room, amongst other things that you could have fun with. The freckled teen looked up, happiness flowing through him, "What's all this for?"

"Wellll," Uraraka started before hopping in front of Midoriya, giving out jazz hands, "We thought we would do something fun! Like you know, as a class with all of this stuff going on!" She smiled when Midoriya had nodded his head, agreeing with the idea.

Though, someone was paying very close attention to Midoriya, looking for some signs to support( _back_ up) what he had discovered earlier.

Well there was the first piece of evidence: Midoriya complained about back pains sometimes. Well, he didn't necessarily _complain_ , but it was evident that he was experiencing some back pain due to the back pains he experienced. Not to mention that the greenette always changed in the stalls. He tried to come up with any other signs but couldn't seem to find any. Or maybe there was....

He remembered when Bakugo and Midoriya fought. The ash blond had punched him in the back, causing him to bleed. Though it could've been due to the wound Mr. Aizawa mentioned, the male was pondering the thought of it being the _wings_ he had noticed when he went to go check on Midoriya earlier.

He decided to ask.

He walked over to Bakugo, tapping him on the shoulder, in which the ash blond angrily turned around.

"Bakugo...Can we talk outside?"


	28. The Gays are Panicking

Bakugo tried to avoid the situation.

Keyword: _tried_.

The two were outside, with the ash blond's crimson eyes staring down the person intensely. "What the fuck do you want to talk about. And why should I waste my time talking to an extra?" A light breeze passed by, and the sun was slowly beginning to set. In all honesty, Bakugo didn't even want to come outside even if he didn't know what _he_ wanted to talk about; the ash blond just didn't want _him_ to keep asking to talk with him.

The other figure looked at Bakugo, sighing. "It seems like there's something that you know, but you're keeping it secret. Something about Midoriya having another quirk?" He questioned, noticing how Bakugo's facial expression changed for a quick second.

"What the fuck are you-"

"In the locker room. I went to check in and see if everything was all right. And Midoriya seemed to have...wings? They were sprouting from his back," the male paused before continuing, "I'm almost positive that I'm not seeing things. There is evidence to support it as well."

Well shit.

Bakugo tried to play it off as being angry and oblivious to what was being said, "I think you need to get your fucking eyes checked! What kind of bullshit is that?" He started to make explosions in his palms just to make it more believable. If it came down to killing, then Bakugo supposed that is what had to happen. That is, if his acting wasn't believable.

"Bakugo, it makes perfect sense. Midoriya changes in the stalls. This is most likely because of this quirk. Secondly, he has mentioned back pains, which is-" he was cut off by Bakugo's hands sparking more.

"That doesn't automatically mean that you can make assumptions based off of something you _think_ you saw. Now why don't you-"

"Hey!"

Both boys' attention was drawn to the door; Midoriya was there, waving them inside. "Kacchan! Iida! It's getting kind of late, isn't it?" He gave them a small smile when they nodded and started walking towards the entrance to the dorms.

* * *

"So will you still be able to do the sports festival, ribbit?" Asui questioned as she put her index finger on her chin. Midoriya swallowed his food; the class was having dinner now–they had ordered their food earlier. The freckled teen looked up, as if contemplating the question he was asked.

"Well- uh...actually I haven't asked. Shout- er- Mr. Aizawa would probably kill me if I did the festival before I was healed. Actually, I'm not sure if he would kill me first or Recovery Girl... She wouldn't be too happy if her work went to waste," Midoriya awkwardly laughed.

"But can't she just heal your foot so you can participate? It's been like...what? A week?" Sero asked as he motioned things with his chopsticks.

"The funny thing about that.... Recovery Girl refused to heal me so I can take a break. Because, according to her, I wouldn't have relaxed if I was able to get around freely," Midoriya sighed, but gave a little smirk as he looked down at his food, "But what she doesn't know is that I can get around with crutches just fine."

"And why is that?" Kaminari asked with a bit of food still in his mouth. The blue haired teen next to him did a small gasp in disapproval.

"Kaminari, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full! Show some manners," he instructed, doing small chopping motions with his hands.

Midoriya let out a small giggle at that, until he burst out into laughter. He accidentally spilled some water on his sweater so he had to excuse himself as he got a new one. When he came back, Iida asked him a question, "Why would you need to get a different sweater? It would have been easier if you had just taken the sweater off." From across the table, he could feel Bakugo giving him a death glare.

"Oh well I- just get cold easily," he explained as he picked up his bowl, being finished with the food. He hopped over to the common room, seeing a couple people that had finished their food sitting there. Todoroki walked in after Midoriya, picking the teen up, leaving the crutches on the floor. "Uhm- Todoroki!" He was set down on a couch in the common room; Todoroki sat down next to him, making sure the freckled teen was in his left side. An arm was wrapped around his shoulder.

"You said you get cold easily so I thought I could warm you up," Todoroki finally said, pulling a blanket out of nowhere.

Todoroki was internally screaming at the moment, in the midst of a gay panic.

Midoriya smiled as he thanked his friend. His attention shifted over to Kirishima, who had called his name. The redhead started to speak once he realized he had gotten the greenette's attention, "Well I was wondering what you were going to have everyone do for your prize?"

The freckled teen tilted his head, giving off a confused look, "Prize? For what?"

Ashido had looked over, "Mr. Aizawa didn't tell you? There was a prize for whoever won the tournament. That's why you had to face Bakugo that one day. Anyways, he said that whoever won got to ask everyone a favor that they can't refuse." She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "I think you should make Bakugo be nice for a day and see how long he can last."

Midoriya laughed at the comment and shook his head. "I actually wanted to...maybe we can all hangout! Like go to the mall or something!" He smiled as he looked around at a couple of the people that were there.

"Oh my god, of course you would say something like that, Midoriya. But in all honesty, I wasn't expecting anything bad," Ojiro chuckled, warning a slight pout from the greenette.

"So manly," Kirishima added, clenching his fist as he closed his eyes.

"OI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The people in the room turned their attention to a very angry and annoyed Bakugo, "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HIM, PEPSI CAN!" Todoroki just glared at the ash blond in return, unknowingly pulling Midoriya closer.

* * *

And so, two jealous gay boys had ended up in Recovery Girl's office.

Well, Midoriya was there as well, but he wasn't there because of jealousy, obviously. He was actually there to see if he could have his foot healed, as well as wait for the other two boys to be healed. Midoriya was relieved when Recovery Girl agreed to healing him; he didn't need to miss much more of school and training.

The greenette was actually excited to see what he could do with his wings; he would have Hawks train him since his legs were all healed up. He went to hop off of the bed that he was sitting at, only to be stopped by Recovery Girl. She huffed, "I might have healed you but you have to stay off of it until tomorrow. So use the crutches-" She was cut off when Bakugo walked over to Midoriya.

He stood in front of him for a second until he leaned in, scooping him up and into his arms. He sent a slight smirk towards Todoroki, who was looking at his bandages up until then. The dual haired teen glared back before Midoriya started to speak, "Thank you for taking care of us! I promise we won't end up in here again...hopefully." He hesitated at the last part, knowing how much trouble he got into. She nodded then proceeded to shoo the boys away.

When they left, Midoriya turned his attention back to the other two, noticing Todoroki had his crutches. "Kacchan put me down," the freckled teen glared up at the ash blond when he held him tighter. Eventually, Bakugo got the message and set him down; Midoriya had grabbed the crutches from Todoroki before he hopped away from the other two rather quickly.

The other two caught up to him, trying to get the smaller boy to talk to them but they, unfortunately for them, failed in doing so. Because, at the moment, Midoriya was kind of pissed that they had started fighting for nothing, _especially_ with how late it currently was. The other two just decided to give up but still trailed behind the greenette, watching their surroundings carefully for anything that might cause harm to the freckled teen. But Midoriya had brushed it off, not knowing that there was someone secretly planning something that involved him; that something wasn't very good, and neither was that _someone_.

* * *

They were at the mall.

It had been roughly a few days, meaning the sports festival was quickly approaching. Midoriya told his classmates that they could use the day to relax before the festival. Though, people were still suspicious of the boy participating, even after he had gotten the confirmation to participate.

For one, Midoriya was more or less...undefeated, at least, in their eyes. Meaning that the sports festival was most likely going to be centered around the greenette, not like they minded the excuse to stare at him. On the other hand, given the things the boy had gone through, they couldn't help but worry for their classmate.

Sure, he smiled and laughed like normal, but some were very suspicious of his behavior, especially when he failed to show up to homeroom after the events that had happened in the boy's lockeroom; though, none of the boys actually brought up the ordeal.

As it turns out, Midoriya had discovered that his time limit had indeed decreased, meaning he could only tuck his wings away for seven hours at a time, no exceptions. On the bright side, it only took a good thirty or forty-five minutes for him to 'reset' and be able to tuck his wings back. Beforehand, he had a full eight hours, but he was also able to push past these limits at the cost of major back pain and having to rest a couple of hours afterwards. Usually when he did it back in middle school, there was no problem, but with UA, things were a bit more complicated with dorms and training.

Meaning that Midoriya took as much time to 'get ready' before going to the mall; he didn't know how long they would be there so he didn't leave his room that Saturday morning until he had to go get breakfast. Of course he told Bakugo about his time limit for his wings now–the new information being told to the ash blond the day that Midoriya failed to show up to homeroom, only to return for normal classes. Though, Midoriya failed to tell Bakugo about the flame part of his wings. Thankfully, another accidental occurrence hasn't happened yet; he began to train that part with Aizawa, since he had an erasure quirk.

Midoriya slightly smiled at the thought.

Without any of them knowing it, Midoriya somehow managed to be trained by three different pro heroes for three different reasons: All Might for his One for All quirk, Aizawa for his flame part of the wing quirk, and Hawks..well for his wings. The greenette only told Aizawa that he liked visiting Hawks whenever he went to train, and when it was with All Might, he just claimed they were hanging out.

Midoriya did it to avoid questions, not knowing how pissed off Aizawa would be if he had heard that _his_ son was training with All Mighty McFighty and Bird Brain Manchild, then- Oh _boy_ would blood be shed.


	29. Intense Game

"No! Wait we really don't have to-"

"SLEEPOVER IN THE DORMS!" Uraraka shouted before Midoriya could finish his sentence. They were all walking back from the mall at this time. Some people had bags of stuff while some people didn't have any at all. Midoriya groaned as he readjusted his bags in his hands. The brunette next to him frowned at that reaction, "I thought it would be nice. You did say you wanted to hang out as a class, didn't you?"

"Well- Yeah! I did. Er- I do! It's just that...uh how do I put this..." he hesitated. He's never really slept without his wings out. Well, except for his early days at the orphanage; that was literal _hell_ to go through. Especially when he couldn't even stretch them properly when given the chance to have them out. Well, he found the beach filled with trash that no one had visited so he could stretch his wings, but he had to stop when he eventually cleaned it when training with All Might.

Finally, he thought of something. Even if it wasn't the best option, he knew that it would probably get his classmates to stop asking him. His face tinted pink in embarrassment; he didn't want to tell the whole class his reason. He looked around and motioned Todoroki over. The dual haired teen teen leaned down as Midoriya cupped his hands, whispering in the taller boy's ear. "I don't want to wake people up. I- I have nightmares sometimes..." he pulled away afterwards, not wanting to see his friend's reaction.

The rest of the class wanted to know what Midoriya had said, but the greenette couldn't answer at the moment. Todoroki looked at the others and just announced, "Personal reasons." Midoriya just looked up slightly, a small smile on his face as he looked at the dual haired teen. It was like a small 'thank you'. Bakugo, meanwhile, caught Midoriya's attention; the ash blond cocked an eyebrow upwards. The freckled teen seemed to notice and simply shook his head no at the boy. Bakugo nodded and faced forwards again.

"Uhhh... did anyone else see th-" Kaminari was interrupted by Bakugo harshly elbowing his side. The shorter blond had rubbed his side where he was hit; Bakugo just ignored him as he walked ahead of him.

Midoriya turned back to Uraraka. "Why don't we play games or something instead?" Uraraka nodded her head eagerly as she asked if any others wanted to join. Surprisingly–but not really surprisingly because Midoriya was there–the rest of the class had agreed.

* * *

Midoriya wanted to take what he said back.

The class was currently in a very intense game of truth or dare. Kaminari was taped to the wall thanks to Sero, Kirishima 'came out' as gay(he didn't really come out to the class since they already knew. Midoriya, on the other hand had no knowledge of this), Todoroki had to try and make a little ice sculpture, Ojiro had to see how long he could hang upside down using his tail, Ashido accidentally( _acid_ -entally) burned a hole in the wall with her acid, Kirishima was dared to harden up and have someone punch him(people voted Midoriya but he didn't want to hurt his friend; Bakugo ended up doing it), Kouda had to bring his bunny out, Aoyama and Tokoyami had to switch outfits, among other things.

Hagakure had pointed at Midoriya, even though he couldn't see her hand pointing towards him. "Midoriya! Truth or Dare!" The freckled teen jumped back a little in his spot on the floor. His eyes shifted around nervously.

"Uhm- truth?"

"Tell us your sexuality," she grinned, as well as Ashido and Uraraka.

"UM- Actually I pick dare!" He exclaimed as his face flushed.

"Fine. I _dare_ you to tell us your sexuality."

Midoriya bolted up, "Yikes! Look at the time I gotta go!" With that he tried to make a run for his room.

Yes, _tried_.

Ashido tripped him as he ran past and Uraraka quickly tapped on him to make him float. He realized he was trapped and groaned as he covered his cherry red face, "Noooo..." He floated around the room as he curled up, trying to make himself smaller.

The class gasped at his reaction. "OH MY GOD MIDORIYA ARE YOU GAY?" Kaminari yelled from the wall–he was still taped to it– as a wide smile started to form on his face. _All right! All girls out of the competition!_ The blond had internally cheered before Midoriya could answer.

The greenette shook his head no and muttered something, but it wasn't that loud so most couldn't hear it. Though, Jiro heard it, that was evident when her earphone jack had curled a little. She glanced up and looked at the freckled boy who was still curled up, floating in the air as he started muttering to himself. She smiled up at him, "Midoriya, really? You don't have to be worried about it. We won't judge you."

"What did he say?" Yaoyorozu asked as she tapped Jiro's shoulder.

The purple haired teen glanced at her classmates who were looking to her as well. She started to twirl her earphone jack before answering, "He's bi."

Midoriya's muttering stopped as he started screaming into his hands, "Oh my god! The secret's out! I'm officially ready to die. Can I die? Please? Oh my gOd-" Before he could process what was going on, he fell when Uraraka accidentally released her quirk a bit too early. His immediate response to falling was to fly like Hawks had been teaching him(Hawks has a pretty weird way of teaching). His wings twitched under his sweater; he quickly realized the situation he was in and his wings stopped. Instead, he decided that he would brace himself for the impact of the ground.

He felt a pair- no. _Pairs_ of arms catch him before he hit the ground. He looked up to see his six armed classmate, "Oh my god thank you Shouji..." He sighed before he was set back down. He melted on the floor before looking up to see some of his classmates smirking. He groaned in embarrassment as he went over to Kirishima, hugging him tightly, "Kirishima helpppp they're being mean." The redhead couldn't really hug him back. Besides, he was too busy malfunctioning to even think of hugging back.

"I- uh- Midoriya isn't it your turn?" Kirishima flushed as the greenette squished his face against the redhead's arm. The freckled teen let go and looked around the room, his face was still a slight pink but it slowly cooled down.

"Ah. Right- I um..."

—————— **Time Skip** ——————

It was the day of the sports festival, and everyone was rather nervous; no one had really talked to each other. It was most likely due to the pressure and the fact that they were going to be facing each other, but there was some thick tension in Class 1-A.

Midoriya was a bit nervous; he stayed up a little later than usual trying to figure something out, something about his quirk. He woke up early as well, meaning that he had to tuck away his wings earlier than usual.

Bad decision on his part.

When it was close to the time the sports festival had to start, he looked at his watch–which he kept with him to see how long he had until his time was up. He noticed he was almost at the six hour mark, so when Midnight was announcing the rules and such, Midoriya leaned over and nudged Bakugo. The ash blond looked a little agitated but looked to see that the greenette was pointing at his watch.

"Damn it..." Bakugo muttered as he looked up at the freckled teen, "And to think I could've been able to beat your ass this time.." Bakugo playfully punched the greenette as he smirked; Midoriya smiled as well.

"Well...I think I have a little longer..." After the classes had split up to wait for the first event, Midoriya went to tell Aizawa that he had roughly an hour or so until he had to stop. Aizawa agreed to let him participate; if he noticed anything happening, then he would quickly deactivate the quirk. Midoriya nodded before returning in time for the first event: the obstacle course.

Now Midoriya was at a slight advantage; he was able to use One for All at a steady twelve percent, meaning he was able to run a bit faster than the others. He rushed forward as soon as the event had started, but Todoroki had used his ice instead, freezing everyone at the start. Midoriya got mad and punched the ice, breaking it but his knuckles were a little bloody afterwards.

He leaped to the side and landed on top of the wall for the obstacle course. He hopped on it as he was crouched down; he didn't want to run up and stand since he might lose his balance. Besides, if he made himself smaller then there would be less wind going against him and making him slow down. He stopped at the end of the long path that led to the huge zero pointers from the entrance exam.

Midoriya decided to dodge them; if he destroyed them then more people would be able to catch up, which wouldn't be good. He swiftly dodged them, they seemed more focused on the others anyways. He noticed that Todoroki had frozen a whole robot with his ice; Midoriya's eyes glimmered in amazement but he quickly focused back on the task at hand.

He found himself at the next obstacle: the fall. It was a giant pit that people would have to get across by balancing on a rope. He thought quickly as he ran back then proceeded to run forwards, launching himself over one part of the ropes. He balanced himself on the next platform and proceeded to do the same thing until he reached the minefield.

Midoriya was at a great advantage with this one. Due to his mother being very cranky when she was drunk at times, he learned how to be very light and quick on his feet to avoid getting yelled at or occasionally hit. He shook the memory away but heard explosions behind him. He didn't bother to look back as he quickly made it through the minefield, even using his quirk to make himself go faster. He drowned out the noise that Present Mic was facing and just focused on getting the race done. He noticed Bakugo was ahead, along with Todoroki.

So what did Midoriya do? He shattered part of the ice trail that Todoroki had made since Bakugo was quickly catching up to him. He used the large chunk and started digging until he had a couple of the mines assorted in a pile. And that's when he made an explosion. It propelled him forwards, far enough to where he went past Todoroki and Bakugo, eventually crossing the finish line. Though, he didn't realize how far it would send him. He was already halfway through the minefield when he had made the explosion, so it sent him a pretty long ways down. He found himself falling and quickly ditched the ice, well, what was left of it, and got ready to do a tuck and roll.

He did it, thankfully, but _fuck_ did it hurt his back. He stood up as the crowd started cheering. Present Mic announced, "First Place goes to Izuku Midoriya!" The greenette felt happy; he smiled as he almost cried from joy. Though, he had to stop himself.

Afterwards he checked the time on his watch. He only had forty five minutes left. That would be enough time for the next event, right?


	30. Little Game of Keep-Away

_A cavalry battle?_ Midoriya thought as he listened to the rules, only to find out he was blessed ~~cursed~~ with ten million points.

He sat in the middle of the area as everyone else took their fifteen minutes to form their teams. Midoriya's eyes flickered back at his watch. Only thirty-five minutes left. He visited Recovery Girl's office beforehand so if anything happened, he had an alternative solution.

The only person to come up to him was Uraraka so far. He had agreed to her joining his team. They discussed what they would do as a team of two since no one else seemed to want to join their team. Though, Midoriya was a bit quick to assume so; a pink haired girl had started talking loudly as she popped out of nowhere.

The greenette jumped up a bit before looking back to the source of the noise. The girl had introduced herself as Mei Hatsume; she then proceeded to ramble on about her 'babies' and how much of an asset she would be to the team. After careful thinking, Midoriya had agreed and allowed her to join.

He went to find Tokoyami in hopes Dark Shadow could be used for defense. Unfortunately, Tokoyami already had a group; he joined Shouji's group. Midoriya was a bit disappointed but decided to formulate a plan with the people that they had on their team. Originally, Uraraka was going to be the rider, but after some careful thinking, they decided her quirk would be more useful if she was better as a 'horse' given her quirk.

That left Midoriya and Hatsume. Now, Hatsume would be a good option, except she wasn't really a fighter type, more of a thinking type. Her inventions would get in the way if she were the rider anyways. Which meant that Midoriya would be the rider. Which, Midoriya didn't mind; he believed the girls were strong enough to carry him. He had full confidence in them. Besides, his quirk worked the best for this event. With the fifteen minutes up and their plan formed, they were finally ready to start. Given they spent fifteen minutes forming their teams, Midoriya only had twenty minutes.

Little did he know the event would be well over twenty minutes.

* * *

_Shit!_

Midoriya noticed his timer beeping; he quickly stopped it as he focused back on the match. Uraraka had looked up at him quizzically, as did Hatsume. He just shook his head as he pushed the thought of his wings out of his mind. He forced them to stay in place; he wasn't as worried as he should be.

When he went to Recovery Girls temporary office, he asked if she could wrap his back in a cloth so his wings had no choice but to stay. She told him it wasn't the best idea; he should just drop out of the tournament before the cavalry battle started. But he refused, wanting to go further into the tournament, other then winning the obstacle race. He wanted to show everyone that him winning that race wasn't a mistake.

She reluctantly agreed so almost Midoriya's whole torso and back was covered in bandages. Not to mention that he got his knuckles bandaged up from the obstacle race; Todoroki's ice was really jagged and sharp when it shattered.

Midoriya took a breath as he struggled to stop his wings; it seemed like his wings were struggling as well, he could feel them trying to break free from the bandages. Though he didn't believe they would break free; Hatsume's invention was sitting on his back so nothing could really happen.

He glanced up and gestured the girls to move to the side. "I'm fine, just something off with my quirk," he mumbled. As of right now, their team was playing a game of keep away, from about thirty-nine students. With 10,000,145 points with them, they were bound to be a target for a couple of teams. Right now, they were trying to avoid the other teams.

Midoriya scanned the area for any other teams when he felt something just barely brush against his hair. His head snapped back around to see a blond kid with a cocky smirk on his face as he looked at his hands. "Three quirks, hm? And what might those be?"

Midoriya recognized this kid. It was Neito Monoma from class 1-B. The greenette received curious glances. Monoma was pretty loud even if he was trying to be smug. The greenette looked to his teammates. "Don't make eye contact," he muttered. He already knew Monoma didn't have a good connection with either of them, so he couldn't use the calm voice quirk as easily. With people Midoriya doesn't know well, eye contact has to be sustained for five seconds until the quirk can be activated; his enchanting eyes just make it easier for this to happen. As for people he knew well, eye contact only had to happen for a split second or two before the quirk could be activated. Though, Midoriya recently found out that if the quirk was used too much, it would give him headaches or even migraines.

Monoma looked at Midoriya, who was looking at him but not directly. The blond messed with the quirks as the three others ran with Monoma's and Bakugo's team in suit. The blue eyed blond noticed that two of the quirks that didn't activate, meaning that those quirks were either mutant quirks or just weren't compatible with his quirk. He would have to investigate later. As for now, he had to figure out exactly what type of quirk he had copied, as well as trying to copy other quirks to use. His team went to chase after the greenette until they were confronted by Bakugo's team.

Okay. Forget Midoriya's team, this guy is an asshole.

Monoma wanted to mess with this rude, snarky, and hotheaded pomeranian first. This was the same asshole from 1-A who declared that he was going to come out on top, that he was looking forward to using the rest of his competitors as stepping stones to his victory. So of course Monoma wanted to ruin that 'promise' by stealing away their points.

Midoriya's team was currently cornered; Todoroki's team was very strong and the greenette was running out of ideas. Though, he was a bit too distracted and allowed the other team to steal away his headband. He noticed that they only had a minute or so left and, thanks to Iida, their team was left with no points. Midoriya thought fast as he looked down at Hatsume, still struggling with his wings being in place.

"You said that your..baby..lets people levitate in the air, right?" He asked as he noticed the distance between his team and Todoroki's. He made a quick decision, "Ok activate my jet pack." Hatsume grinned at the thought and didn't hesitate to do so. "Uraraka make me float," he instructed as the brunette tapped him. He floated in the air and flicked his finger, making himself go forwards and towards Todoroki's team. It seems as though the dual haired teen wasn't expecting that; Midoriya shot past their team and Todoroki's nerves immediately dissipated, thinking the greenette had failed in his attempt to get his headband back.

Midoriya's feet hit the arena's wall as he pushed off of it, using his quirk to shoot back towards Todoroki's team. He smiled as he noticed the headband he had snatched back was his own. Though, he forgot that he would still have to return to his teammates afterwards. Thankfully for him, the timer went out as he flew past other two girls and hit the ground. He sprung up as he held the banner out for the two girls to see. "Midoriya's team wins!" Present Mic shouted over the microphone as the greenette smiled gleefully.

Though, it was short lived as a pain shot through Midoriya's back. As soon as he was given the go ahead, he went back to the direction of the waiting room in preparation for the next match. At least, that's what everyone else was supposed to do. Instead, the greenette rushed to Recovery Girl's office; he had the decency to celebrate with his teammates a short while and gave Hatsume her intention back.

He stumbled into the office and went to the small room off to the side; the one Recovery Girl has told him to go to. He peeled off his UA gym uniform as the healing hero walked into the room, closing it on her way into the room. She took the tightly wrapped bandages off as the greenette bit his lip, trying to stop himself from screaming due to the pain coming from his back. He clutched the bed that he was siting on and waited for the woman to step back before releasing his wings.

He laid down and let out a shaky breath as he moved his wings a little. He noticed Recovery Girl left the room so he laid down on his stomach and closed his eyes, trying to think about strategies for fights if he was able to participate.

He heard a knock at the door as he tried to retract his wings, only to find himself hissing in pain afterwards. The doorknob turned as a familiar voice called out, "I'm coming in." Midoriya was relieved to find familiar spiky ash blond hair peeking through the door. Bakugo walked into the room fully as he closed and locked the door, making sure no one would enter the room.

Bakugo pulled a chair besides the bed and set his elbows on his legs as he made a 'tch' noise. His ruby orbs glanced over the white material; he had to scoot the chair right next to Midoriya's face since the wings were falling off the side of the bed and onto the floor. He hesitated before moving his hand over the green curls, ruffling them a little bit.

"You asshole. You were supposed to let me beat you so I can show those extras who's the best," Bakugo snarled as he finished ruffling the freckled teen's hair.

"Let you? Is that because you think you wouldn't be able to beat me in the first place?" Midoriya retorted as a small smile found its way into his face. That earned him a flick on the head from Bakugo.

"You fucker-" he was interrupted by an announcement from the intercom.

"Due to personal reasons, Izuku Ai- Midoriya has dropped out of the tournament," a tired voice had announced over the intercom. Midoriya pouted as he sat up, realizing Aizawa made his decision for him.

"He didn't even let me decide," he muttered as his wings twitched slightly. Bakugo gestured towards Midoriya's wings as he gave a 'bitch-do-I- _look_ -stupid?' face. The greenette gave out a nervous laugh as he looked at the ash blond's reaction. "Well I guess that's fair. I did push like twenty minutes past the limit-"

"You _what_?" Bakugo growled as he stood up. "Oh you bet your ass I'm not going to let that slide. I don't even care if I have to talk to caterpillar man, I'll make sure you get shit for pulling that off," he crossed his arms as he stared Midoriya down. Bakugo sighed as he turned to the exit, preparing for his first match against Uraraka. Before the blond left, he turned to Midoriya.

"You better keep your eye out for that copycat dipshit....he's looking for you to ask about your quirks."


	31. Struggle

Midoriya decided to take a quick nap since he didn't have much else to do after Bakugo left. It would take roughly half an hour or forty-five minutes, so he had a lot of time to waste.

It had been about twenty minutes before he heard commotion outside of the room he was in. He looked over to the door as he rubbed his eyes and sat up, trying to process what was going on beyond his door. He heard a couple of familiar voices that sounded a lot like his friends. He heard someone ask where he was at, making Midoriya very nervous. He shifted in his spot on the bed. He only heard the voices of Iida, Uraraka, Asui, and Kirishima. The greenette concluded that Todoroki is probably competing, getting ready for his next match, or just didn't want to see him.

It was actually none of those things. In fact, Todoroki was currently in a dead hallway of the building.

His heterochromatic eyes glanced up to the crimson eyed boy across from him; he watched as the ash blond's hands moved with anticipation and started to spark a little from having to wait. The dual haired teen glanced up and spoke, "I have a feeling you're keeping a secret. One that's between you and Midoriya that you don't want the rest of the class to know so tell me..."

Bakugo glared daggers into the dual haired teen. What would Midoriya do if anyone found out? Well, if anyone _else_ found out. It was bad enough that Iida was already suspicious and making speculations; Bakugo really didn't need two people bothering him about something that wasn't his issue to talk about.

"...are you Midoriya's secret lover..?"

" _Hah?_ "

Bakugo just stood there, trying to process what was just said as he squinted at Todoroki. He blinked a second before the back of his neck was burning up, along with a light blush dusting his cheeks, though it was very faint. "No– why would he– why would I–" Bakugo paused to think for a second to recollect his thoughts. If that dream became a reality, then Bakugo would be in heaven.

Just the thought of waking up with the greenette in his arms as soft and fluffy wings embraced the both of them like a warm blanket. The thought of being that close to the curly haired teen to be able to run his hands through his curls and count the freckles that dusted the boy's face. The thought of being able to see those beautiful emerald orbs open and look at him with love and passion. Just to be able to wake up and the first thing he would see is that goddamn smile he loves so much.

The ash blond snapped out of his daydream as the dual haired teen began to speak, "But you obviously have some sort of special connection with him? There is obviously some secrecy going on involving you two though." Todoroki examined the crimson eyed boy for a sign or some sort of reaction, but the ash blond just clamped his mouth shut, not knowing what exactly he should say or how to say it. One slip up and the secret would be out. "So there is something...surely you would've said something by now if it weren't true. Given your explosive personality you would have gone on a rant talking about how there's nothing going on. But you stayed silent, meaning you're trying to pick your words wisely," The heterochromatic eyed boy stated as he dug his hands in his pockets.

The two stayed in silence for a split second before the dual haired teen started to walk off. Though, before he left, he gave the ash blond a little warning, "I suppose we are rivals in two different ways...one for the top spot in this festival and two...a competition to win Midoriya's heart...." He walked away as Bakugo snapped his head to the dual haired teen, who had just disappeared around the corner. He grit his teeth as he clenched his hands; he was pissed and he was sure to beat the hell out of Todoroki once they had their matchup. Well, if the canadian flag even made it that far.

* * *

It was the next day, after the sports festival. Thankfully for Midoriya, he wasn't confronted by Monoma, but on the other hand, some of his classmates were suspicious of him. The greenette groaned as he tugged at his green locks. He sported eye bags due to not being able to sleep for one reason or another. He tried going back to sleep since he could actually sleep in; they didn't have school because of the sports festival being yesterday.

He realized that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep since he was already up so he pulled the blanket off of himself as he shuffled over to his desk, using his phone to light the way. The freckled teen plopped himself on the desk as he began to pull out the work he needed to get done. He figured that he shouldn't waste his time on sleep since he had work to do. He had a lot to do, after all. Plus, he figured the work would keep his mind off of other things.

But of course he just couldn't do what he wanted.

Even if he's not even thinking about it, his mind always seems to drift back to the nightmares and the memories he can never seem to get out of his head. He always told himself that it's no big deal; he can deal with the nightmares for himself and he shouldn't have to worry anyone with his problems.

Everyone else had their own problems so why should he add to that pile? It's not like anyone would do anything about it if he told them anyways. Plus, what if they used that information against him? What if they thought he was pathetic? Or even weak for being bothered by such a thing? It was stupid, right? Being paranoid over people leaving him or thinking he was horrible?

**_"Monster."_ **

Didn't people already think that about him? He knew that it was probably just an act. Plus, why wouldn't people want to leave him? People have left before. Maybe he wasn't good enough, maybe he was just that disgraceful of a person. But...he wouldn't blame anyone for leaving. He wouldn't try to make them stay. What was he supposed to do? Beg them to stay? Cry his eyes out and scream for people to stay when obviously he doesn't deserve for them to be in his life? Yet he still did it for the people who had left him before. He cried and cried, but he felt like he wouldn't be able to do it anymore if someone else had left, so he would just have to detach himself from others if he didn't want to be hurt.

**_"Weak."_ **

That was the whole point of faking his smile. If he let people inside, then they would surely break what he had left in him that was whole. If he let someone in just to have them leave, if he constantly begged, screamed, and cried for every person that left him, then he wouldn't have anymore tears left to cry. His voice would be gone, and his heart would be completely shattered compared to the small fragments it was in now.

**_"Pathetic."_ **

So if he just pretended to be okay...well people wouldn't have to care about him. Not that they did, anyways. He just couldn't handle the act people put up: the fake tears and the fake glances of worry he received. Those people were faking it to make sure that they seemed like a good person in everyone else's eyes. Sure, be nice and make friends with the broken boy who lost everything. Oh! You're so nice for helping him when he needed it.

**_"Worthless."_ **

Yeah, Midoriya didn't need their pity.

Which is why he hated how much differently he was treated. Deep down he knows Bakugo probably wanted to be his 'friend' so the ash blond could use him. After all, the greenette is still just a **Deku**. Just a stepping stone for everyone else to crush beneath their feet, left on the bottom, in the dirt. He was probably just as much as a friend as he was useable and beneficial to the person who 'befriended him'.

**_"Useless."_ **

In Midoriya's eyes, he did forgive Bakugo. At least, that's what he said. Deep down he still felt like everything was wrong, that the ash blond was lying when he blurt out all of those things in his room. Like what kind of bullshit is that? Bullying someone since basically childhood and then all of a sudden after they change and apparently do have a quirk that they had been bullied for for not having all of those years? Was it pity? Did Bakugo feel bad for doing that or was it actually just because the ash blond wanted to use him like everyone else did?

**_"Deku."_ **

"...stop...."

**_"Disappointment."_ **

_**"Destructive."** _

"st-stop..."

**_"Disgusting."_ **

**_"Disgrace."_ **

**_"Selfish."_ **

**_"Needy."_ **

"Stop...*hic* sTop..."

**_"Freak."_ **

**_"Hideous."_ **

**_"Insignificant."_ **

**_"..Should've gotten rid of you..."_ **

"ST-STOP!"

**_"You can't be a hero."_ **

"STOP STOP STOP! I KNOW I KNOW! YOU DON'T NEED TO REMIND ME!" The greenette yelled as he slammed his fists on his desk. His vision was blurry as he looked down at the notebook of schoolwork he had just opened up. His hand grazed over the page as he went to close it but noticed a bunch of dark blotches on it. He quickly realized they were the hot tears that fell down his cheeks in waves. He pushed the notebook aside as he stumbled out of the chair, desperately trying to get oxygen to his lungs as he clawed at his chest.

He didn't want to wake anyone so he tried going to his balcony as quietly as possible. Though, that wasn't an easy feat considering the loud breaths that escaped his lips as he tried to breathe normally. He grit his teeth as more tears stained his freckled cheeks.

He was fine, he just had to go get a breath of fresh air, no big deal, right?

He finally reached the balcony door as he hastily slid the door open, almost breathless as he did so. He snatched a hoodie off his dresser as he, as fast as he could, covered himself and his wings with the hoodie. Though, thinking about his wings didn't help with his situation; he just broke down even more. His breaths became shallow as he quietly sobbed on the balcony floor with his back against the railing surrounding the balcony.

It was cold outside, but he felt like he was burning up. The cold autumn air left his throat feel dry and scratchy as he attempted to take deep breaths of air, trying to get any sort of oxygen in his lungs. But all he could do was choke out a cry as he curled up into a ball, clawing at his chest as if doing so would make him able to breathe again. The last thing he noted was the sun rising before he was sucked into the darkness.


	32. Can’t Catch a Break

Midoriya knew he needed to eat, but at the same time he really didn't feel that hungry. That's odd. He slowly slid himself off of his...the balcony floor? Oh yeah....last night.

He shivered as he pulled himself up off of the cold floor. It felt cool to him, but once he stepped back into his warm room, he felt like he was burning up. He gripped the frame of the door as he was halfway through the doorway to get back into his room. He paused before sliding to the floor, not knowing if he should stay in the room or outside. The obvious answer would be inside, but he just felt so overheated in his room that he didn't want to stay there.

He didn't really know what time it was, but judging by the sky, it had to be pretty early in the morning. The greenette attempted to go back to sleep, but the uncomfortable feeling that he had felt left him wide awake yet tired at the same time. He felt the need to sleep but couldn't quite do so. So he settled on watching the reddish orange hues of the sky slowly start to fade into a wonderful blue, with ivory colored clouds slowly moving in the sky. He thought of how fun it actually was to be in the sky with the cool breeze whipping past him. Speaking of which...

He started to peel off his blue sweater, feeling the cool fall air bite the exposed skin on his arms and back. At the same time, his fluffy while wings started to unfold and rest at his sides. The greenette leaned against the doorframe, content with the solution he had come up with. It wasn't too cold or hot; he closed his eyes as he took everything in. What a great way to start a Tuesday morning.

Wait....Tuesday? But that was-

Midoriya shot up as he scrambled to pull his sweater back over his head. He went over and grabbed his phone for the time, noting that he still had time to spare. He made sure to close his balcony door before leaving his room with his phone. Of _course_ he forgot. Why would he remember? He rushed to the forest nearby; the cool wind blowing on his face felt so good but...he felt like he couldn't run as fast as he did before. Was there something wrong with him?

Midoriya shook his head as he brushed it off thinking that it was probably because of how little sleep he got. That is, until he began to feel dizzy near the entrance of the forest. He swayed back and forth before slowly lowering himself to the ground, which, wasn't an easy feat since he felt like he was heavier than before. He was sweating a lot too...was he actually sick?

The greenette sat on the ground and waited for the dizziness to go away. He noticed a blurry blond haired figure in the distance as it ran towards him. Well, he technically did show up for training if he was close enough to where All Might was at...

Midoriya tried to push himself but the need to sleep hit him like a truck. His eyes began to flutter shut but not before he caught a glimpse of his mentor's face. The greenette gave a weak smile, "I couldn't...miss training..." He breathed out before closing his eyes.

* * *

Midoriya felt so confused.

At sometimes his body was telling him that it was too hot, but at other times, he just wanted to snuggle underneath the blankets and let the heat surround him. He opened his eyes and was met with blinding lights and a white ceiling. His back felt terrible but he ignored it for now in favor of figuring out where he was at. There was chatter on the other side of the curtain which he immediately recognized as one of the ones in Recovery Girl's office. He turned himself over on his side and opened his mouth, unable to breathe out of his nose properly at the moment.

_I feel like shit._

He laid on the bed and overheard something about fever. Oh...that would explain most of his symptoms. Though, that didn't explain the headache he had, not to mention his stuffy nose. Maybe it was the flu? The greenette groaned softly, not even realizing he caught the attention of the two people behind the curtain. The blue material whisked to the side, revealing an angry woman and a worried blond.

Midoriya looked at the old woman as he nervously laughed, "Nice seeing you agai-"

He was promptly hit on his arm, interrupting his little greeting. "I'm sure you could tell that something was off, so why didn't you just stay in your dorm? You were so lucky that you weren't left in that cold weather like this!" The woman scolded him for a short while, taking note of his drowsy state. She huffed. "You're going to have to ask one of your classmates to assist you in going back to the dorms. You can't stay here since it's my off day," she gave him a look before continuing, "And it seems that you picked up the 'pushing past your limits' attitude from your so-called mentor here."

She hit the blond as well, scolding the tall male about being a better influence on Midoriya and things like that. It wasn't that All Might didn't want to take Midoriya back to the dorms; the blond just didn't want to waste his already low time limit. Though, he wouldn't necessarily call it a waste if his son— er— if it meant making sure Midoriya was alright.

The pro hero had reluctantly left when he heard news of a villain attack nearby. Even so, the blond would make sure to check in on Midoriya later.

Midoriya was left to call someone while Recovery Girl went to get a couple of things from her office before she headed out for the day. The greenette contemplated who he should pick. Sure, Bakugo knew about his secret, but the freckled teen felt like he was bothering the other teen too much. Besides, it's not like they were best friends just because they made up. Sure, they made up and got a couple of things sorted out, but that didn't instantly mean they weren't going to act like nothing ever happened in the first place. At least...Midoriya knew he himself wouldn't do such a thing.

Bakugo had left him with so many bad memories, yet Midoriya was willing to replace those bad memories with good ones. The greenette honestly missed the days when they were little. His mother would always let him walk to the park nearby; the two teens lived in the same neighborhood but different parts. The Bakugos had a huge house while the Midoriyas only had a small apartment. Yet, the curly haired boy was content with it. If he had his mother at his side, he didn't care where they lived, as long as they were together. The two boys would always play, coming up with made up scenarios about heroes and such.

At least, until Izuku was pronounced quirkless.

The greenette snapped out of the memories that began to plague his mind in favor of looking for someone to take him to the dorms. Well, it could be anyone other than Bakugo, really. He had a good connection with almost all of his classmates. But...he didn't really want to pick anyone shorter than him since he would have to lean on that person for support. Yeah...he was _that_ drained of energy.

He scrolled through his contacts before making his decision and clicking on one.

* * *

"You were right. You _are_ sick," the taller teen mumbled from beside Midoriya.

"I'm sorry," the greenette mumbled before sneezing. "I dragged you out here when we don't have school which means I probably woke you up with how early it is. Not to mention that I might get you sick since it is the flu. I'm really sorry..." The freckled teen rambled on as the taller one listened, placing his arm over the shorter one's shoulder for 'support’. At the moment, the taller boy thought of a different idea.

"Hey Mido, I can carry you. You should really sleep when we get back. I can see the eye bags under your eyes," the redhead frowned and made his move before the greenette could protest. He swiped an arm under the other's legs and supported his upper body with his other arm, pulling the greenette up to his chest as he carried him bridal style.

"Kirishima!" Midoriya squeaked as he clutched the redhead's shirt. The taller boy's face tinted a light pink at the action; he started to walk forwards, knowing that if he spoke then he might ruin everything. The greenette sighed before relaxing in his friend's arms, "Thank you Kiri..."

"K- Kiri..?" The shark toothed boy stumbled over his words, trying to wrap his head around the new nickname. The redhead then heard the most angelic noise escaping the other's lips as he giggled.

"What? You called me Mido so I had to give you a nickname. Do you not like it?" The freckled teen looked up before laughing a little more, poking at the other boy's slightly pink face. "Well I guess you do like it," Midoriya joked before retracting his hand from the other's face and moving to the red and spiky hair. The greenette's hand hovered over the red locks before looking to the other, "Can I touch your hair?"

The taller boy simply nodded his head as he continued forwards to the dorms. He flinched slightly but soon relaxed as a hand combed through his hair. It was oddly relaxing so Kirishima couldn't complain. Now the redhead had to wonder what it was like to run his hands through Midoriya's seemingly fluffy hair. His crimson eyes flickered to the boy in his arms before focusing back on the dorms, which they were quickly approaching.

"Man you can never catch a break, can you? It's always one thing or another with you. It's like you can't relax!" The redhead remarked before thinking a bit about what he had said. He looked down at the emerald eyed boy, gaining the boy's attention when he had looked down. "I can hang out with you to help you relax if you want. I can also get your stuff for you since you're probably worried about someone else getting sick, right?"

The greenette seemed to be lost in thought for a minute until he smiled and agreed to it, thanking the redhead in the process. Kirishima felt the boy in his arms shiver so he picked up his pace as he started jogging to the dorms.

Once he had arrived, he had a bit of trouble opening the door but finally managed to get it open. In the common room were a couple of people just lounging around, but as soon as their gazes turned onto the redhead holding the greenette, their moods turned sour.

 _I feel like my time on earth has expired_ , Kirishima thought as he sweat-dropped, feeling the very heated glares people were sending him.


	33. Sick

"Mido don't be startled but I'm going to start running now..." he lowered his voice. Before Midoriya could reply, the redhead started running.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE HAIR FOR BRAINS!"

Oh. So that's why Kirishima started running. But wasn't it still early? That would mean...

"Bakugo! Quiet down! There are people still trying to sleep...!" Midoriya could hear Yaoyorozu's voice fading as the elevator closed just in time; Bakugo was right on their trail but they were lucky enough for the elevator to close when it did. The greenette's red haired friend was huffing a little and Midoriya felt bad. He would have to make up for it later.

The greenette paused as he tilted his head up a bit towards the redhead holding him. "Kiri can I-" he paused as he yawned, losing his train of thought, "I'm sleepy..." he mumbled as he leaned towards Kirishima.

The redhead's face flushed a brilliant red at that moment. He hoped that Midoriya wouldn't be able to hear his quick heart beat, but that was kind of close to impossible since the freckled teen had his head rested on Kirishima's chest. "Ah, um- Mido you're gonna have to stay up a little longer for me, okay? You still have to eat-" he stopped as he looked down at the emerald eyed boy whose eyes were now closed. "And he's sleeping..." the redhead mumbled to himself.

After a few more moments of gay panic, the elevator finally dinged and the door opened, allowing the redhead to step through and onto the second floor. Bakugo, however, was already waiting by Midoriya's dorm room. He had an angry look on his face. Well, it was a tad bit angrier than usual. The ash blond's crimson red eyes went over to Midoriya, noticing the freckled boy's flushed face.

Bakugo paused a second as he sighed, "What the fuck did he get into now?" He walked forwards, "I'll take the nerd since he can't fucking take care of himself." Kirishima glanced up, red eyes meeting red.

"No uh, Mido wanted me to help him," he argued before answering the ash blond's question, "He's sick. Pretty sure it's a fever but he said something about the flu?"

Bakugo gave Kirishima that, 'you idiot look'. "You're such a dumbass. When you have the flu one of the symptoms is a fever. Get him in the room. I'll grab a washcloth and other shit," the ash blond grumbled as he walked past the redhead towards the elevator; he walked ~~ran~~ up the fire escape stairs to get to the second floor since the elevator wasn't an option for him earlier.

Kirishima was a bit confused about Bakugo caring about Midoriya. Well, as caring as the hotheaded blond could be, anyways. The redhead paused before walking over to Midoriya's room and opening the door, almost immediately recognizing a couple of burn marks on the carpet. It looked a bit faded but that didn't change the fact that they were there.

The redhead stopped before turning towards the bed, noting the plain dark blue blanket on it, along with a fluffy white one underneath that one. The spiky haired teen walked over and carefully set the greenette down on the bed; the redhead failed to notice Midoriya was still clinging onto his shirt. Which meant that Kirishima basically almost fell on top of the smaller boy. He ended up hovering right above him, noting how the pink flush on the greenette's face made his freckles stand out more.

 _Too cute_ , Kirishima thought as he felt his heart about to burst. He quick got up when he remembered the position they were in; he glanced around and spotted a small bottle. The redhead hesitated before picking it up and observing the bottle. They were...pain meds? Kirishima thought for a minute trying to think of why the greenette would need them.

After pondering the bottle's presence in the room for a couple of minutes, he finally remembered Midoriya talking about back pains. But why would his back hurt _that_ much? He glanced over to the freckled teen only to observe the greenette shifting around his bed uncomfortably. The redhead went to see if Midoriya was up until he heard small mumbling, "Sorry....not like you.....sorry..."

Kirishima went to reach for the greenette till the door opened, revealing Bakugo with a bucket, a washcloth, a glass of water, and food. The ash blond rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something before Midoriya's mumbling traveled to his ears. The ash blond's crimson eyes darted to the greenette as he started putting the things down. It seems like Bakugo acknowledged the burn marks on the floor as well. Kirishima expected the burn marks were due to Bakugo, but after the hotheaded blond had given of a slightly confused look, Kirishima knew something was wrong. Bakugo made his way to Midoriya and sat on the bed, shaking the greenette awake when the mumbling became too much.

The two crimson eyed teens definitely didn't expect for Midoriya to jolt awake in panic. It was more worrying when the greenette didn't even register the other two in the room; the emerald eyed boy just clutched his chest as he breathed heavily. Bakugo scooted closer to Midoriya, cautious about startling the freckled teen.

The ash blond started speaking in a surprisingly soft voice as he talked to Midoriya, who was shaking and clearly in distress. All Kirishima could do was watch; he didn't want to make the greenette even more upset than he already was. The spiky haired redhead observed how Bakugo was very gentle with what he did with Midoriya, asking questions before acting while saying reassuring words to the freckled teen. The ash blond also made sure his sentences weren't too long or fast as he spoke in a relatively quiet voice for someone like him.

It took nearly ten minutes for Midoriya to calm down. He was leaning on Bakugo and still looked a bit shaken up, but his breathing seemed to be evening out. The ash blond must've noticed the signs too as he squeezed the greenette in his arms a little. "Better?" Bakugo asked as he looked down at the green blob buried in his chest.

Midoriya hummed a little in response; his eyes flickered up to Bakugo then over to Kirishima. His eyes widened as he tensed up, but before he could do anything, the ash blond quickly mumbled something. "You're fine...." he paused before sighing, "You didn't tell me about nightmares."

"I- sorry..." Midoriya muttered and glanced at Kirishima, "Thank you for helping me." He gave off a shaky smile while Bakugo was just glaring at the redhead while having the greenette in his grasp.

"Shitty hair you say anything about this and I'll explode your ass into next week," Bakugo growled out. The redhead let out a small laugh as he started to smirk. He was about to defend himself and reply back until Midoriya let out a small sneeze.

Both boys looked at the greenette and Bakugo began to order Kirishima around. His eyes trailed to the burn marks on the floor; he would have to ask Midoriya about it later. The redhead grabbed the washcloth and bucket as Bakugo laid Midoriya down on the bed. Kirishima sat down on the bed near the greenette while Bakugo grabbed the food. The ash blond grumbled as he fished his phone from his pocket, receiving a notification from his mom. He set the bowl of food down near the freckled teen's dresser before growling at the text.

"I gotta go," he announced as he replied to the text and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "Nerd, eat, drink water, and sleep. No going anywhere or I'll tell the yellow caterpillar the shit you pulled yesterday. And watch the time, dumbass," he ordered before walking out. Bakugo meant to be very vague with almost everything; Kirishima was still in the room, after all.

The redhead was left confused but brought his attention back to Midoriya. "Ok you need to eat first-" The greenette mumbled something intelligible. "What...?" Kirishima asked, confused.

"I'm not that hungry..." Midoriya mustered out. Actually, he wasn't hungry in the slightest.

Kirishima narrowed his eyes at the freckled teen. "You're sick. You probably lost you appetite but you still have to eat something," the redhead explained. Midoriya scrunched up his nose before hesitantly nodding. While the greenette was occupied, Kirishima went to go find some medicine to help with Midoriya's stuffed nose.

When Kirishima came back Midoriya was laying on the bed staring off into space. The redhead could tell that the freckled teen was drowsy but the greenette didn't seem to want to shut his eyes. Was that why Midoriya had eye bags? They were faint yet still noticeable if you looked close enough— er— well Kirishima only knew because someone pointed it out; he _definitely_ doesn't stare at Midoriya sometimes to try and count his freckles.

But if Midoriya had nightmares and...panic attacks?... then Kirishima could understand why the greenette could never sleep. Is that why Aizawa didn't want to wake him up that one time the greenette was rolled up in the yellow sleeping bag? Of course Aizawa would know; he is Midoriya's guardian after all. The panic attacks could also explain what happened in the locker room last week. Bakugo probably had Todoroki make the ice wall so no one could see and bother the freckled teen. There was bound to be a couple of people who would want to jump in to help. But after seeing what one is like up close, Kirishima wasn't sure if he should be one of those people to step in. Sure he was Midoriya's friend but he wouldn't know how to comfort someone in a situation like that.

Kirishima walked over and gave Midoriya two different types of medicine: one was for his stuffy nose and the other one was to help the greenette fall asleep.

Midoriya took the medicine and asked Kirishima what they could do. The redhead paused and said he would be back with a couple of things. So, he made his way down to the kitchen to get a couple of snacks...and some food for himself since he didn't eat yet, and went up to his own room to grab his laptop.

Kirishima returned to Midoriya's room and opened the door. "Ok I have something we can do. How about a movie day?" He beamed when Midoriya smiled a little bit and nodded his head in agreement. The greenette arranged his pillows on his bed and leaned then against the bedframe behind him so it would be cushioned. Midoriya, surprisingly, had a lot of pillows; Kirishima noted that for later.

The greenette scooted over and pat the space next to him for Kirishima before stopping. He had a sad look on his face. "Kiri I don't think this is a good idea. You might get sick," he frowned as he fiddled with his hands in his lap. The redhead paused and shook his head; he walked over to the bed and sat on it, scooting closer to Midoriya.

"I promised that I would stay with you, right? Well that's exactly what I'm going to do! Plus, if I backed out of a promise I already made, that wouldn't be very manly," he pointed out. Midoriya giggled in response. Kirishima's heart melted and he had to look away for a second to regain his composure; he opened the laptop to distract himself. The food was already on the dresser near the bed, the spot the redhead was closest to. Midoriya was on the bed near the wall. Which, made him a little uncomfortable considering he doesn't like small spaces very much; his huge wings made the thought of small spaces horrible. Midoriya would feel like he was suffocating.

The greenette looked down at his watch to see how much time was left. Okay...six hours was fine. Movies didn't take that long to watch, right? And Kirishima would probably get bored and leave before then...hopefully.


	34. Sick and Tired

Turns out six hours was probably not enough time.

They had gotten through two movies and Midoriya was struggling to stay awake. Kirishima seemed to be a bit worried; the greenette obviously needed sleep but refused to do so. There were eye bags under Midoriya's eyes not to mention the greenette needed rest because he was sick.

Midoriya was brainstorming different ideas on how to get Kirishima to go. Of course, he didn't have anything against Kirishima; Midoriya just didn't want to fall asleep given his wings usually naturally sprawl out around the room or around himself. That is, unless something is pressed up against his back but even then there is only a certain amount of time until his wings need to be let out.

Maybe Midoriya could fake sleep so Kirishima would leave?

He glanced over to the redhead for a second before making his decision. Midoriya leaned back into the pillows behind him as he allowed his eyes to droop. He waited a couple of minutes before Kirishima seemed to notice he was asleep; the redhead turned the volume down and whisper asked if the greenette was still awake.

When the spiky haired teen failed to receive an answer, he closed the laptop in front of him as carefully began to move off of the bed. Well, not before he leaned over and ruffled the greenette's curls a little. "Woah it is fluffy..." Kirishima whispered to himself. Midoriya had to stifle a laugh as he laid still on the bed. Kirishima quietly walked out of the room and closed it, careful not to make much noise. Midoriya sighed in relief as he slipped his sweater off.

* * *

"Yeah but it was really weird. Don't tell anyone I said this but Bakugo was actually being nice to Mido," Kirishima told his blond haired friend. The other teen's honey colored eyes flickered up.

"Wow. Also, Mido?" Kaminari questioned the nickname.

The redhead nodded, "He let me give him a nickname. Oh and his hair is as fluffy and soft as it looks."

Kaminari eyed the redhead suspiciously before sighing and placing his head on his palm. "Seems like you got lucky then. Man I just wanna...I dunno like give him a big hug? He's just too cute, dude," the blond poked his food before someone walked into the common room.

The ash blond's crimson eyes scanned the room before looking over and seeing Kirishima sitting with Kaminari. Bakugo flounced over to the two as he faced the redhead, "The nerd's in his room?"

Kirishima nodded. "He's sleeping. He ate breakfast and took some medicine. Though I think he needs to wake up for lunch," The spiky haired redhead briefly explained as he stood up.

Bakugo pushed Kirishima back into the seat. "I'll do it since you might fuck something up," he growled before walking to the kitchen. The redhead turned to his yellow eyed friend as he gestured to as if saying, 'see?!'. Kaminari nodded and noted that as a way of Bakugo caring for Midoriya.

"You don't think Bakugo fell under Midoriya's love spell, do you?" Kaminari questioned as he brought a hand to his face. The redhead looked at his blond haired friend quizzically. The honey eyed boy seemed to notice as he explained, "There are a couple of people who have a crush on him. Maybe more than a couple though." The shorter boy eyed the taller one, "And I have a feeling you're one of those people."

"Me? What? No. I just think he looks cute. How can you not say he doesn't look cute with those big green eyes, adorable freckles, and-" Kirishima paused, "Holy shit I think I've fallen."

Kaminari gave the other a slap on the back, "That makes you one of us. Plus, you already said you were gay and it was kind of obvious that you liked Midoriya from when he clung onto you during that one truth or dare game. You were basically beat red-"

"Come on, mannnn..." Kirishima whined a little bit Kaminari continued to tease him, asking the redhead how he didn't realize how hard he'd fallen. And how it was 'quite obvious' that the spiky haired teen had a crush on their freckled faced classmate. He even went on to say, 'How did an idiot like me figure it out before you?' Which, just led to playful banter.

* * *

Midoriya sat in his bed, wide awake.

He couldn't fall asleep or do anything due to being so tired from being sick. His body wanted— no— _needed_ sleep but his mind kept him up as thoughts buzzed through his head. Several hours had passed since lunch and it was currently nighttime. He had dinner as well and Bakugo made him take medicine for sleeping and his stuffy nose. Though, the medicine didn't seem to be working all that well.

The greenette sniffled as he reached over for another tissue. His eyes flickered to his phone as he picked it up, seeing it was midnight. He groaned as he flopped backwards onto the bed. His white wings did the same as they slid across the floor. His wings were actually one reason his room wasn't that cluttered; he needed space to stretch.

He unlocked his phone and scrolled through social media. There wasn't really anything all that interesting; just news about villain attacks and such. He sighed and was about to exit the tab and listen to music in hopes that it would put him to sleep. That is, until he received a message. 

🔥Todoroki❄️  
 _'I noticed you were online. Why are you still up?'_

Wow. So blunt.

💚Midoriya💚  
 _'It's nothing. I just can't sleep.'_

🔥Todoroki❄️  
 _'Nightmares?'_

💚Midoriya💚  
 _'Yeah...'_

Incoming call from '🔥Todoroki❄️'

**Accept** Decline

"Um..yeah hello?" Midoriya's voice wavered as he picked up the phone. His soft voice made the other boy's heart flutter.

" _I could talk with you until you fall asleep if you'd like_ ," Todoroki offered from the other line. Midoriya nodded as if the dual haired teen could see him. The greenette quickly realized his mistake and instead responded verbally.

The two chatted, well, more of Midoriya talking since Todoroki would just hum in response. If the dual haired teen was being honest, he was struggling to stay awake. Not because he was tired from when the call started, it's because Midoriya's voice was just so soothing, soft, and sweet. It was like he was being sung a lullaby.

Speaking of which- " _Midoriya_ ," Todoroki interrupted the other's story for a second. The greenette responded with a 'yeah?' so the heterochromatic eyed boy continued, " _Do you, by any chance, know how to sing_?" Midoriya paused at the question, he really didn't want to admit that he did; he didn't really like singing in front of people. Todoroki noticed the lack of reply as he continued, " _Your voice is just so nice when you're talking normally and I was just curious._ "

Midoriya's face tinted a pink at the small compliment; he didn't really receive many of those. "Um yeah...a little bit I guess. It's just something I do when I'm bored and alone," the curly haired teen replied.

Todoroki kept that in mind and changed the topic, sensing Midoriya's discomfort. The greenette's heart was pounding in his chest. Just the _thought_ of singing in front of people made him so anxious. Thankfully, he calmed himself down by thinking and talking about different things.

The dual haired teen was expressing his ideas about a certain topic the two were debating on. Todoroki had asked the greenette and waited for a reply until he heard light snoring. The other boy's heart squeezed at the adorable noise. Todoroki whispered a small goodnight but didn't end the call; even though it sounded weird, he wanted to listen to the little snores. They actually helped him fall asleep if he was being honest.

* * *

Todoroki jolted awake when he heard small sobs and quiet pleads. He glanced around until his heterochromatic eyes landed on his phone. He paused before picking it up. Oh right. He was on call with Midoriya when they both fell asleep.

Wait—

"Midoriya?" He held the phone as he whispered softly, trying not to startle the greenette in the other side. There was no answer, just small hiccups and sobs along with silent pleads like, _'No no...I'm sorry...' and, '... not like you...can't help it...no..'_

Todoroki spoke a bit louder, "Midoriya." No answer. "Midoriya come on. Wake up. It's just a dream," he begged as he held the phone up to his face. It just broke his heart to hear the usually cheery greenette sounding so hurt.

The dual haired teen thought for a split second before placing his phone down and quickly pulling a shirt on. He went and walked out of his room and down the hallway. Not to the elevator, that was too noisy. Instead, he went to the fire escape and went down to the second floor.

He reached his destination but quickly realized the door was locked. Well, he didn't really want to bang on the door and cause a lot of ruckus; it was almost three in the morning. At least they didn't have school today....

Heterochromatic eyes flickered back and forth until it landed on the room next to Midoriya's. Todoroki walked over to it and turned the knob, relived that it was unlocked. He walked into the room and looked around the empty space. _'Wow Mineta didn't leave anything behind.'_

Todoroki walked over to the balcony door and opened it, shutting it behind him as the cold air bit his skin. He shivered a little and heated himself up a little bit on instinct. His eyes narrowed at the thought of it but he quickly snapped back into it as he heard light sobs. He looked down at his phone and ended the call since he was nearby. The teen hopped over to the other balcony that belonged to Midoriya's room. And, thankfully for him, that door was unlocked.

He entered the room cautiously as his heterochromatic eyes flickered around, hearing the sniffles, hiccups, and sobs echo though the room he was in. It was completely dark in the room but he navigated his way over to the crying figure while he used his phone to light the way. "Midoriya-"

His breath hitched as the phone light landed on the small figure. _Are those...?_ Todoroki inspected them closer as his heart thudded out of his chest. He stopped and scolded himself as he focused on what he was supposed to do. Well, as focused as he could be at the moment.

The dual haired teen sat at the edge of the bed and combed his hands through the greenette's curls since Todoroki couldn't really shake his shoulders or anything right now. "Hey shush shush I'm here you're fine," The taller cooed as he tried to wake the other up without startling him.

Todoroki eventually got the greenette to wake up but it seemed like Midoriya didn't process everything right away. He looked over and saw Todoroki; he hiccuped and locked eyes with his face still flushed from being sick and from crying. "H-hu- can I-I h-h-hu-ug?" He stuttered. The dual haired held his arms out as an indication that it was fine. The greenette fell into the others arms when he realized that he was shirtless which meant that his wings were out in the open for Todoroki to see.

A loud sob escaped the greenette's lips as he clutched onto the taller's shirt, "I'm s-sorry I- *hic* I'm just a-a mo-mo*hic* monster, r-right?"

Todoroki looked down and sighed as he whispered quiet reassuring words to the freckled teen. Midoriya eventually calmed down when the dual haired teen found the greenette's 'weak spot'; the dual haired teen rubbed the other's back below and around the white feathers. Midoriya seemed to get tired from that gesture as he slowly relaxed into the taller boy.

The dual haired teen let out a sigh of relief and waited a minute or two before shifting around, placing the sleeping Midoriya on his chest. He smiled a little when he eventually heard the soft snores but they were also mixed with tiny hiccups and sniffles; Todoroki didn't mind.

_He really is an angel, isn't he?_


	35. Stay Away

Todoroki was awake. He was tired, yet he didn't want to go to sleep; he wanted to treasure every moment of what he had right now: a sleeping Midoriya— correction, an _angel_ sleeping soundly on his chest. The dual haired teen's heart beat quickened its pace as he continued to rub the spots around Midoriya's feathers.

Though, Todoroki noticed that the wings were no longer wrapped around Midoriya like they were when he walked in. They were now spread out a bit; one of them was lying on the floor trying to take up space as the other one was trailing up the wall near the bed. The one near the wall was folded up a little. And the other one...well Todoroki couldn't really tell because there was not much light was in the room. The dual haired teen's hand slipped as it went over the white material.

Heterochromatic eyes widened and felt the soft and fluffy feathers. He stopped when Midoriya began to move; the greenette moved his face so it was buried into the crook of Todoroki's neck. The taller boy stilled when he felt the curly hair tickle his neck and jawline. Todoroki felt heat but he realized it wasn't only from him. He looked over to Midoriya and felt the back of the shorter boy's neck, only to feel that it was burning up.

 _Shit, he's sick and I forgot_ , Todoroki thought as he hesitantly moved Midoriya's face so it was on the colder side, having been on the warm left side beforehand. Only Midoriya's snores and Todoroki's quick beating heart were heard in the room at the moment. Todoroki's eyes started to flutter shut as he heard the small snores from Midoriya. He wasn't completely sure what was going to happen when they woke up, but the dual haired teen was hoping that the greenette doesn't push him away. Todoroki noticed the way Midoriya responded to him finding about the wings in the first place; the taller boy wanted at least a chance to get Midoriya to trust him with this.

* * *

Heterochromatic eyes lazily opened as they took in the light that poured into the room. It took a second before soft snoring was heard next to the taller boy's ear. He wanted to jolt up in panic until the mismatched eyes flickered over to see a nice forest green covering most of what he could see of his body.

Todoroki felt something weighing him down when he remembered what happened earlier with Midoriya. He was actually surprised that he was the first one up...was it just that early still or was the greenette just that tired? Todoroki searched for his phone with one hand while the other was wrapped around Midoriya's upper back, basically his shoulders if Todoroki was being honest; Midoriya's wings took up a lot of space on his back.

 _Must be painful..._ Todoroki thought as he grabbed his phone and noticed it was nine- almost ten in the morning. The heterochromatic eyed boy let a small yawn escape his lips before looking down at the greenette with a small smile. He glanced back over to the white wings as he thought for a moment. He paused before glancing at his phone and pulling open a new tab to do some research.

He looked up things like, ' _Things to Help Winged People Relax_ ' or ' _Taking Care of Wings_ ' or ' _Relaxing Things for Winged People_ ' and.. _'Describing love'_. He would then, of course, delete those from his history later.

He sighed as he let his phone drop to his side and onto the bed. He let his eyes close as he just focused on enjoying everything about this moment. He just wanted time to freeze and stay like this for as long as he wanted–as long as he wanted was probably forever in his opinion. He stopped when he heard a small hum, and it put an end to the soft snoring he had heard for a while now. He felt a warm breath on his neck as he heard a small, "so cool..."

That sent a shiver down his spine but he looked over to see the white wings twitch a little. He wanted to reach out and run his hands along the white material. Well, until he watched the greenette move for a second. Midoriya tried rolling over, but he was kind of laying on Todoroki, meaning he should've fallen off the bed. He would've fallen off it if it weren't for Todoroki; the dual haired teen acted fast and went to take hold of the freckled boy. Though, the spot he grabbed at to pull Midoriya up was the boy's waist. Which, was embarrassing now that he thought about it. Considering the winged boy was shirtless and all.

Todoroki hauled the other boy back onto the bed; he had to use two arms since the wings were making things difficult. Eventually, Midoriya fell back onto the dual haired teen with a thud and a groan. Todoroki watched as the forest green curls bounced up when Midoriya sat up. The dual haired teen's breath hitched when Midoriya did sit up. First of all, the freckled teen was basically _straddling_ him. Second, Todoroki could see Midoriya's well toned abs, not being able to see them before considering the boy never changed in front of everyone. And lastly, Midoriya's face just brought Todoroki's mind to a...different place. With the emerald eyes half lidded and the boy's face being flushed from the fever he had been running...well it wasn't really good for Todoroki at the moment. Not to mention the beautiful wings sitting right behind the greenette.

Emerald eyes widened when they met the heterochromatic eyes that were looking right back at him. Midoriya was going to stumble back until he paused and sputtered out, "What are you-" Faint, foggy memories began to resurface.

_Wait...that- that was real? That means..._

Todoroki stopped Midoriya when a look of alarm was plastered on the greenette's face. The freckled teen stumbled out of the bed and looked for something, _anything_ to cover himself up. Though, Todoroki noticed the boy staggering and he went to help him, considering he was sick. The taller boy jumped back when he noticed Midoriya stuck his hand out and activated his quirk; the green electricity surrounded him but...oddly the sparks went blue across his wings.

"Stay away," Midoriya warned as tears trickled down his freckled cheeks, "You sh-shouldn't be here. In a r-room with a mm-monster...you're not safe."

Todoroki stepped forwards, despite the warning. "Midoriya-" With one small step forwards the white wings flared up into a string of blue hues.

The taller boy stepped back, flashes of Touya and his father going through his mind. The flames flickered as Midoriya growled under his breath, "Go away..." The freckled boy swallowed thickly before choking out, "..please..."

Todoroki stuffed his phone in his pocket, contemplating something before rushing up and holding the greenette tightly despite the small burns the fire covered wings left on his bare arms. Midoriya pushes back as the wings flickered on and off, "I said GO, TODOROKI!" More tears fell down the freckled cheeks that were pink and blotchy from the crying.

Midoriya expected the dual haired teen to fall on the floor with the amount of force he had put in, but the taller boy was just standing there, not knowing what the best choice was in the moment. Todoroki could tell that the shove was meant to be stronger judging by the shorter boy's reaction, but maybe Midoriya was just too fatigued to use up a lot of energy. The boy was still sick, after all.

The dual haired teen paused before swallowing hard. Maybe he should go fetch Bakugo? Or Mr. Aizawa? Surely those two would know, right? But what if they didn't? Todoroki's eyes flickered from place to place as he thought; he had to think quickly in making his decision. Obviously Midoriya needed someone right now, but the boy also needed space, that was obvious. But what if-

Heterochromatic eyes glanced up to meet angry and pained emerald ones. It really hurt to see the boy like this. But Todoroki hoped that he's making the right decision. He walked to the door and headed out, shutting it but hearing a click of a lock shortly afterwards. Sobs followed the small click though they died down a little; Midoriya might have realized how loud his cry was.

This was the best decision...right?

* * *

Todoroki glanced up as Bakugo stomped into the common room, seemingly frustrated but, if you looked close enough, you would see the worry on the ash blond's features. It looks like the crimson eyed boy had a bowl of food at hand...but why did he have one if he went to bring Midoriya food?

The fuming boy flounced towards the exit once the bowl was set down gently on the table. Well, gently according to Bakugo's standards; the bowl was basically slammed down on the table. Kirishima was about to ask the blond where he was going until he announced that he was going to see Aizawa....

...Midoriya didn't answer his door or text messages.

Bakugo left the building and Todoroki was left with an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Was it his fault? He just wanted to help Midoriya; he couldn't stand by while the freckled teen just cried on the phone. He had to go over to his dorm and do something to help. But now...

Was his decision to leave really the best choice? Well, he guessed he would have to see how everything went to see if he was right in his decision.

He went on his phone and found the four tabs still opened. He grimaced and felt a sting in his chest as he cleared them off along with his search history. He turned the device off as his eyes lingered to his slightly burnt arm. It probably won't leave a scar but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. Maybe he would have to go to Recovery Girl's office.

* * *

The next day rolled around and it was time for school. After two days break from the Sports Festival, surely most would be eager to get back to training and such, right?

Well, not for Class 1-A.

Everyone began to worry for Midoriya when the greenette refused to step even a foot out of his room. Aizawa even tried but failed at doing so.

Though, some people pushed that thought away as they began to get ready. Now, it wasn't normal for Midoriya to go to school the same time they did; he always skipped homeroom for some unknown reason. Though, the freckled teen would at least be doing something at the time.

Everyone else went to homeroom and listened to what Aizawa had to say about the Sports Festival, but it was obvious that the teacher was distracted. And it wasn't hard to figure out why. His charcoal eyes would occasionally flicker to the door as he talked or they would sometimes go to Midoriya's seat.

When homeroom was over, Present Mic stepped in. Though, a few moments later a familiar fluff of viridian curls appeared from the doorway. Everyone was wordless as the seemingly fatigued boy made his way to the desk; he didn't make eye contact when Bakugo tried to get his attention. The freckled teen just simply pulled out his English notes and stared at the board expectantly.

Midoriya stifled a cough and suppressed the urge to sleep; he didn't want to show he was still sick, that was one of the main reasons his curls fell over his eyes, trying to cover as much of his flushed face as possible. Not to mention his puffy eyes would give another sign that he wasn't okay; he had cried so much when Todoroki left the room. The freckled teen was scared and felt so horrible. Especially when he remembered he probably burned the taller boy with his fire.

So if he hurt someone that easily, then he just shouldn't let anyone near him unless necessary.


	36. I’ll Be Fine

Well this was just _terrific_.

Midoriya just _loved_ the situation he was in right now: sick, tired, bored, and irritated all at the same time. He still had to focus in class, nonetheless. His eyes flickered back to the clock on the wall, waiting for lunch time. His foot bounced up and down slightly, not having much energy to move it that much.

He unintentionally let out a small yawn, slapping a hand over his mouth shortly after. He didn't want to lift his head up and look around to see who might've heard it; his face was a mess right now and he didn't need any questions. Even so, there were still some people that caught it.

He slowly started packing up his things, seeing as there were only five minutes of class left. He slumped in his seat as he heard Cementoss' low, monotone voice. Learning about Modern Literature mixed with that type of voice made it hard to focus. Midoriya's eyes were about to fall shut before the bell rang; he mentally thanked that for happening.

He hurriedly packed up the rest of his things before turning to head out of the door. Though, something prevented him from doing so; his eyes trailed up to meet crimson eyes. Said crimson eyes widened upon meeting emerald, immediately noticing they eye bags and the pink blotches adorning the freckled teen's face.

Midoriya acted quickly as he ducked his head down and pushed past Bakugo, speed walking to the hallway. The greenette only got so far before he was pulled back, being out in the hallway by the time the ash blond had snapped out of his little trance.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bakugo growled, knowing that the greenette was still sick, obvious from his face. Emerald eyes narrowed in anger; Midoriya didn't want everyone to baby him and act like he might break down. Which, he might do so, but he still felt like he was so _bothersome_ and annoying to deal with. Maybe it was a good idea for him to stay out of everyone's way. They shouldn't even have to pretend to worry about him. He didn't need their pity.

"Me? I'm just minding my damn business, that's what. Maybe you should do the same and stay away from me...please," he whispered the last part, not having enough energy in him to be angry. He turned back as he pulled his arm out of the taller boy's grasp, heading up the stairs as soon as he did.

The ash blond just stood there, shocked by the greenette's sudden outburst. _The nerd decides to isolate himself in his room for a whole day and the first thing he does is lash out at someone? What the fuck happened?_

A certain redhead popped out from behind Bakugo, looking over to see Midoriya walking up the stairs, presumably towards the roof. Kirishima looked to Bakugo, "What happened?" He raised a red eyebrow in question, eyeing his friend with slight suspicion

Bakugo ignored the question and instructed the redhead to follow Midoriya to make sure he 'didn't do anything stupid' while he went to go get Aizawa and some food for the greenette; Midoriya probably hadn't eaten since he didn't come out of his room all day yesterday.

Kirishima pondered Bakugo's statement. _Would Midoriya really do something like that?! I know a lot has happened to him but-_ He glanced over to see the Katsuki Bakugo appearing _worried_. That's how the redhead knew that it could be a possibility. He was yelled at a second later, Bakugo telling him to head up to the roof.

Shoes constantly clacked up against the steps as the redhead stormed up the stairs, realizing just how serious the situation he was in might be.

* * *

Midoriya stared up at the sky before closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath. Emerald eyes reopened as they stared down at the view below. He let a small smile play on his lips as he thought of how much fun he had with Hawks and flying. His smile faltered as he gazed back up at the sky, watching the clouds move across the blue sky.

He placed himself down on the roof's floor, gazing up at the sky as some memories resurfaced, most of them unpleasant. He inhaled sharply as a string of memories began to resurface, sending a pang of pain through his heart. He closed his eyes and stopped tried to make the pain go away. Though it went away a tiny bit, it didn't go away completely; it was bearable.

He contemplated on doing what he was about to do as he stared at the tiles of the rooftop. "Uh...I don't know if you could here me or whatever up there...or maybe down _there_ , mom, but..." he paused, a lump in his throat at the mention of his mother.

"I know all of that stuff you did was bad but I don't know why I can't bring myself to hate you for it. Because you must've done it for a reason, right? You can't— someone just can't _change_ like that. Like Kacchan; he had a reason for doing what he did so you must have one too, right...?" He glanced down at his hands before he glanced up at the sky for a quick second.

"You know...sometimes I wonder what I could've done to make you still love me..." he trailed off as he paused, gathering his thoughts together. He just had so many things to say, so many questions. And here he was, spilling out everything to the sky above him.

"Was it my fault? Or was it just you being fearful? Fearful for me? Your son? A quirkless boy who aspired to be a hero, but couldn't because of some stupid doctor saying I was quirkless? Maybe you were afraid and angry. Angry that I couldn't be what I wanted to be the most. Letting out your anger on something would be good, but did you just let out that anger on me like Kacchan did? Because...you were always so kind before that stupid doctor's appointment," he exhaled, letting out a small sigh as he looked down at his lap.

"I don't remember much but I do know that you were such a kind person before then. So was it because you hated quirkless people or did you just hate the thought of me not being able to be happy? Because I know how hard you worked to provide for the both of us, even after that. You could've just kicked me out, yet you let me stay," he reasoned.

He sighed as the wind blew through his green curls. His rosy pink lips pressed together, making a thin line before he bit his lip, thinking about his next sentence. He released his lip from under his teeth, letting his lips part before glancing to the side, a sad look adorning his features.

"I-...I really wanted to know if the old you from before was still somewhere there. I want to know if the old you was the real you or the fake you..." tears pricked his eyes as he swallowed hard. "I keep on getting memories from that day. The day you died...the second time. Just that look you gave me before you went just gave me flashbacks to before then. From when you were being so kind and nice. Remember when we used to go pick flowers and make food together? When we used to watch All Might on TV and stay warm under the blankets...." he sniffled as hot tears flowed down his face. He desperately tried to wipe them away but they just kept pooling out of his large emerald eyes.

"I just miss the old you!" He choked out as he hunched over, trying to stop his tears from spilling out of his eyes. "Stop crying, idiot," he whispered to himself.

He was too lost in his own thoughts to hear the small footsteps drawing near. They planted them self next to the greenette, legs bending to kneel down beside him. Their knees fell to the ground as they wrapped their arms around the hurt boy without a second thought.

Midoriya froze for a second before pushing the person away, hiding his own face afterwards. "No- you can't see me like this. Just go, I'll be fine," The greenette implied as he tried to get rid of the tears that stained his freckled cheeks. Though, the person could see a small bit of the boy's face: it was red and blotchy with tears cascading down it.

It hurt to see him like that.

"You always say you're fine but here you are having a breakdown with no one here to help you," the voice was low and soft, much different from the energetic voice Midoriya was used to. The smaller boy's face lifted in order to meet crimson red eyes that belonged to Kirishima.

Midoriya noticed that the redhead was also crying a little bit.

"It's okay to cry and let out your emotions, you know. You don't have to stay strong all the time. Sometimes you just have to let everything out," Kirishima finished, pulling the smaller male into a tight hug afterwards, just wanting to make the poor boy feel better. Not just with words, but through actions.

Midoriya's breath hitched as he clutched the redhead's school uniform before he choked out a sob. Warm arms were gently wrapped around him as he sobbed and let the tears soak the other's shirt. Kirishima just rest his head on the forest green curls, wanting to keep the boy in his arms safe and happy.

"I'm sorry, Kiri. I'm...sorry. You sh-shouldn't even be around me...." The greenette mumbled as he held onto the redhead's uniform tighter. Midoriya sighed as he let go and escaped the other's arms, standing up and wiping his tears on his own sleeves. "Don't follow me."

"Why not? Mido I think you really need someone right now. I hate seeing you like this-"

"If you don't seeing me like this then don't follow me, simple as that," he grit out as he began to make his way to the exit. "I'm sure Todoroki would know why it's a good idea to stay away."

With that, Midoriya left, leaving the redhead on the rooftop. Kirishima sat on the floor for a good minute or two, thinking things over as he looked down at his soaked blazer. His heart ached just thinking about how pained the freckled teen looked. He peeled off his blazer while wiping away his own stray tears. He looked up when hearing the doors slam open.

Crimson eyes trailed up to see Bakugo and Aizawa standing there anxiously. They both scanned the area. "WHERE IS HE, DUMBASS?" The ash blond yelled, though it wasn't pure anger, there was a mix of...worry? The two flounced over to where the redhead sat, wanting an explanation and _fast_.

Kirishima began to explain the ordeal to them, but the two were caught off guard upon hearing the comment about Todoroki.

 _Is that why he's distancing himself? Did half and half find out?_ Bakugo thought as he looked down at the bowl of food he had brought. Stupid, right? He was focused on getting _food_ for the boy instead of actually making sure he was alive first. But, he supposed that his mind was jumbled at that moment, meaning he couldn't think straight.

Well, at least he had enough sense to tell Aizawa.

"Where did he go?" The teacher questioned, wanting to send his kid back to the dorms to rest and relax; he was more than angry at the fact that Midoriya went to school sick and sleep deprived.

"He didn't say," Kirishima responded as the bell rang, signaling that classes were going to start again soon.


	37. Trying to Cope

The typical high school scenario: crying in the bathroom stall and then, miraculously out of nowhere someone would find you and help.

Well, maybe not the last part for most but Midoriya surely didn't want any of that to happen. So what did he do instead?

Cry in the storage closet where no one would bother to look for him. It's not like Kirishima would bother him and for all he knew, the redhead was the only one who knew that he walked off. Well, unfortunately for Midoriya, more than one person knew of his situation.

The greenette slumped against the wall as he buried his head in his hands, trying to cease his continuous flow of tears that had poured out of his emerald eyes. _Stupid wings. Stupid villains. God I'm such an idiot...and a crybaby._ Midoriya grit his teeth, angry at himself for acting the way he did. He was just so _weak_ and _pathetic_. What kind of strong person hides in a storage closet and cries?

Right, strong people don't do that.

He heaved out a choked sob as he held his scarred hands to his mouth, trying to muffle his cries in his hands. It had been a couple of minutes since he had been in here. Surely classes would've started already, right? Maybe he should stay in the closet a bit longer before making his next move. Though, it seemed like his body wouldn't want to comply; his back ached and his eyes felt heavy from the lack of sleep he so desperately needed.

He felt his shoulders fall, relaxed and less tense than before. He let a small, shaky breath escape his lips as he held his chest, just wanting the pain to go away. What would make him feel better? Hell, if he even knew what ‘ _better’_ was anymore. He should be used to the pain by now, shouldn’t he? How had he repressed everything before? Or was it because he broke down that he couldn't go back, that he would just stay broken forever, unable to return back because he was already broken so damn much?

Singing had helped calm his nerves sometimes, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to do that given the situation. He was supposed to be hidden and his chest hurt, making breathing a bit more uncomfortable than it was supposed to be. Though, he opted to hum a small tune to himself nonetheless, letting his mind wander as he closed his eyes.

His eyes shot open when hearing small rattling a couple of minutes later. He stopped humming and listened closely, unconsciously facing his back away from the door, even if his blazer was covering them. Luckily for him, he had locked the door.

Or he _thought_ that he had locked it.

Ebony brown and royal purple eyes had looked down at him as his own emerald eyes flickered away, trying to hide the shame and embarrassment that swirled around in the pools of green.

"What happened?! Everyone was worried—" the brunette stopped mid-sentence when seeing the boy's exhausted state, along with the tears that stained his freckled cheeks. "You're still sick, aren't you?" She asked softly, crouching in front of the freckled teen.

Midoriya sat up at that, hauling himself up, "No. I'm fine. I should've just went to class. It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Midoriya," a voice called out, sounding stern. Emerald eyes flickered up to the culprit, deep purple eyes looking into his own. "You and I both know that Mr. Aizawa isn't gonna let that slide. If you're sick then you need to rest," the purple haired teen implied.

The greenette paused. "How did you find me?" He asked, wanting to distract the two as he wiped away his, mostly dried, tears. He looked over and noticed Jiro twirling her earphone jack in her fingers, letting them go and twisting them in the air to show how they found him. "Oh..." he muttered.

He felt something tap his side, and, before he knew it, someone had grabbed his wrist, keeping him from floating further up. He looked over to see Uraraka giving him a sly smile, "Well this will guarantee that you won't be able to go back to class. Come on, Jiro and I can take you back to your dorm room."

Midoriya looked off to the side as he was dragged out of the closet, staying silent as he floated up in the air. After a minute or two, he finally had the courage to muster out a single question, "I didn't worry anyone too much, did I?" His voice was quiet and soft, his eyes refusing to meet either girl.

"Well there were a couple of people—"

"Most, if not the whole class," Uraraka corrected. She noticed the look of guilt that had appeared on the greenette's face. "Well uh—" she sputtered, trying to come up with a way to ease her friend. "We're just glad that you're fine now..." she mumbled softly, Jiro silently nodding in agreement as she fiddled with one of her earphone jacks.

The purple haired girl stopped fiddling with it as she thought of something to change the topic. "Hey Midoriya.." she paused, making sure that the greenette was listening, looking up as he floated in the air, being held by his wrist as Uraraka guided him out of the building. Jiro continued when emerald eyes glanced her way, "Well first of all I really liked your humming. It was really relaxing. B-But uh— Anyways— what song was it if you don't mind me asking?" She raised an eyebrow, curious when Midoriya had let out a small squeak.

"Ah— um— I didn't realize that you heard me," he admitted, a deep red adorning his face. It was way more noticeable than the pink that had previously been on his face, the fever still making his face flare up. The greenette paused, "Gah, this is so embarrassing...." He covered his face with his only available hand, "Well um...The song was a tune that my mother used to sing to me when I was younger. You know...um...before the bad stuff. But— I didn't remember the words, just the tune, so I came up with my own words..."

"Well can you...you know..?" Uraraka asked hesitantly.

"I don't like singing in front of people..." Midoriya mumbled as he turned his head away.

The next couple of minutes were silent as they reached Heights Alliance. Though, both girls had a question running through their heads': Was Midoriya the one singing in the shower room when the dorms were first opened? They would have to ask later; Midoriya looked just about ready to pass out. Not to mention that Uraraka was slowly beginning to feel nauseous.

They went to the boy's side of the dorms and to the second floor; Midoriya spoke up and asked to be set down; he noticed the brunette's face slowly starting to shift into one of displeasure. Once he was let down at the beginning of the second floor hallway, he turned around and gave a small smile and expressed his gratitude.

His red shoes hit the carpet softly as he went down the hallway. "Are you sure you're fine? We can get you—" Midoriya waved it off and politely declined their offer, a small smile adorning his face to reassure them. They both nodded, Uraraka a bit more hesitant than Jiro as they entered the elevator and descended downwards.

The greenette let out a small sigh as his smile faded away. He could do this. He could fake smiles and keep his distance.

No one should be near him. It was too dangerous.

* * *

A week or so had passed by, maybe two weeks now that Midoriya thought about it, but everything seemed to be running a bit more smoothly. He had supplied information of how he was 'getting better' and how he's been getting more sleep, less nightmares, and panic attacks that weren't too frequent or intense.

Lies. All of it.

He offered fake smiles to hide how he was really feeling, making sure that he would get his worrisome classmates off of his case. He didn't mean to make them worried. The day in the storage closet made him realize just how worried his class was; he had been bombarded with questions asking if he was alright after school that day.

Though, throughout it all, no one seemed to notice how distant the greenette was. Physically or mentally. Midoriya has always kept his distance, not wanting to hurt anyone. He shouldn't even be here. Why was he still here? His quirk was too destructive, too... _disgusting_. Yet here he is, still training to become a hero.

He hated lying. Though, he was fairly good at it considering he had been lying to Bakugo and everyone else for _years_ about being quirkless. Well, he supposed that it was for the best, and so is this. If he lied then he can keep everyone calm and happy, leaving them satisfied with their own lives, not worrying about him anymore.

Keeping quiet was another thing Midoriya felt he was fairly good at as well. Talking just enough to not let anyone worry, but keeping out the details they didn't need to worry about, details about himself. And, in keeping quiet, he was very much observant, scanning his surroundings and picking up on peoples' moods easily.

Which is why he noticed that Iida had become more distant himself. Midoriya observed things very closely. People's movements, people's expressions, everything that could give away emotions, _feelings_ that people had tucked away in their mind. It was odd, he didn't even know his own feelings, but somehow he could figure out everyone else's so easy. Maybe it was a hobby of some sort; he never focused on heroes so his focus just went to just _people_.

He noticed how the normally energetic and loud blue haired teen had begun to change, even if it was slightly, the greenette had noticed.

Of course he would confront him about it, but all Iida seemed to do was brush it off and become a bit more distant. The teen obviously needed the help but chose to ignore it.

Was that how people felt about helping him? The poor UA student who's mother had gotten killed in front of his very eyes, yet received to let anyone help?

Midoriya felt like something had punched him in the stomach, a strong feeling of guilt and dread. He was in his room as his breathing began to pick up, the feeling being all too familiar with him as he struggled for air, his mind out of focus as he had tears prick his eyes. He just wanted all of the pain to go away. He wanted all of this to stop. He just wanted to be better like he had told everyone that he was.

Unfortunately for him, everything seemed to get worse after Todoroki had found out; nightmares of Midoriya unknowingly hurting people with his quirk had surfaced, haunting him and permitting him from getting some much needed sleep.

His mind was blank and everything felt fuzzy whenever he had these attacks. He felt so cold and he felt like he was drowning, suffocating, _dying_. It scared him so much, the thought of dying with no one around, no one to help. Would anyone even notice? Would they care?

Midoriya slowly came back to his senses as his mind started to clear and his vision was close to normal. He took a minute or so to collect himself as he got up and made his way up and out of his dorm room for school.

He let his new pair of red shoes clack up against the pavement, the old ones being previously destroyed by a certain black haired villain. He closed his eyes as he focused on school, trying to reorganize his thoughts after what had just happened in his room.

"Midoriya!"

Green curls bounced as his head whipped around, looking to the source of the voice. Midoriya felt his stomach churn as he met familiar heterochromatic eyes staring into his own.

"We— We need to discuss...something. If you're willing, of course."


	38. Talk with me

Well _shit_.

Midoriya's hands felt sweaty as he looked up at the taller boy, breaking eye contact when noticing the worried and desperate look swimming around in those heterochromatic eyes. The greenette pressed his lips into a thin line, knowing what the dual haired teen wanted to discuss.

Green curls bounced as he shook his head, "I'm sorry Todoroki but—"

"Midoriya," the taller teen interrupted. The freckled teen looked up in return but only slightly. "I want to help you just like you helped me," he insisted. Though, he noticed the shorter boy hesitate, seemingly contemplating it.

"I can't! I don't even know why you're still willing to be near me after what I did. I...." the greenette grit out as he stared down at his feet. His hands balled into fists as he held them tightly together, resulting in his knuckles going white from gripping so hard.

A hand was put to his shoulder; Midoriya noted that it was ice cold. Emerald eyes glowed in awe as a string of amber and crimson hues engulfed his vision, the small flames flaring up from his friend's left palm. The flame died out after a short second. The cold hand on Midoriya's shoulder had gone away as he looked up to face the taller male yet again.

"I've been working hard ever since then. Well, I tried coming up with ways to help you for a day or two until I remembered what you said. It occurred to me that I would have to help myself before I could help you. I—" the dual haired teen was cut off as the ten minute bell rang.

Midoriya's head whipped towards the direction of the school. "Midoriya..." The greenette's emerald eyes reluctantly shifted over to look at the taller male. There was a look of hope swirling in those eyes that the freckled teen felt bad; he didn't want to let his friend down, though he didn't want to discuss any of this either. "..can we try to continue this conversation later? Perhaps at lunch?"

The greenette swallowed a lump in his throat as he glanced off to the side, Todoroki being further ahead and closer to the school than he was at the moment. Realizing he wouldn't receive a reply now, the dual haired teen sighed. "I'll be waiting on the rooftop if you decide to come," Todoroki offered before he turned and walked towards the school.

Midoriya stayed frozen in place as he looked down at his hands, taking note of the scars that covered his right hand. He took it and clenched his hand. He was supposed to save people, _help_ people. Isn't that what a hero does? He can't save people if he's the one who needs helping. That's why he decided to distance himself in the first place so that no one would have to worry. But...It would be rather rude of him to let Todoroki eat lunch alone....

* * *

_Tap tap tap._

The pencil hit his paper as his leg bounced up and down, emerald eyes flickering to the clock on the wall every once and a while. He was nervous to talk about everything at lunch; his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to focus on his schoolwork. He stopped tapping the pencil in order to write down his answer.

Moments later he shuffled out of his seat as the bell rang, going outside of the classroom to wait for Todoroki; he assumed that they would walk to the cafeteria together.

Some of his classmates noticed him standing just outside of the door but never commented on it. Midoriya seemed lost in thought so they supposed it was best to leave him be.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to his senses, although he was a bit startled from the action. He looked up to see Todoroki looking down at him, a small smile playing on his lips. "I was worried that you weren't going to talk..." Todoroki began as he started to walk, pausing to make sure Midoriya followed.

His red shoes squeaked against the floor before he stumbled after the dual haired teen. "Well to be honest I didn't want you eating lunch by yourself...." Midoriya mumbled as he looked to the side. The rest of the walk was silent as the greenette stared at the floor. The greenette looked up when he realized they were at the entrance of the cafeteria. Though, Todoroki almost kept going before he stopped and looked around himself. Truth be told, the dual haired teen wasn't focusing much on where he was going, more-so the person walking _with_ him was the thing he was focused on. Midoriya let out a small laugh. You weren't paying attention," he observed.

Todoroki fought back a blush of embarrassment as he meekly nodded his head. He turned to the cafeteria and headed inside, the freckled teen following shortly afterwards.

The two were ready to pay for their food when Todoroki simply paid for the both of them and turned to go up to the roof. "I-! ..um thank you..." he muttered towards Lunch Rush before turning and chasing after Todoorki, mindful of his food on his tray. "Todoroki!" He whispered urgently, "You didn't have to do that!"

"I didn't have to but I wanted to. Just like how you didn't have to help me but you wanted to, right? That's what I'm doing now," Todoroki countered as he looked forwards, avoiding looking at Midoriya. He really didn't want Midoriya to catch him staring like how he had done when they were walking to the cafeteria.

Midoriya didn't respond as they walked up the stairs and to the roof. Todoroki was behind him, which, he didn't mind until the dual haired teen spoke, "They aren't that noticeable. Is that why you wear a blazer and sweaters all of the time?" The greenette was thankful that Todoroki was very vague incase there were people listening, but all he did was nod stiffly as he continued up the stairs.

Once the two were settled on the roof, it was fairly silent; they didn't know how to start the conversation so they just stayed silent. Midoriya took a bite of his food as Todoroki began, "I went to go visit my mother—"

"Hfg—!" Midoriya choked on his food as his eyes went wide, surprised by the statement. Todoroki had panicked and went to go pat the smaller boy's back but paused, not knowing if he could without hurting him.

He went ahead and pat his friend on the back anyways. After a minute, the greenette had stopped coughing as he wiped the small tears that he let out due to the small breaths he was allowed to take during that time. Todoroki had offered him his water bottle and the greenette took it with a small thank you.

While Midoriya calmed down, Todoroki had hesitantly asked, "I didn't hurt you by doing that, did I?" The greenette grimaced at the faint mention of them but reassured the taller boy that he was ok.

"Sorry about that. It's just— I'm happy to hear that, Todoroki!" Midoriya gave a smile that sent the other boy's heart racing.

"Yeah..." Todoorki then continued to tell Midoriya what he had done in the past two weeks, training both his left and right side while also beginning to visit his mother. "...Obviously that's not all I wanted to talk to you about," he announced.

Midoriya fidgeted in his spot as his eyes darted to his lap where his hands were; his tray was sitting besides him. The wind blew through his green locks as the air around them went silent and unsettling.

"Just so you know...I don't hate them nor do they change the way I see you as a person, as my...friend. I..I like them. They're really beautiful, Midoriya," Todoroki spoke up.

"They hurt you, though..." Midoriya uttered as he kept his eyes focused on his lap. “I don’t want to hurt anyone. My other quirks—”

“—Can be just as destructive as this one. Midoriya...any quirk has the potential to be destructive and dangerous, but people chose to use them for good and others for evil. I _know_ you aren’t the type of person who would harm someone purposefully,” he argued as he reached out and held both of Midoriya’s hands in his own. The greenette looked up to meet heterochromatic eyes. “With this quirk you can save so many people. I’m sure they’ll say things about it, sure, but I have a feeling they aren’t going to be bad. People will see them as they are: very beautiful. Besides, if someone says otherwise then I’m pretty sure that Bakugo would gladly beat them to a pulp for you,” Todoroki gave a small smile and a light reassuring squeeze to his hands.

Midoriya’s nose scrunched up as he tried to keep his tears at bay. He chuckled at the last comment and shook his head lightly. The greenette paused for a second before leaning forwards and engulfing the taller boy in a tight hug.

Todoroki’s heart fluttered as he returned the hug, burying his face in the soft green curls while Midoriya had his head in his chest. The greenette didn’t seem to mind the gesture, which Todoroki was thankful for. “...When I use my full potential and use my fire side...then you’ll use yours. That’s what you said during sparring that one time. You made that promise to me but you were turned towards Mr. Aizawa when you said it. Did you mean...?” Todoroki trailed off as he let go, Midoriya sitting back up.

“Well—yes but that was before....” Midoriya bit his lip and glanced away.

“Before...?” Todoroki urged for the greenette to continue.

“Th-the flames. I—um—almost burned down my dorm room one time because well...i-it’s kind of new....I’m working on it, of course but—”

Todoroki paused when Midoriya stopped himself. The dual haired teen was about to speak until the lunch bell had rung. The freckled teen had glanced up at the sky before looking back at the taller boy. “Do you—uhm—want to go to my room after school?” Todoroki offered, hoping Midoriya would say yes.

“Oh...sorry. I have training after school,” Midoriya replied sheepishly.

“I can wait for you and we can do homework afterwards,” The dual haired teen suggested. The greenette seemed to pause and think for a second before shooting the other a smile and nodding.

“Well then...see you later then, Todoroki!” Midoriya went and picked up his finished lunch, trotting over to the stairwell before descending down the stairs.

“Holy shit I can’t believe I didn’t mess anything up...” Todoroki breathed out as he held his hand over his heart. He paused.

“I have to clean my room.”

* * *

“Midoriya, my dude, do you wanna join us at Yaoyorozu’s house on Friday? We were gonna go out then head back there to do a sort of study group thing,” Kaminari slung his arm around the slightly shorter boy’s shoulders. The greenette tensed up a little but relaxed.

“Uh I’ll see. I was kind of thinking of going to visit home since I haven’t gone back in a while. I kind of miss them...” Midoriya smiled a little at the thought of returning home.

“Them...?” Sero questioned as he walked on the other side of Kaminari.

“Oh! The cats. Two of them are really mean and the other one is nice. Well, the other two aren’t mean to me for some reason....” the greenette mumbled the last part.

“Oh that’s cool! I never knew you were a cat person, Midoriya!” Hagakure chimed in.

“Ah— well— I don’t mind any animal, really. I don’t mind dogs, either,” he insisted. “And—I think I might visit someplace else when I go back....”

The door had opened and the class had immediately scrambled to their seats when noticing the tired teacher shuffle into the classroom. He stepped up at the podium as he held a stack of papers at hand.

“Let’s talk about internships.”


	39. Small Mistakes

Honestly the last thing Midoriya wanted to do right now was think and stress about things but he didn't really have much of a choice.

He was walking back to the dorms and muttered to himself about the internships he had to sort through. Surprisingly he had a sizable stack of papers to sort through even if he did have to drop out of the sports festival after the second round.

He considered doing an internship with Hawks until he realized that might cause more harm then good. Doing an internship with the number three hero was a great opportunity but it might cause a lot of unwanted villains; with the league still on his tail Hawks suggested picking a hero that wasn't all that popular but will simultaneously help the greenette improve.

Midoriya groaned as he slapped his hands over his face and slid them down his freckled cheeks. This wasn't even all that he was stressing over. He still promised to go to Todoroki's room. For what reason? He couldn't really remember why he agreed but he was already on his way and there was no turning back now. Plus, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to stop and think about where he should go or what he should do; he was too exhausted from training with All Might that all he wanted to do was go to his own room and rest. Well, he had spent time with Aizawa too in order to talk about what was happening. Obviously he would have to go talk to Todoroki first, so he made his way into the dorm rooms and to the elevator.

* * *

Did he really just—

Todoroki glanced at the bottle he held in his hand before holding up his other hand and hovering his fingers over his lips. _I'm too gay for this_. His face and ears flushed as the realization had dawned on him.

He let Midoriya borrow his water bottle back on the rooftop.

That same water bottle was the one that he _just_ used.

 _This is so stupid. Why am I getting so worked up about this. It's not like we actually kissed—...._ there was a pause as his mind provided him some images and thoughts on what it might feel like, taste like— _DAMN IT GO AWAY GAY THOUGHTS!_

He put the cap on and chucked the water bottle aside. He put a hand through his hair and exhaled as he tried to pull himself together. All right. It was maybe a good...ten minutes?— before Midoriya would—

_Knock knock._

The dual haired teen cursed inside his head, noticing that luck wasn't on his side at the moment. He hadn't even fixed his hair after messing with it so much! And he didn't even set his school stuff out so they can work on homework like he promised! Well Todoroki would rather be doing other things than schoolwork—

"Todoroki...? Are you in there?"

Oh right.

Todoroki made his way over to the door as quickly as possible before carefully opening the door, not too fast but not too slow either. "Midoriya what's wrong? You're face is rather red..." The dual haired teen pointed out as he opened the door wider, gesturing the smaller teen inside.

"Training took a lot out of me," Midoriya huffed as he entered. He stopped as his emerald eyes surveyed the room, taking in the style and decoration of the room. "Woah! Your room is so cool! How did you get it like this?" The greenette asked as he walked further in to examine the place.

"I just worked hard," Todoroki brushed it off. "I could lay my futon out for you to lie down on...?" The dual haired teen offered. Midoriya's smile faltered slightly but Todoroki could still see the guilt swimming in those pretty green orbs. The greenette tried to refuse but Todoroki had swiftly walked over and pulled his futon out from its hiding place. "I can tell you're struggling with your...back problems as well. I won't look if if makes you—"

"It's not about you looking, it's about having them out. That's what scares me," Midoriya admitted. "I don't want to hurt you again. Can't we just forget about— ugh!" The greenette hissed as he reached for his back, regretting training already. He was already close to his limit when school had started, but he couldn't miss training so he chose to wrap his back up like he had at the sports festival.

"Midoriya I'll be fine. We need to get your blazer and stuff off. I don't want to see you in pain or uncomfortable just because you want to be stubborn," Todoroki stated as he moved in front of the shorter boy, clipping off the one strapped bag and placing it on the floor. He had reached to unbutton the blazer but was stopped by two hands.

"Ok...I get it. I just— it was dark out when you looked at them and you probably—"

"Midoriya I know what I saw and what I did see was beautiful. Your wings are so— so— I can't find a word to describe how gorgeous they are. I've been thinking about them a lot and how you look even better with them," Todoroki explained before breaking eye contact. _TMI! **TMI!** SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!_ Todoroki would more or less blame the girls in his class for his use of abbreviations. 

"I— thank you..." Midoriya mumbled while he looked down. The freckled boy paused a second before unbuttoning his blazer and letting it slide off.

Todoroki was expecting for the wings to pop outwards or something like that but he noticed bandages underneath the freckled boy’s shirt. _Did he do that so they won’t pop out..?_ Todoroki frowned at the thought and soon enough helped the greenette take the bandages off. When the bandages were unraveled Midoriya had turned around quickly with his blazer still at hand.

He clutched the blazer in his hands and closed his eyes tightly as he let his wings slowly spread out. He didn’t have to take his shirt off, thankfully; his school shirt had a huge hole in the back for easy access to his wings. He felt tears prick his eyes as he felt the snowy white feathers hit the floor.

He felt himself being pulled into a half cold-half warm embrace. Midoriya allowed himself to return the hug back unlike last time when he pushed the dual haired teen away. He cried into the taller boy's shoulder, "You're not— not grossed ou-out?"

"Midoriya I meant it when I said your wings are beautiful and I'll keep saying it until I get it through your head," Todoroki declared. “I-” the dual haired teen stopped his sentence when he felt something warm cover his back and surround him like a cozy blanket. He glanced back a little bit paused as he looked to the side, noticing that the white wings were no longer taking up the room. He looked down to see Midoriya’s wings overlapping upon themselves, encasing both of the boys in a hug.

Did...did Midoriya wrap them up like this or was it just something he couldn’t help? Todoroki wasn’t sure but he definitely heard his heart beating out of his chest. It was just— more than he could imagine. This whole situation just made him feel so warm on the inside and outside. With the warm wings surrounding them and the warm fuzzy feeling that Midoriya had left by being in Todoroki’s arms...it was just _perfect_.

_Slam!_

“Oi fucktard do you know where....”

Bakugo stopped his intrusion and set his foot down on the floor— it was previously in the air as he used it to kick the door open. He paused as he noticed the situation. Deku had his wings out. His _wings_ in front of _half and half_. The realization hit and Bakugo shut the door behind him and locked it, his eyes focusing back on the two when he had turned around.

“So half and half knows...” Bakugo stated more than questioned it. The wings around the two immediately unraveled and spread across the slightly spacious room yet again. Midoriya noticed and quickly set them in their resting position so they weren’t covering the room as much. Though, the wings were still huge, dragging on the floor and almost an arm length wide when protruding outwards.

The greenette spun around with a tear stained face and gave a sad chuckle. “Yeah he does...” he mumbled softly. He seemed like he had wanted to make his wings go back in place and tuck them away; Bakugo was quick to notice that.

“You already have them out so there’s no point. Not to mention you’re probably at your time limit which is how he found out right?” Bakugo deadpanned. “And what the fuck is up with you? There’s no way that you just got better just like that. Either some fucking miracle happened or you’re just a good ass actor,” the ash blond directed a scowl towards the freckled boy.

“He...he didn’t find out like that.... and— I’m fine....” Midoriya tried forcing a small smile until a hand was placed on his shoulder from behind him. The curly haired teen turned to see Todoroki with a small bit of sadness in his eyes.

“You don’t need you force yourself to smile. If you’re not feeling fine then you need to say something. If you’re suffering in silence then that hurts everyone more than you know,” the dual haired teen insisted. Just seeing those emerald eyes have such strong and bad emotions flowing through them made the taller teen’s heart break.

Midoriya didn’t comment on it but turned back to the ash blond, “Why did you need me...? I’m assuming you were looking for me.”

Bakugo just sat himself down at the table that Todoroki and Midoriya were going to use to place their schoolwork on. Crimson eyes trailed up to look Midoriya in the eyes. “I wanted to know why you’ve been acting all happy and shit these past two weeks. There’s not a doubt in my mind that you still have nightmares and panic attacks—”

“Panic attacks?” Todoroki questioned as his heterochromatic eyes scanned the short freckled teen in front of him. “You didn’t tell anyone else...?” He asked cautiously, a bit of sadness sleeping into his tone. “Let’s— I know you don’t want to but Midoriya can you please lay down? I promise I don’t mind you using my futon. I just— they seem painful to hold up for that long and you seem exhausted,” the taller boy hadn’t given the greenette a chance to answer when he retrieved the folded futon from the ground since it was already taken out from a couple minutes ago. Todoroki carefully laid it out while Bakugo turned to talk with Midoriya.

The ash blond didn’t fail to notice the white bandages on the floor. He had put two and two together and bubbled up with anger. “You wrapped them again? You know if your time limit keeps going down then you’re gonna have to tell everyone—”

“That’s not it! It’s— I went to go train after school. I just needed to do some stuff,” Midoriya defended himself. “My time limit is still the same so I don’t have to tell anyone. Anyone else...” The freckled teen looked to Todoroki but was slightly confused when he didn’t see him by the futon.

Midoriya was swept off his feet, though it didn’t last long; Todoroki hadn’t known how much weight the wings added so they had both stumbled with Midoriya being in the dual haired teen’s arms. The heterochromatic eyed boy had swerved around so his back would land on the futon; he surely didn’t want Midoriya to land on his own back.

They both landed and Midoriya had his wings spread out on instinct when he had landed. He and Todoroki were in a kind of crisscross shape with Midoriya being on top. The freckled teen had looked to the side and noticed that his wings had basically covered Todoroki up.

Todoroki felt something on his stomach, presumably Midoriya’s own stomach given the position they were in, but ignored it to focus on what was on his face. It was a fluffy white material. _His wings_ , the taller teen had thought. He was about to lift his hands up and run his hands over the fluffy feathers but was stopped when they had been lifted up. Soon enough Midoriya himself had gotten off of him.

The freckled teen was about to speak but Bakugo had spoken up first.

“You have a death wish, half and half?”


	40. Returning Home

Midoriya sensed the tension between Todoroki and Bakugo. Well, it was really more like he sensed the anger that was currently radiating off of Bakugo; the ash blond was almost red from anger, it seemed, as he tugged on the greenette and pulled him close. It was like a protective hug of sorts; Midoriya found it weird that Bakugo was the one to do something like that. To think that his former tormentor would be the one protecting him from someone that wasn't really a threat was weird to think about.

Though, he felt rather uncomfortable with his wings being so close to someone; he didn't want to hurt Bakugo. Plus, the ash blond didn't even know about the flames part of his quirk, at least, he's _pretty sure_ he doesn't know. Maybe Aizawa mentioned it or something? He would have to ask later.

Todoroki appeared to be unfazed by what Bakugo had done, but on the inside he was _seething_. They were doing just fine without Bakugo here so why did he have to ruin it? Speaking of which... "Why are you here?" the dual haired teen decided to ask. He looked down to Midoriya, who didn't seem to like how Bakugo had him in a protective hug, and looked back up to give a cold glare to Bakugo. Of course, the greenette wasn't looking when he did give Bakugo a dirty look; he wouldn't want to scare the seemingly fragile freckled teen. Albeit he wanted Bakugo to see the hatred filled glare he was displaying; the ash blond was red in the face, most likely not from anger and instead Bakugo probably has a crush on the greenette.

Scratch that, Todoroki _knew_ Bakugo had a crush on Midoriya. That was obvious back at the sports festival. Even though he knew why the two were being secretive, the dual haired teen looked for signs that would indicate the ash blond having a crush on the freckled teen. The heterochromatic boy had spotted a lot, actually. Bakugo tended to lower his voice only slightly when speaking to Midoriya- it was very hard to notice but it was still there. There was the way the boy's crimsion red eyes seemed to soften and his body often moved a bit closer as opposed to away like other people.

Yeah there was no doubt in Todoroki's mind that Bakugo was gay for Midoriya.

To be fair, he couldn't blame him. Midoriya was just too gorgeous, sweet, and absolutely _perfect_. Todoroki honestly wouldn't be surprised if there were more people after the greenette's heart.

"Why the fuck do you need to know? It's none of your business," he snarled as he pulled Midoriya a bit closer. "Why was he with you anyways?"

"Um Kacchan? I think he has a right to know why you're in his room...." he paused, "Why were you looking for me again?"

Bakugo's grip seemed to loosen as he heard the question. There was an audible huff from him, not wanting to start yelling at Midoriya this moment since he was supposed to be angry at that half and half bastard. "I wanted to know why you've been acting fucking weird for the past two weeks," he grumbled before finally letting go of Midoriya. It's not like he _wanted_ to, but he noticed how tense the shorter boy was.

"Oh..." Midoriya let out as he backed away from the ash blond. His gaze fell to the floor and his eyebrows furrowed. "So happy is weird?" he questioned as his emerald eyes shifted up to meet Bakugo with an unimpressed look in his face.

"No, but pretending that your happy all the god damn time is," he supplied as he inspected the shorter boy for a reaction or response.

Midoriya's questioning look had faltered.

"I just- Can we talk about this tomorrow? I don't wanna keep Todoroki waiting with the homework and I-" he stopped himself, not wanting to be rude and say that he would rather go take a nap then be here. It was partially true; he _did_ want to take a nap but he wanted to see what Todoroki had to say about... his wings. "...nevermind but I really don't wanna talk about this now," he mumbled.

Bakugo wanted to explode and yell but he bit his tongue before agreeing and walking out.

* * *

Turns out, they never got to talk about it the next day...nor the next few days, either. Honestly it seemed as though the ash blond had forgotten.

It was now Friday and Midoriya felt a little happy for once; he would get to go home before returning the following Monday for internships. He was going to be interning with someone All Might suggested, Gran Torino. The greenette thought that it would be the best choice if All Might had picked who he was interning with— it's not like he wanted to sort through all his papers for the sports festival, anyways.

As soon as they were released from school, Midoriya had returned to his dorm to grab the little bag of things he wanted to bring back home. He knew he was staying for the weekend so he needed clothes and stuff.

He wasn't expecting a hug before he had hopped into the car.

It was true that he hadn't been talking with Shouta as much as he used to— he didn't have to have the man worrying and taking care of his panic attacks most of the time. The freckled teen was glad that he was able to keep quiet about his own nightmares and panic attacks; he couldn't have Shouta there to reassure him and clean up after his mess all the time.

The black haired man was suspicious of Midoriya's behavior but didn't want to question it. He understood that Midoriya was under a lot of stress but if the freckled teen thought he was making the right choice, then the teacher would see how it plays out before intervening.

He would be sure to decide whether to intervene or not once they were back at home.

The ride home was filled with idle chatter; the interesting part was when they had returned home. Midoriya had walked through the door, bag in hand as his eyes searched the room for one of the fluff balls he had grown to love.

Next thing the greenette knew, he was being smothered with affection by three cats.

The freckled teen had giggled—this time it wasn't fake— and opted to sit on the floor to pet the animals. Shouta couldn't help the small smile that was planted on his face when he heard and watched Midoriya being genuinely happy. Being home seemed to be good for him, maybe it was just refreshing to be in a different environment; Midoriya wasn't really allowed outside of UA without supervision due to the League of Villians.

Midoriya, on the other hand, was beginning to rethink his choice of sitting on the floor. One of the mean cats—her name was Mochi, apparently, and she had white fur and blue eyes— had planted themselves into his lap. The other mean cat— Nori, meaning seaweed to match his green eyes, he had grey and white fur— had laid lazily over Midoriya's thigh, trying to take up the space that Mochi didn't. The last one, the nice one was Miyu—her name meant gentle. She had white fur with tan, sort of light brown fur covering some spots as well. She had blue eyes that looked kind of washed out, almost appearing grey. They still looked pretty, nonetheless.

Miyu...well she was currently pawing at Midoriya's back, a signal that she wanted to snuggle with his wings like she sometimes did in the past. Midoriya groaned, "Miyuuuuu... not now I just got here."

Shouta, realizing why his cat was doing that, and is now piecing together why the other cats had did that in the past as well, spoke up. "I think you should let them out. One of your classmates might try to make you go out," he reasoned. "Or worse, Hawks might try to stop by like he did before," the teacher grimaced.

"He visited before? Was he looking for me?" Midoriya looked up to the black haired male. He received a nod in response before Shouta turned to do something. "Wait! You can't just leave me with these cats! They're going to use me as their pillow!" Midoriya whined.

"It's not my problem. Plus, I can't help you. There's a rule that forbids you from moving a napping cat, you know. So if I were you I would move to the couch as quickly as possible," Shouta retorted as his voice got quieter, the man becoming distant as he left the room.

Midoriya never scrambled to a couch faster before.

* * *

They were eating breakfast, surprisingly. The surprising part being that Shouta seemed to be able to consume something _other_ then coffee.

Midoriya swallowed his food before his eyes flutter upwards to gaze at his...parent he could say..? The freckled teen fidgeted in his seat before sighing, catching Shouta's attention.

"I— um... could you take me somewhere today? I know that you might want to do something since it's the weekend but—" Midoriya sputtered.

"Just spit it out, kid."

"Well...the place that I was at. Before this? Not— you know, my former household but—" he huffed, trying to get his thoughts together. His eyes lifted back up to meet charcoal black eyes, emerald eyes having fallen to the floor while he was speaking.

"I want to visit the orphanage," he confirmed with a bit of determination and excitement in his voice.

Shouta was sipping his coffee before he put it down and just gave out an 'ok'. Honestly, he didn't have much of a problem with that; Midoriya had mentioned that the kids back at the orphanage weren't half bad once he got to know them. When the black haired man had first met Midoriya, it seemed as though the greenette was reluctant to go back there. Obviously now that wasn't the case. Perhaps it would do the boy good to revisit a place he had known before all of this bad stuff happened. Either that or it may bring up some sad memories.

Either way, the freckled teen obviously wanted to go, and if it had been anyone else then he would've been able to say no but with Midoriya that obviously wasn't the case.

The greenette wasn't expecting that answer so he sat in his stool for a bit before saying slowly, "When can we go...?" He didn't really want to press for information but he was rather excited to see how the kids had grown over the time Midoriya had been away. He really wanted to be there for them, acting as an older brother was really fun since he hadn't had any siblings of his own. He also wanted to show the kids that they were cared for and encourage them to follow their dreams; he would take the time to give them little compliments and gave each one of them a special nickname, just for them.

He hadn't been cared for much in the past and he didn't want others to feel how he did: helpless, weak, alone, useless, or a waste of life. He wanted these kids to be happy even if they were in an orphanage. He just wanted them to feel loved because he knew how badly it felt to not have the love you needed, the love you _wanted_.

Midoriya actually felt guilty about the fact that he also wanted to go there to be praised by the little kids. He felt so weird to accept the little kid's words when it regarded his wings; they loved and cared for him despite that, leaving a warm feeling in his heart.

He assumed it was because they were little kids. Little kids were often brutally honest; adults were not, most of them at least. Adults could lie when they needed to, doing it as they see fit based on the situation they were in. Adults were more mature and sometimes knew when to bite their tongues and keep in their words. Adults and even his classmates could easily lie to him and say that his wings were good even if they had knew that they were not.

They could be lying and think that Midoriya's wings were terrible, destructive, hideous, dangerous, and such a burden. They could think that the freckled teen was weak, useless, a monster, pathetic, that he was selfish, needy, and a freak. But yet they could simply show that they didn't have a problem with him on the outside. They could be lying and he wouldn't even know.

He turned and sent a sad look to his white wings that were in their resting position behind him. They weren't spread and spilling on the floor around him but they were still touching the floor nonetheless; they were huge to say the least. Midoriya had to ponder how long, if it ever happened, that it would take for his time limit to decrease until he had no choice but to have his wings out constantly.

It wasn't a nice thought.

Shouta mulled over the question as he discreetly checked the time on his phone. He pulled his coffee cup away from his mouth as he answered, "Get ready after breakfast."


	41. A Familiar Place with Some Familiar Faces

For the first time in a while, Aizawa was full blown smiling.

It wasn't one of those shit eating grins either. He was actually genuinely smiling. And no, it's not because Present Mic fell and spilled hot coffee on his own shirt— though that thought could still earn a small snicker from the black haired male.

No, this was an actual smile— not that Aizawa would admit he was even doing that. He had to hide his smile in his scarf; he couldn't help but to smile.

Izuku actually looked _happy_.

And no, he didn't mean the fake smiles or laughs that the greenette had displayed; the freckled teen was giggling with a wide grin on his face. What Aizawa loved even more was the fact that he was this happy with his _wings_ out. The children seemed to love the freckled teen just as much as he loved them. It was really nice to see how well Izuku was with kids.

Izuku didn't even seem to be fearful with his wings out on display. If Aizawa could capture this moment forever he would—

Oh wait, he has a phone.

He quickly snapped a picture before pocketing his phone, savoring the moments of Izuku being happy with the kids at the orphanage.

"'Zuku! Your wings look bigger! Did they grow?" One of the little kids asked as they climbed under the wing, soaking in the warmth it provided.

The freckled teen laughed happily as he nodded, lifting his wing up since the kids couldn't do so on their own. He smiled softly as he glanced around to see the other kids running around; he was sitting on the floor so the kids could touch his feathers. There were a couple of older kids as well, some a little older and some a little younger than Izuku. He didn't mind talking to some of the kids in his age group; he didn't expect one of the older kids to walk behind him to touch his wings.

Izuku flinched a little when calloused hands had touched his wings a bit roughly. The freckled teen sat up a bit straighter when the hands started moving around, the male teen who had his hands on Izuku's wings seemed to be moving as if he knew he was doing.

The winged teen was surprised when he felt himself relax; the way that the other teen's hands were moving was _really_ nice. Though it was odd because the teen didn't seem to say a word as the freckled teen relaxed. The little kids seemed to notice as they pulled their hands and bodies away from the feathers as they dropped down.

"Oooh! Oooh! Show us! I want to pet Izu's wings like that!" Some of the kids began to pester the quiet male. The freckled teen turned to look at him until he spoke.

"It's like a massage for your wings," he supplied as his purple eyes tore away from the curious emerald ones.

Aizawa didn't really like the fact that kids Izuku's age were touching him like that(he made a mental note to threaten Bakugo and Todoroki not to do anything that might make his kid uncomfortable in the slightest). Though, he left it alone for now as he went to speak with the caretaker— not that he wanted to socialize but he wanted to ask a question he hadn't asked Izuku before.

The black haired male had looked for a familiar face, the lady by the name of Ms. Yuka, in hopes that she would have the answer. He walked around before he noted that he couldn't find her. Perhaps she was off today? He decided to check in with another one of the ladies there.

"Oh Ms. Yuka...she hasn't been in for a couple of days or so. I'm really scared for her. She hasn't contacted us and she's not answering any phone calls," the other lady working there had explained. Aizawa raised an eyebrow at that, the smile from before fading as he processed the information.

"When was the last time you've heard from or seen her?" Aizawa questioned as he readjusted his scarf around his neck. The woman casted her gaze to the floor.

"The day before she stopped coming in, I think. I was considering going to her house to pay her a visit. Make sure she's alright, you know? If she's not there...." the woman swallowed thickly, "..then I was looking into filing her as a missing person."

Aizawa paused at what the words could imply. From what he knows, the League knew that Midoriya used to live in this orphanage; kidnapping Ms. Yuka could suggest that they wanted more information about Midoriya that they wanted her to spill, or they used it as a sign. A sign that they weren't messing around and that they meant business. Or, the third option would be holding her hostage so Midoriya would give himself up— something Aizawa knows the boy would do in order to make someone else safe.

"I see..." Aizawa mumbled before clearing his throat. "If you see that there is an issue, then don't hesitate to contact the authorities," he suggested, making a mental note to inform Nezu.

He stopped his conversation with the woman as he went over to see what Midoriya was up to. He was about to round the corner when he heard the teen speak.

"What do you mean?" His voice sounded worried and a bit sad as he continued, "She wouldn't just quit. Ms. Yuka is not like that....unless...."

Aizawa walked back in the room to see Midoriya with a deep frown on his face, still slumped down on the floor like before. A look of realization had flickered across those emerald eyes as he stilled, his eyes slowly shifting up to meet Aizawa's own jet black eyes.

Midoriya stood up and looked back and forth before spreading his wings and moving them a little. After, he put them in their resting position before tucking them back in, sliding his red sweater over his head.

The freckled teen offered a small smile to the orphans as he spoke, "It was really nice to see you guys! I probably have to go now but I'm going to try to visit more." Some of the kids pouted but the rest had reluctantly said goodbye.

Midoriya bid them farewell with a sad smile, not wanting to leave but fearful to stay. His curly hair bounced as he walked back to the car, Aizawa on his tail as they approached the car silently.

The freckled teen had stepped in and sat in the passengers seat, leaning forwards shortly after and running his scarred hands through his curls. Now that Aizawa through about it, he hadn't known exactly why they were like that. He would ask later because as of right now, the teen wasn't in a good place.

Aizawa stayed silent as he closed his own car door, eying the boy as he stared the car. There was a faint mumble; Aizawa hummed in question, not catching the remark the teen had made.

"I said it's my fault, isn't it? She's probably missing—gone, even— because of me. Just like everything else. I'm always causing problems for everyone. Problem Child was a good nickname, I guess," the freckled boy laughed dryly, putting his head in his palms after the fact.

"It's not your fault that villains are being villains. Sometimes people do things that you can't stop but that doesn't mean it's your fault. Other people's choices and what happens as a result of them are not something you should blame yourself for. Things that happen to _you_ are things you shouldn't blame yourself for, either," he replied, beginning to start the drive back home.

He noticed the greenette about to argue but Aizawa continued, "Even if you try and tell me that 'you could've done something' then obviously you couldn't. Because if you could've, then it would've happened knowing you. If you really had the power to fix it then it wouldn't be a problem in the first place because you would've done your best in that moment to find a solution. But there wasn't a solution and now there's a problem. There was nothing you could've done to prevent it and that's that."

The freckled teen paused and turned his body to the window, trying to hide the current onslaught of tears silently trickling down his face. Aizawa didn't notice until he heard the little sniffles that escaped the teen.

The black haired male focused on the road. He was currently brainstorming things that would make someone feel better— not that he would know anything about that since he's miserable most of the time. The first thing he thought about was cats but honestly three cats was just enough; he didn't want to risk having three mean cats as opposed to his current two mean ones and one nice one.

He opened his mouth to speak. "Ice cream?" He question more than suggested. Midoriya let a small laugh escape his throat as he tried to subtly wipe the tears from his eyes. The teen hummed something like a yes in response, something understandable at the moment since the boy wanted to hide the fact that he was crying.

Aizawa wouldn't mention it now but he would be sure to make time to sit down and actually talk to the teen— when they weren't in the car and on the road. Maybe the man could find out more about Midoriya; knowing things that could make him happy would be great to know. If he had to buy a mini fridge for his room or sell his nonexistent soul to a mysterious entity, he would do it if it made the boy happy. 

Someone like Midoriya, he felt, deserved the world. Someone who had gone through hell should be able to feel happiness, they should be able to experience everything just like everyone else. Even though Midoriya could be considered 'messed up' or 'damaged', Aizawa didn't see him that way.

He viewed the teen as someone who's only seen the bad and has yet to see the good. Someone who thinks that the hell that they endure is meant for them to endure, that they don't deserve more or maybe worse than they already have. Those people who feel that way just haven't seen the good; they think that their bad life can only get worse and not get any better. Some people just need to be shown the good.

Aizawa's bank account might suffer, but he would allow it if it meant seeing the wide smile on his son's face.

The black haired male stopped in front of a grocery store, pulling into the parking lot and stopping the car afterwards. He leaned back in his seat and spared a glance at the greenette.

"Flavor?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets to search for his wallet.

"Mmm... maybe chocolate chip cookie dough? Or mint chocolate chip?" The greenette questioned quietly to himself until he turned to Aizawa, "It doesn't really matter to me. You can pick your favorite."

Despite hearing Midoriya mumble out the tao choices he was debating on, Aizawa glared at the teen. "If you don't pick which one _you_ want _right_ now, I'm buying every damn flavor in that place," he announced with a serious look on his face. He wanted Midoriya to speak for himself and think of himself for once.

"Alright alright!" The teen exclaimed as he shot his hands up, waving them around in surrender. "I'm just having trouble deciding through chocolate chip cookie dough and mint chocolate chip..." he admitted sheepishly.

Aizawa blinked before he opened the car door and stepped out, crouching down to look at the greenette before smirking, "Then I guess I'm getting both."

"Wait— YOU DON'T HAVE TO—"

That's when Aizawa shut the door and locked the car, knowing that Midoriya didn't like the idea of money being spent 'carelessly'. The underground hero didn't see this as wasting money; Midoriya would be happy so that's all that mattered to him.

Money didn't matter as long as his son was happy.


	42. You Knew?

"That means that it's gonna be harder to hide them, idiot," the ash blond scowled, flicking Midoriya's forehead in the process.

The shorter boy winced and looked up, "I know that, Kacchan. It's not like I can intern anywhere else without having the same problem, though." The two were heading to school from the dorms so they could gather their hero outfits for their internships. Bakugo would be interning with the Jeanist and Midoriya with Gran Torino.

Midoriya was nervous to say the least.

The greenette adjusted his one strap school bag and thought about how his internships would be. He had talked to Aizawa about the internships and, though he didn't exactly know who this hero was, the underground hero still supported the greenette's decision.

Which, to be fair, Midoriya didn't really know who this hero was, either. Come to think of it, he didn't really know _any_ heroes; he remembered how he always avoided anything about heroes because then he would be reminded of what he could never be.

Bakugo scoffed and looked off to the side, opting to stay silent the rest of the walk to the school. He didn't really bother to ask where his other classmates were interning; there could be a chance that someone else was interning under the same hero Midoriya was. That would be an even _bigger_ problem.

"Dekuuuu!" The pair turned around to see the short brunette girl running towards them. The ash blond rolled his eyes and turned away while Midoriya greeted her with a small smile. "Mind if I tag along?"

Bakugo very much minded but of course he didn't have a say in the matter. Which is how he ended up walking into the classroom with two chatter mouths trailing behind him. Hopefully they won't be like that during their internships.

Eventually Aizawa walked in and went over the expectations and things concerning internships before letting the students grab their hero costumes. They were then allowed to leave for their designated area.

* * *

Midoriya's brain was working a million miles a minute trying to figure out what he should do.

He had just stopped Stain from attacking Iida. Of course Iida would do something like that! Midoriya knew he should've brought it up as soon as he noticed how distant the blue haired boy had been acting.

"Stay out of this, Midoriya!" Iida has shouted, taking a second to register that it was the greenette who had hit Stain. It only took so long to recognize him because apparently the greenette had altered his hero costume's design.

The freckled teen ignored his friend's cry as he pulled out his phone behind his back, keeping his eyes locked on the hero killer. It was good that the vigilante decided to monologue; it bought Midoriya time to send out his location to the class group chat.

Meanwhile, Todoroki was having the _time of his life_ with his _role model of a father._

More like he was in hell with the world's worst dipshit.

Nothing peaked his interest until a flying bird-like creature had crashed into the city. He had decided to follow the Flaming Trash just this once. He found that there was another part of the city infested with these creatures, reeking havoc and causing buildings to catch fire.

Todoroki stood by as other heroes tried explaining the situation. The dual haired teen got distracted when hearing a ping from his phone, only to find that it was a message from Midoriya with none other then his location. Which, did not sit well with Todoroki.

Before he could explain everything to his 'father', he was running off to see what exactly was happening. Midoriya's location was apparently in a dark alley as well, not a good combo. Todoroki's heart was beating out of his chest, the very thought of someone he cared about getting hurt was just too much. Especially if he knew that he could've done something to help.

He didn't expect to arrive to a fight scene. And he certainly didn't expect Stain to be so close to bringing a knife to the greenette's throat. Todoroki blast a wave of fire, which he knew Midoriya would swiftly dodge. The dual haired teen also noted Iida and another hero off to the side.

 _So he was trying to protect both of them. Of course he would do that..._ The fight progressed and Stain seemed to be more sloppy in his movements; Iida was able to get up and they were able to figure out a small bit of how the vigilante's quirk worked.

Iida had started shouting, catching Todoroki off guard when he was supposed to be covering for Midoriya. The dual haired teen had decided he should fight and cover for the greenette at a distance to avoid Stain from using his quirk.

What Todoroki didn't expect to hear a second later was a pained yell that sounded awfully like Midoriya. His heterochromatic eyes darted back over to see the greenette tumble to the ground with blood coming from two places: one was a cut on his leg and the other was...a cut to the back. _Shit! What if he isn't able to use his wings now? Just because I had to get distracted and fuck everything up!_ The dual haired teen shot out some of his ice and made a ramp that would bring Midoriya back to him without much pain.

His eyes widened when he noticed some of the white feathers sticking out of the little cloak attached to Midoriya's costume.

This was going to be more difficult than he thought with two of the four heroes on the scene injured. There was Pro Hero Native but now Midoriya was injured. Well, Iida and Todoroki were a little beaten up as well— Iida more so than Todoroki with several gashes in his body— but Midoriya had a gash on his leg so he shouldn't move—

But of course, Midoriya got up again anyways.

They didn't have much time before the heroes should arrive so all they had to do was stall before then. Though, that didn't exactly go as planned when that had managed to actually capture the vigilante.

Thankfully there was rope lying around to tie him up with; Iida and Todoroki wanted to check for injuries but they knew that they had to tie up Stain first.

"Are you okay?" Midoriya asked as he slowly approached the Pro Hero. Not because he was being cautious but because of his physical state as of now. The pro hero had been cleared as not badly injured, thankfully, but once he was able to move again, he stood up and offered to help the freckled teen out. Which, it took some convincing but eventually the freckled teen had agreed.

He didn't even realize how much blood he had lost until he went limp against the Pro Hero's back.

* * *

"So you knew?"

"I had known about it, yes. I wasn't meant to see it and looked for conformation on what I had witnessed. I had never gotten that information confirmed, though."

Midoriya had heard what sounded like murmuring to him when his eyes fluttered open.

His emerald orbs had looked over and noticed a blue material. Looking at it more, he had recognized it as a blue curtain, one usually found in...the hospital.... He tried to sit up but made a low whine when he felt pain searing through his back.

The murmuring has ceased and there was a pause. Midoriya looked and noticed his wings were going over the bed and fell to the floor. The greenette tried to speak but all that came out was a choked noise. The footsteps stopped briefly before the voice announced the owner of the impending footsteps. Midoriya had relaxed when hearing Todoroki's voice but he was confused on what was happening.

The curtain was drawn back and emerald eyes widened when noticing his familiar blue haired classmate looking on from the bed. Panic settled in as the curly haired tried to make as much distance as possible. Todoroki seemed to realize his mistake and pulled the curtain back so Iida wouldn't be in sight.

The dual haired teen noticed that Midoriya was close to falling off the bed so he lightly grabbed the shorted teen and pulled him a little so he was sitting in the middle of the bed. Todoroki knew about Midoriya's panic attacks and knew what to do since he himself had experienced some. Which, is why the dual haired teen immediately let go when the greenette was settled in the middle of the bed.

Todoroki sat on the bed and made some distance between them. Heterochromatic eyes were quick to notice Midoriya rapidly shaking his head no and reaching out. The dual haired teen looked up and simply asked in as soft as a voice as he could have, "Do you need a hug?"

Midoriya didn't respond but just lazily wrapped his arms around the other boy. Todoroki eases into the hug and decided to tell the freckled teen to match his heartbeat as he laid his head in his chest. The partial redhead could see the paint etched on the other's face. That was most likely due to the fact that Midoriya had made so many sudden movements when he wasn't supposed to.

Todoroki had looked down at the snow white feathers and gently put his hand through the feathers, careful of the spot that had a few missing ones. His hand trailed down further until it reached the weak spot only he had known about that made Midoriya relax a bit more.

A week or so he had been able to experiment with it a little bit because after their study session, Midoriya hung around but ended up sleepily asking for cuddles. Which, Todoroki felt his heart exploding when that happened and all he wanted to give the greenette was the world and more. Of course, the freckled boy didn't realize he had asked that after waking up, but Todoroki was lucky to have been blessed with the opportunity to cuddle the small boy.

Eventually Midoriya had calmed down and sniffled, having cried during the ordeal. Todoroki waited a bit before hesitantly explaining why and how Iida had known about the freckled boy's wings.

The dual haired teen was shocked to hear the story himself which is why he was expecting Midoriya to be as well when he had heard the news. Todoroki had explained the reason for being in the hospital and then Midoriya was finally brave enough to face Iida.

"Um.. Iida you can...come here if you'd like. I'm sorry for reacting like that, I'm not used to people knowing about it since it's a secret," Midoriya announced as he looked down at his lap, now sitting across from the dual haired teen.

Emerald eyes looked up when hearing the curtain swing back. He was met with a small smile and a greeting. Shortly after, the blue haired teen had bowed and expressed his thanks, apologizing for his actions that lead to the fight with Stain.

Midoriya still tried to hide his wings for most of the talk but he noticed that Iida barely acknowledged them or even asked any questions. The freckled teen smiled internally when noticing Iida didn't even seem to care all that much about his appearance.

Though, there was still the thought lingering that kept telling Midoriya that Iida and Todoroki hate those stupid wings. They're just doing this stuff because they're nice people, not because they actually don't mind the hideous wings.

 _It's okay_ , he thought, _I can fake and hide my feelings too. For everyone._  
  


_[Random TodoDeku Art](https://www.instagram.com/p/CF0g2vRAkpV/?igshid=10t0nzlmagkpo) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had drawings for this chapter but I don’t know how to insert pictures. :/


	43. Where the Trouble Begins

"You want me to pick you up?"

The greenette had a dumbfounded look on his face as he looked at the blond. In return, he received a confident nod, "Yeah. You're strong enough. Your wings aren't like mine to where you can carry multiple people, but it helps if you're able to carry something or someone that needs to get to safety in a hurry. That is, if you ever end up using your wings."

Midoriya pouted but there was a little twinge of sadness hidden underneath, "It's just hard. I had people getting upset over it once they found out and I'm still scared of what could happen..."

The winged hero across from him frowned before patting his shoulder, "Like I said before, anyone that badmouths you for it, you can send them to me so we can settle things." Immediately after Hawks switched the subject as if he hadn't hinted at beating someone up for Midoriya's sake, "Come on, let's test it out. You're already cleared for your injury and you already have a good idea of how your wings work so let's see what happens with a little extra weight."

The greenette blinked before he was instructed to hover over the ground, close enough to where he could grab Hawks' arms to hold onto. It took a little bit for him to hover with the concept being relatively new to him, but he had managed somehow. The freckled teen was hesitant to attempt to carry Hawks in the air, but the pro hero had reminded him that he had wings of his own that he could use if he had dropped him.

There was some trial and error, mostly on Midoriya's part since he was nervous about hurting the winged hero. Eventually, Midoriya had managed to carry both of them up, though it was very hard to maintain it so it didn't last that long.

Midoriya was left exhausted at the end of training, so he decided to just lay in the garden while Hawks did who knows what.

His eyes traveled over to the flowers nearby; he outstretched his hand and grabbed a pink flower. He held it above his head and examined it before he tried to tuck it in his hair.

His messy green curls were a bit of a pain though.

He tried a couple of times with different flowers but he failed miserably. The greenette sat up and looked around when he had heard laughing. His eyes narrowed when he noticed his blond haired mentor laughing. Honey eyes opened to see the glare he was receiving from the greenette, "Okay okay, I was gonna say I have to drop you off at the dorms since _someone_ will kill me if I don't get you there on time."

"Shouta?" Midoriya questioned as he got up off the ground and ruffled his hair, making sure he hadn't had any flowers still there. Hawks nodded his head in response to the boy's question. "I don't know, I would say that Iida would kill me if I came into the dorms past curfew," he chuckled a little at the thought.

He had noticed that after the internships, they had grown closer together. Not only because of their experience with Stain but also the hospital stay in which Iida had learned about Midoriya's wings.

Midoriya, of course, didn't just flaunt them out to the people that knew about them; he had told Iida and Todoroki about the time limit he had since both hadn't known. Though, it was nice because Midoriya didn't have to worry about having his wings around them. He was cautious with them nonetheless; he had to make sure that they didn't bump into anything and he would make sure Todoroki or Iida hadn't touched them.

The wings were still dangerous, after all.

That's what Midoriya hated the most. They were so dangerous, _he_ was so dangerous. Just a monster with this quirk he knew nothing about, one that he couldn't control. This quirk _destroyed_ him. It destroyed his life and himself, it hurt his friends. He just _hated it_.

"So did you ask your classmates about it yet?"

Midoriya snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to Hawks who was now sitting next to him since they had made it into the car. Not being able to tell what 'it' was, the greenette asked the winged hero what he meant.

"You know, asking about your quirk indirectly," he hinted.

Midoriya facepalmed, completely forgetting about that idea with everything that had been going on. "Oh yeah..." he sighed as he redirected his attention to the window. He rested his head in his palm as he thought but he quickly thought of something and turned to the hero, "I- uh... If it's not any trouble do you think we can stop by the cemetery?" Hawks cocked an eyebrow up and the greenette cast his look downwards, "I haven't gotten to visit her but I know where she's at.... And yeah, it's weird because there was...." He paused as he swallowed the lump in his throat, "...that there was none of her really left, but I thought I could bury what was....you know."

Hawks internally smacked himself when he forgot just how bad Midoriya's background was; he had completely forgotten that he had lost his mother at the hands of the villians. The blond simply nodded to the boy before asking the driver to change the route; he had to turn back to Midoriya to ask which one though.

After that, the rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

Midoriya closed the door behind him as he entered the dorms.

He didn't say anything as he walked to the kitchen. The greenette didn't even bother to look up as he continued walking. He grabbed a snack to munch on and wiped his red and puffy eyes again; he was overwhelmed when he had seen his mother's name on a grave.

He had brushed that away when he closed the refrigerator door, holding the small snack he had wanted in his hand. He had started to make his way over to the elevator to go back to his room to study or figure out what to do; it wasn't like he had any actual plans. He was ready to enter the elevator but he had stopped for a second.

He heard something oddly familiar.

His head turned as he tried to detect the noise. Apparently it was from the common room; he wasn't sure why he hadn't heard it when he walked in. He walked a little farther to round the corner and that's when he heard the audio, _"Yeah I'm right here, just tryna make it clear that getting half of you just ain't enough."_

His face turned a crimson color and he walked into the common room, seeing a bunch of people crowded around something...or someone. The first one to notice him was Yaoyorozu, "Midoriya? When did you get back?" She paused and looked at his face, rushing over to him when she noticed how red it was, "Ah— are you alright? Do you need to sit down? Your face is red."

She used her hands and held his freckled face in them while he began to sputter, "Ah- I- um- no? I just— recording? Where did you g-get it?"

The black haired girl looked confused for a second as she let go and glanced in the direction that the small crowd was in. She took note that the music from the phone was still playing, "Oh! We were asking around and trying to figure out who was singing...apparently Hagakure recorded it so now we're trying to solve the mystery! It had to be a guy so- Midoriya...?"

The greenette had grown redder at the explanation and buried his face in his hands. "Please delete it..." he mumbled through his hands.

"Wait— OHHH! IT WAS YOU!" Uraraka exclaimed while she fell off the nearby couch.

"W-Well...yeah? I thought- I thought I was alone in the dorms...I like to sing in the shower. B-But Hagakure can you please delete it? It's embarrassing..." the freckled boy covered his face with his arms as best as he could.

The little crowd of people had looked over with shocked looks on their faces, having crowded around Hagakure to hear the person singing. "Woah it was you? I didn't think that you would sing that type of song, Midoriya," Kaminari pointed out.

The greenette unraveled his arms and looked up, "What do you mean...?"

The blond paused and started to explain, "Well the song just sounds so...dirty? Like I just wouldn't expect that from you."

Midoriya blushed even more, now realizing how a song called 'Naked' could be seen as dirty. So, he explained his reasoning, "W-Well I didn't- I don't- I don't see it like _that_. I think the song is talking more about feelings. The part, 'getting half of you just ain't enough' is like saying that the person isn't giving all of them, they aren't expressing their feelings and being honest in the relationship. While the other person— the one singing— is giving all they can, they're exposing themself and putting everything out there for that person. Which is why they are.. um.. 'naked'. And that's why when it's further in the song there are the lyrics, 'if you ever want me back then your walls need breaking down'. It's basically saying that the other person needs to be honest and express themselves if they want things to work out."

The greenette had cast his gaze down when he explained his reasoning and looked back up to scan the room, "The song just reminded me of someone I know..." His gaze met crimson red eyes for a second before breaking eye contact.

The music, by now, had been paused as the rest of the group had listened to Midoriya's explanation. The greenette had blinked as he felt himself being wrapped up in a hug. He pressed his arms against the chest he was squished up against as he tried to lift his head up. Instead, the person looked down and Midoriya took note that it was his familiar masked classmate.

"You looked like you needed a hug. Your eyes are all red and puffy...like you were crying," Shouji explained quickly.

The rest of the people there seemed about ready to ask if the boy was okay when he cut in, "No no! Guys I'm fine! I just...went to go visit my mom before o came back here..." The greenette had leaned further into the hug as he spoke, not noticing some of the jealous looks sent towards Shouji.

There was a beat of silence before there was a crash in the kitchen.

Everyone looked towards the direction of the loud noise, only to see Ashido and Sero awkwardly standing there with a bunch of pots and pans splattered on the floor. "Whoops..." the pink skinned girl looked down before looking up to see a fuming Bakugo.

"YOU FUCKERS! THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN ANY OF MY SHIT!" The ash blond had begun to make little explosions in his palms as he flounced over to the two crackheads.

While that had happened, Shouji had let go when someone started to speak to Midoriya, "Hey Deku! We were planning on going to the beach later this week, whatcha think?" Uraraka had looked at her friend with curiosity, though her eyes also seemed pleading, as if she were begging the boy to say yes with her eyes.

Though, Midoriya was having an internal breakdown over the fact. Going to the beach meant swimming clothes. Swimming clothes meant showing off skin, which meant Midoriya would have to take his shirt off, or at the very least he would have to wear a shirt.

In which case, he didn't have a normal shirt since all of his had holes at the back for his wings.

Though, Midoriya didn't want to deal with coming up for some lame excuse for why he couldn't go, so he agreed to the invitation.

Hopefully Iida, Todoroki, or Bakugo could help him.


	44. Going Downhill

"So what do you guys think about Hawks?"

Midoriya had begun the conversation with heroes in general, asking people about who their favorite one was and such, explaining that he hadn't known many heroes and he wanted to learn more. He thought that if he had eased into the conversation, then no one would question him. Though, he did earn looks from Iida, Todoroki, and Bakugo upon asking the question.

Everyone kept walking while thinking of their answers; the class was currently walking to the beach. Midoriya was surprised he was able to go. He had asked Shouta and had received a hesitant reply of yes. Though, that was after the underground hero had emphasized that the greenette had to check in with him every hour.

Midoriya rolled his eyes at the thought before turning to Tokoyami, who had his answer already. "He's a respectable hero and does his job well," he responded rather bluntly.

Ashido lit up at the comment and turned to bird boy, "Oh yeah! Didn't you intern with him? What was that like? Must've been cool to work with one of the top three heroes, huh?" She kept pestering the boy for an answer before he finally gave in and provided some insight on his internship.

The others listened along, making little comments here and there. Eventually, Uraraka chimed in, "A hero with a quirk like that must be really cool! Imagine being able to fly!" She and some of the others rambled on about the quirk. Midoriya noticed that when Tokoyami mentioned how the winged hero could make his red feathers sharp like a knife, but the others weren't phased in the slightest by this detail. They began to discuss the cool things he could do with that as well.

Midoriya's heart warmed a little yet his vision seemed to grow fuzzy.

The next moment, he was faced with...multiple pairs of arms? He blinked and stopped, feeling something fall down his face before looking up. He already knew who it was based on the arms but he looked up to focus his gaze on Shouji's face. He was pulled into a hug, similar to earlier in the week when the multi-armed boy had noticed that Midoriya had looked like he was crying.

But now it seems like he was actually crying now.

Midoriya didn't even notice until Shouji had pointed it out. He was going to bring an arm up to wipe his eyes but he couldn't do so because he was being held in a semi-tight hug; Shouji must've made another arm to do the job because the greenette felt the tears being swiped off of his freckled cheeks. He smiled up to the masked male and chuckled a little. "Sorry. I'm okay, I just thought of something," he assured the taller male.

Shouji squeezed a bit tighter before letting go, "I'll take your word for it, but if you ever need a hug then I'll be around." Midoriya nodded his head, making the comment that the multi-armed boy did give nice hugs. He stopped his chatter when he noticed they were both behind their classmates, who had moved on without them.

Well, most of them anyways.

He noticed that Iida had been a little further down from they were, appearing to have waited for the two to get caught up with the others. They both caught up to Iida and continued their walk to the beach, where their classmates probably were by now.

A moment later, they were stopped when hearing a familiar voice.

The three turned around to see Aizawa waving Midoriya over, which the greenette did not hesitate to go over to. Iida and Shouji decided to distract themselves with their own conversation, albeit Iida did most of the talking while the taller masked boy had listened.

Midoriya jogged over to the black haired male and smiled, though there was a look of confusion hidden in those emerald orbs. Once he got there, however, he was presented with a black sweater, "Just incase something happens to your other one." The freckled teen laughed and nodded, looking down at the maroon colored sweater he currently had on. He took the sweater in his arms and had immediately noticed how Aizawa seemed to be searching his pockets and failing to find whatever he had been looking for.

"I left the sunscreen in the car," he sighed and looked down at the greenette. Midoriya shook his head and reached in his bag to show the tired man that he had remembered to bring his sunscreen, only to be confused when he didn't see the thing he knew he had packed.

Frowning slightly, Midoriya spoke, "I'll go with you." He turned to the other two, "I have to go grab something. I'll be back!"

Shouji had nodded but Iida had mentioned that the two would be waiting there for him so that they could head back to the beach together. The freckled boy gave a thumbs up before turning around to follow Aizawa's lead.

Midoriya became hesitant when he realized just how far the walk was to the car, knowing that he would probably have to walk back by himself. Not that he was scared that he would get lost, it was more the fear of knowing that he would be alone and easily accessible to the villains.

There was a gruff laugh that came from Aizawa which Midoriya wasn't expecting given the fact that he had never actually heard that happen before. He was grabbed by his wrists and quickly pulled to a place hidden away from the public eye. Being slammed against the wall was not fun, he noted.

"Funny how you're mumbling about being accessible to the villains when you practically walked into our trap," the male spoke. Midoriya was frozen in place. No, that didn't sound right. Those words and that sickly sweetish tone just didn't sound like Aizawa.

Yet, those words were coming from his mouth; Midoriya still recognized the voice as his.

The greenette felt a forearm being placed on his back, pushing him closer to the wall while irritating the wings hidden under his sweater. It must've been done so Aizawa could use his other hand; Midoriya heard him speaking into something, mentioning the name Kurogiri, a name familiar to the greenette.

A moment later, he could see a purple portal in his peripheral vision.

Dabi had stepped out of the portal, smirking as he ruffled his own midnight black hair. "Wow you actually did something right you crazy blonde bitch," he commented as he moved closer to the greenette. Blonde bitch? But Aizawa was... no way. It had finally hit Midoriya that it wasn't really Aizawa but instead it was Toga.

The black sweater that he had in his hands was taken and Midoriya was let go, though he was too shocked to move. "Ugh don't do that thing here, do it in your room at the base or something," he heard Dabi groan.

Toga, who was still transformed as Aizawa, had replied, "That's what this sweater is for, silly! Oh! That reminds me..." She- he?- turned around with the sweater at hand, "I have to go tell his little friends that 'he wasn't feeling good' and that he's coming home with me." Dabi nodded and grabbed the greenette roughly by the arm, bringing him closer to the purple portal.

Midoriya tried to snap out of it, slowly recovering from the shock of the situation as he attempted to scream. The lump in his throat had made it difficult, only allowing him to produce a barely audible scream. It was caught at the back of his throat before he finally screamed at the top of his lungs, "IIDA! SHOUJI! SOMEO-" He was cut off by being thrown roughly into the purple portal.

Dabi looked over at Toga for a minute before they heard a simultaneous call of "MIDORIYA!". Dabi's ocean blue eyes zeroed in on Toga before looking away, noting that the disguise she had on was already melting off. He heard her giggle as he turned back to the portal. "Well that makes my job easier," she continued to laugh, "Looks like his hero friends heard him."

"Yeah yeah, come on and put that stupid sweater on. I wanna get out of here," Dabi said with a roll of his eyes.

"For what? Just so you can sit around and be a bum all day?" Toga pouted as she finally approached with the slightly oversized sweater that she had on, courtesy of... well whosever it was. "You're lucky I wanna see Izuku's cute wings," she said, looking over her shoulder before stepping into the portal. Dabi had paused, smirking as he dropped a note and followed afterwards, the portal closing behind the two.

* * *

Not being able to locate Midoriya, Shouji and Iida had returned to the class to see if he ran back to them. Quickly noting that their freckled friend was with the rest of the class, Iida relayed the news to the class while Shouji got in contact with the police so they could send heroes or other police members.

A hero or two had arrived on the scene, with those heroes being ones that weren't high in the rankings. The class was slightly angered by the fact that they didn't have more heroes on the scene or even more experienced heroes. No offence to the ones that had arrived, but their friend seemed to be in trouble.

Least to say, they didn't expect Hawks to arrive on the scene.

The winged hero spoke with the two heroes and he was left confused, being told the story that Iida and Shouji had provided: Midoriya had left to go get something to the car with his guardian and a few minutes later they had heard the same greenette yelling their names. They had searched the area and couldn't find him, so they went to tell the class. The civilians in the area had confirmed that the scream was real.

It didn't make sense to Hawks. Aizawa would, without a doubt, give his life for that kid. So chances are that if he searched the area, he would either find a half dead Aizawa or maybe not him at all; he remembered from Midoriya's description that one of the people in the league had a transformation quirk.

He sprung into action and flew up to find anything that would indicate the greenette's presence. He would occasionally go to the ground to ask civilians if they had seen the greenette and the black haired male, getting pointed in the right direction. He was left in an area that not a lot of people were, so he looked for any place that might have been hard to see if you didn't look closely.

He had looked in a couple small areas before he heard a ringing in his pocket, noting briefly that it was his phone. He didn't want to answer it at the moment, trying to look for any sign of Aizawa or a trace of Midoriya. Though, he kept getting distracted as his emails were blowing up, specifically his work email. Shortly after, his phone had started ringing, with the one that he had on him as of now being his work phone.

He sighed and pulled the phone out, not bothering with the caller ID as he flew through the air. He couldn't get a greeting or a word out before he heard frantic shouting in his ear.

Well at least now he knew that Aizawa wasn't dead in an alleyway at the moment.

_"Please tell me he's okay."_

Hawks' paused and tried to busy himself by looking around, but he realized that Aizawa didn't know what he was doing. "We...I haven't found him yet but," he stopped when he heard his phone ringing again, pulling away to see the words 'All Might' on the screen. He was confused and declined the call, wanting to finish his conversation with Aizawa when he heard the underground hero try to urge him to continue.

The winged hero apologized briefly and mentioned the other incoming call. He took a breath and finished his statement, "I have a feeling I won't find him by looking around. I think the league took him."


	45. A Conflicting Past and Even Rougher Present

Midoriya stood up abruptly shortly after he was tossed into the purple portal. He was expecting a fight and had his fists up and ready until he took a look around, noticing nothing in the room but him.

His shoulders relaxed but his gaze was still circling the room as he dusted himself off. He looked around the place and scrunched his nose up, hating the way that the place had smelled. Honestly, the area looked like a prison cell, which, it could be classified one in his eyes if the door at the front of the room was replaced with a wall of bars.

He shuddered at the thought but his eyes flickered back to the rest of the room. The room, surprisingly, was very spacious. It had enough room to accommodate for his wings and then some. His eyes skimmed the room once more until landing on a futon in the corner. He grimaced at the state of it; if he was going to be forced to sleep on there then at least there was a somewhat clean blanket on the thin futon.

"Hgk-!" He let out a strangled noise when something had grabbed his neck rather harshly. His instincts kicked in as green sparks surrounded him. He pushed off of his legs and bent his back so he was leaning towards the person attacking him. He jumped up and was about to do more until the grip on his neck intensified, a searing heat staring to tingle on his neck. He threw an arm and leg back, making the person who had taken a hold of him let go.

He was left hacking on the ground, choking as he tried to get some air back into his lungs. He looked up to gain a grasp on the situation until he was roughly shoved down on the hard ground. He hissed in pain as his wings had smashed uncomfortably against the floor, making it even more uncomfortable with his sweater constricting the release of his wings. His eyes opened, only to meet glimmering golden eyes. He was about to shove the blond off until he had noticed the knife held to his throat.

"You're so cute, Izuku. You're so feisty, too. I like it," Toga crooned as she leaned in, "I can't wait to cut you up. You would look adorable all bloody and stuff. I can't wait to stain those pretty white wings red." The greenette stiffened at that, his eyes widening as she pushed the weapon closer to his neck. And at once, she was ripped off of him, only with her weight to replaced by a rough boot on his chest.

He gasped at the hard contact, having just only gotten his breathing back just for it to be taken away again. He looked up to see piercing blue ocean eyes staring at him before flickering off to the side. "I'm here to do one thing and one thing only. Set the rules. First off," he paused as he twisted his boot on the greenette's chest. "If you attack again then you're gonna have more than just a little burn on your neck," the man growled out, "Secondly, you aren't supposed to look at anyone. If you do you'll be punished. You won't speak unless spoken to."

"But I-" Midoriya's sentence was cut off by another boot slamming down hard on his arm, with the booted foot releasing blue flames to burn the greenette's arm. The fabric of his sweater burned away, the blue hues eating away at the material as it began to become nothing but ashes. He felt the intense heat of the fire start to eat away at his already charred skin. He lifted up both hands and charged up his quirk, pushing away the boot on his chest with a little more force than necessary. He rolled to the side in order to extinguish the flames, patting himself down afterwards and then proceeding to pick away at the burnt pieces.

"I told you not to talk. You're lucky Crusty won't let me do anything too bad to you. The plan won't work if you're dead," he hissed, picking himself off the ground and wiping the blood from the back of his head, most likely from the impact of him hitting the wall that Midoriya had launched him against. "Come on blondie, we gotta go tell Crusty that the brat is here," he turned to the door but watched as Toga just sat and looked at him, unblinking.

"I'll stay here with Izuku," she declared. In which Dabi's response was to request that she handed over her blades; there was no telling what she would do if she was alone with her green haired obsession. "Aww you're no fun," she pouts as she hands the last of her blades over to the black haired fire wielder.

"Whatever you psycho," Dabi snarled before shutting the door, an audible click had resinated through the silent room.

Midoriya looked at Toga warily, eyeing her up and down before tearing his eyes away. He had to get used to these rules if he didn't want to get hurt then. He reached for his left arm, the injured one, and hissed at the contact of his hand touching the now delicate skin.

A minute or so had passed before he heard Toga speak from above him since he was sitting on the ground as of now. "Let me see your wings," she started, a moment later she was crouched in front of him, staring at his face. He backed up at the close proximity of their faces.

"No," he replied flatly, making an attempt to sound vicious but his voice wavered a little bit, a combination of the pain in his arm and neck along with the situation he was in.

"It wasn't a question," she replied with a sweet smile. One too sweet for Midoriya's liking.

* * *

The class was sent back to the Heights Alliance.

Fucking sent back to the stupid ass dorms when their classmate was gone! Just- _gone_. And these fuckers wouldn't let them help with the search. Bakugo couldn't believe it. He would personally give the nerd a beating when they found him. He definitely wouldn't be letting him out of his sight.

He knows he has to stay strong. What kind of hero cries? Why should he have the right to cry over Deku? He bullied him, he made his life even worse than the living hell he was already going through. He-

"Stop being so fucking weak," he murmured to himself, wiping away the small tears that started to form. He grit his teeth as he fell onto his bed; he thought about what would happen to Deku. What did the stupid League want to do with him? What were they going to do? How long would it take for the heroes to find Deku? He rolled over on his bed, lifting a hand up and sprawled out his fingers, clenching and unclenching his fist as it sat in the air. He let it flop down to the side of himself on the bed, sitting up as his eyes darted over to his drawer.

He walked over and went to gather some clothes; he thought that training could be a good idea to get his mind off of things. He slid the drawer open, digging around until he found a pair of joggers at the bottom. The ash blond pulled it out, his eyes trailing down to follow a piece of paper that began to fall after removing the clothing from the drawer. He blinked at it for a second before crouching down to pick the paper up.

The paper had scribbles of messy handwriting; the date at the top of the paper looked to be the year that Bakugo was in kindergarten or first grade, something of the sort. His eyes scanned the paper, deciphering the messy writing as much as he could,

_"To: Kacchan_

_Kacchan you alwayz act mean. Do you really not wanna be freinds? I want to be Kacchan's freind. I wanna be heroes! Both of us! Please say the mean things were a joke._

_I don't wanna be alone...."_

The message was short yet heartbreaking. Bakugo had remembered these letters. He would get a couple every week until it eventually dulled down to one a week, till it was a couple a month, then eventually there was nothing that had came from the greenette. That was when Deku stopped talking to him, when he started avoiding him, when he stopped even _looking_ in his direction.

Bakugo had felt angry and frustrated when that happened. Deku always followed him around so what the hell happened? Was he not good enough for Deku? It was his fault they couldn't be heroes together so why should Deku have the privilege to feel all sad and mopey? He channeled all that anger and frustration, all the sadness and disappointment he felt at the fact that they couldn't- that they _wouldn't_ be heroes together, he turned to use Deku to release those emotions. He would feel terrible after but he reminded himself that it was Deku's fault. Stupid Deku's fault as to why he was feeling this way, he was the reason they couldn't be heroes. It was his fault.

He didn't realize that being quirkless wasn't a choice at the time; he thought Deku did something, something wrong that would prevent him from becoming a hero. Even after he found out that it was by chance, and that Deku was just unlucky, well, it was too late for him to change his actions. He remembered telling Deku when he had shown him his wings for the first time- he remembered explaining that it was just a reflex. It didn't even register what he had said until a few moments after. All those years he hadn't known exactly why he had the urge to just- _hurt_ Deku for no reason. It wasn't until he let it slip out his mouth that he realized that it was the truth.

That anger was just his way of expressing other negative emotions that he never wanted the world to see.

Now he had the chance to fix things. He was given the chance to make amends with Deku. Deku _trusted_ him with a secret. He always knew that the greenette was kind but he's just- he's way too nice. Bakugo feels like he shouldn't be forgiven because he was such a dick. He really wanted to make it up to the freckled boy, but how was he even going to do that if he was too dumb to realize how dangerous it would be for Deku to go wandering around, _especially_ with villians practically breathing down the teen's neck.

He was such an idiot.

He tossed the paper on top of his dresser and slammed the drawer closed, hastily tossing on his clothes before making his way to the training room. He was looking down as he walked out of his room, fury burning within him when he remembered one of their recent conversations, one before Deku had gotten himself kidnapped.

"You told me, so what's the big deal with telling everyone else?"

"Because you're not like everyone else, Kacchan! Not everyone's the same and you should know that!" He responded as he laid back in his bed, turning over to clutch his pillow.

“Yeah, they aren’t like me, but that doesn’t mean that they won’t accept it,” he fired back with a glare to the bed head of green curls.

"I might've told you but that doesn't make a difference! The thought deep in my mind is still nagging at me, telling me that I'm different, that no one will like me after I tell them. There's still that feeling that gnaws at my stomach and it's so hard to think about. All of the friends I made here could just walk away from me in an instant. It's like being quirkless; I didn't ask for this, I just wanted to be the same as everyone else. But I guess I never get what I want, right? I'm so selfish... I got all of this help but I still refuse to do anything. Yet I still have that feeling, 'Some people don't like different. And to some people, I am that different'. It’s just-” he sniveled, “I- I’m scared, Kacchan. I don’t- I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Bakugo glowered, “Them? You’re worried about them? What those extras think? The only one you’re hurting is yourself. You want to keep this secret to yourself, you don’t want to use your wings but what happens when you need to use them? What the hell do you think is gonna happen? Nothing is gonna fucking happen when you tell them. If you won’t do it I-”

“Look what happened! My mom is dead because of them, the League wants who knows what with my wings, and I hurt Todoroki- almost hurt Shouta and- and-”

“Hey- hey! No come on, breathe. I overstepped. You can tell them when you want. I just- here, breath with me. In, out, in, out,” Bakugo was in front of the greenette at once, doing so when he noticed the state of panic that began to settle in. He gently reached for the freckled boy and pulled him into a hug when he received the go-ahead.

He remembered that he told himself after that day that he would tell Aizawa about Deku’s state; he’s pretty sure their teacher doesn’t know how frequent panic attacks and nightmares are for Deku.

He hopes Deku can last as long as it takes to get him back from the villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time I finally draw something that relates to the chapter, I can’t upload the image. Not that I knew how to in the first place but yeah. 
> 
> Also updates are slow if you haven’t noticed. Last time this was updated wassss what, November 8th? I blame my teachers and my lack of motivation.


End file.
